With A Chance Of Remembering
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: After losing her memory from a car accident Sonny forgets everything, even the fact that she and Chad were in love before they were famous. Chad never heard about it and was heartbroken, causing his bad attitude. What happens when they reunite? ChadSonny
1. So Familiar

1. So Familiar

Chad skimmed over the script for the next episode of _Mackenzie Falls_. He rolled his eyes to see that everything either seemed repetitive or just plain stupid. A ferocious bird attacking Mackenzie and Portlyn on their way to the end of the year party as their summer special? What the heck are people thinking these days? Chad could have cried because the plot was so awful. But if it gave his show the most ratings and kept it standing at number one, then whatever.

Chad tried not to throw the script away; knowing that trash like that should be kept in the garbage can. Instead, he threw it on the top of his coffee table and walked out of stage two and into the commissary. As he walked graciously through the studio and into the hallways, he noticed that the usual star struck stares he got here turned into simple glances (not even double takes) or cold glares. Chad tried to show that he didn't care. And since he won Best Actor for the Tween Choice Awards every year since he's been acting, everyone believed his fake emotion.

Chad grabbed a magazine near the dessert area. He flipped through it, wondering if he would see any articles or pictures of him that actually praised him instead of the usual inflicting comments. Sadly (yet not surprisingly) there was none. Chad continued to read through the magazine as he walked forward near the frozen yogurt machine. He was too lazy to pull the knob and get frozen yogurt for himself, so he just stood there, his eyes planted on the magazine, as he waited for someone else to get it for him since he was too tired to raise his hand.

Footsteps drew closer near Chad. He didn't bother to look up since he knew that it would be a complete waste of effort. The person grabbed a tray and five different cups with five plastic spoons. From the corner of Chad's eye, he saw that this person was quite a large female in a restaurant uniform. He heard her pull the knob down, and he could hear the sound of the frozen yogurt rushing down into the cups.

"Miss, I'm gonna need one of that." Chad said, still not looking directly at the person. The girl gasped and almost dropped the tray.

"Oh my gosh! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" she squealed. Chad smirked and shook his head. It was another fan. The girl quieted down and started to fidget nervously. "Sorry, but I don't work here. You could ask Brenda over there to give you some yogurt." She said sweetly. Chad nodded, not paying any attention to her. Her voice was just like the wind going in and out of his ears.

"So my yogurt?" he said, wondering why he didn't have it in his hands already. Chad turned the page of the magazine and began to tap his foot impatiently. "Come on, I don't have all day. I have a show to get back to, and those dimwits would most likely be lost without me." The girl looked at him, offended.

"Um, I don't work here, and it's really not nice to talk about your cast mates and crew about that if they're working just as hard as you are." She said slowly. She sounded incredibly shock, but the tone of fear was more obvious in her voice. After all, she was standing up to _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and finally looked away from the magazine. Instead of yelling at her like he intended to, Chad froze in one position and stared at the girl. "Brenda's over there if you need her." The girl repeated, pointing at the cafeteria lady.

"Why should I go all the way over there if you could just get me one?" Chad asked. Both were surprise to hear how soft his voice was. Chad thought he would have been yelling so loud that he'll blow the roof off of this place. A girl lower than him was telling him what to do for goodness sake! But Chad just couldn't snap at her. He couldn't find enough...power to.

"Why should you even ask me if you're right here? You have arms and hands. Didn't your parents ever teach you how to use them?" the girl shot back furiously. She instantly calmed down and bit her lip, taking a small step back. A girl blew up on Chad Dylan Cooper. Alert the media and the cops.

"I'm sorry, what?" Chad asked, his voice shaking with danger. He was like a bomb, and a team was trying to pick the wires to prevent him from exploding. If this girl said one more wrong thing to Chad, he knew that he was going to lose it. "Do you want to try that again?" he asked darkly, thinking that this girl is probably _insane_ to talk to him like that.

"Sorry. It's just that…I don't know what came to me. Sorry, that I yelled at you." The girl said before giving Chad a small smile and walking away with the tray in her hands. Chad noticed that her voice wasn't sarcastic, forced, or angry; it was pure, innocent, and apologetic.

Chad stood there with a confused look on his face. Now that he thought about it, it was like he heard that voice before, he has seen that face before, and he knows those chocolate coated eyes. Chad shook his head, thinking he shouldn't be stressing out over this. He went back to his frozen yogurt issue. Chad took the girl's advice and called Brenda to pour him a cup of frozen yogurt.

"Here you go, Mr. Cooper." Brenda said, giving Chad a smile. Chad grabbed the cup from Brenda's hands and placed the magazine back on the rack. He took a bite and was on his way back to stage two.

"You're right. He sort of is a jerk." He heard someone say. Chad turned slightly to see the girl again, this time she was talking to the blonde from _So Random_. Chad scowled and quickened his pace back to his dressing room. He knew that they were talking about him. Who else would they consider as a jerk besides him?

"I told you so. Come on, Allison, we got some scenes to rehearse." Blondie said.

Once again, Chad froze. That name. Things were just getting too familiar for him. The worst conclusions began to mix into Chad's brain, and he didn't like that at all. He tried to accelerate his speed, but it was no use. He could still hear the two girls.

"You really like the name Allison better? Back in Wisconsin, all my friends and family members called me-"

"Bored already. Now let's go!"

Wisconsin? Now Chad was really sure that he knew this girl. But was the girl that he didn't want to remember? Chad turned around to catch one more glimpse of the new girl at _So Random_, just to make sure if it's her or not. He looked around himself to see that it was completely empty except for him and the walls. Chad closed his eyes in frustration as he could hear the fading sounds of Blondie ranting on and on about some nonsense while the other girl tried to make a different conversation with her.

Chad frowned and turned back to stage two. Why should he care anyways?

To be fair, Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't meant to be an egoistical narcissism. He wasn't destined to be under a half lighted spotlight where the media hated him but the fans adored him. He wasn't supposed to be a teenage heartthrob who had an unbelievable amount of self love and lack of concern towards others. But it wasn't his fault that he was all of these things. And it definitely didn't _just happen_. Someone was there to blame, and it's not Chad.

For it was truly her fault.

She changed him – for the worse. But of course, only the optimistic would say that she didn't mean to, that it was some sort of accident or mistake in the universe. But Chad knew better. She did it on purpose. She completely took his heart and crumpled it into pieces as if it was a waste of space. She did it deliberately, knowing exactly what the outcome would be. She destroyed plain old Chad and created a vile form of him.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_.

Chad knew that he never wanted to feel like a pain like this ever again. So he did everything to keep away from feeling any sort of ache inside of himself. Apparently, acting like a big-headed jerk was the only way out. So that's what Chad did. He made a vow to himself that he will only care about _only_ himself since caring for others would cause regret and an incredible sting of hurt. He would treat others like they were below him, like they were just worthless trash since he was – of course – the utmost greatest.

And he would never love again.

At first everyone was shock. Could this worldwide famous actor, who plays the sweet, sensitive, and selfless Mackenzie, actually be a wicked and spoiled brat? How could he even _pretend_ to be nice if he was actually such a jerk? But as Chad continued to gloat about himself endlessly and show no kindness whatsoever to anybody, his personality sunk into everyone's minds. Nobody was stunned to see him shove a puppy. No one was astonished with his two hour long interview about how marvelous his windswept hair is. Not one person was surprised to hear that he was declared as Hollywood's official bad boy.

Chad was a jerk. And everybody knew it.

But how he became a jerk, nobody knew exactly. All Chad says it was because of her, whoever 'her' would be. The world wonders how one girl could create such a despicable teenage boy. What did she do to cause all of this? How did she do it? Why did she do it?

_What did she do? Drive him to the point of pure insanity?_

_She probably traumatized him_

_Nah, she probably just hurt his ego enough to turn him into the mega jerk. _

And Chad let the world continue to ponder on. He would never let anyone know why he is who he is today. He would never let anyone or anything know that a girl actually broke his heart.

And that is the sole reason why he's the cruelest person who shined in Hollywood.

Chad didn't expect to see her again. He did everything possible just to stay away from her. He blocked out all thoughts, hid all the pictures, droned out all of the memories of her, and kept her tucked away in the back of his mind where nothing should be touched or remembered. It was 'good' for him anyway. To escape what he dreaded the most.

So when he thought that he saw her again at the commissary, who's also the new girl at _So Random_, and who happens to work in the same studio as he does, Chad didn't know what he would do.

**A/N: Well this is my first multi-chapter Sonny/Chad or SWAC fic! I know the beginning is short and doesn't include many things, but it'll be more longer and get more detailed in the later chapters. I promise! Feedback would be appreciated :)**


	2. What You Don't Know

**A/N: God, I updated really fast on this. Eh. I guess I was really bored. This is _not_ a filler chapter though so don't worry about it. I would also like to apologize since the first chapter was a tad confusing. Honestly, it was written that way because it was supposed to be vague. But this chapter will clear some of the things up. Also, thank you to the nice reviews!**

2. What You Don't Know

Chad took a deep breath and headed over to _So Random_. He wasn't going to let some new girl from a stupid comedy show worry his pants off. No, Chad was going to go straight up to this girl, find out who she really is, and tell her that he is the king of this place. She won't dare to shoot out another comeback at him again.

Chad looked at the bulky doors in front of him that had the large _So Random_ sign. He reached out for it, but his hands could never touch the handle. Chad abruptly pulled back and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He told himself to man-up, to stop being a wimp. All he was doing was going over to _So Random _to talk to some girl. It shouldn't be that hard. It _wasn't_ that hard.

But Chad was scared. He was afraid that he might actually get emotional in front of her, or worse, _cry_.

Chad closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to shake away all of his conflicting emotions away. He took another deep breath and reached out for the handle again. This time, someone beat him to it. Chad found himself looking eye-to-eye at the girl he argued with earlier in the commissary. Instead of looking hefty like she did before, the girl was dressed in normal clothes with her hair gently laid down. Chad felt his breath catch in his throat. And the emotions ran right back inside of him.

"Chad?" the girl said, confused. "What are you doing here?" She talked to him as if she already knew him. As if he had no power, no strength, no authority. Didn't this girl just meet him today?! Though, Chad didn't react since his stupid feelings got into the way. Fear was overcoming his brain as he continued to stare at the girl, and he absolutely hated it. "Uh…do you…need something?" the girl asked awkwardly once she saw that Chad wouldn't say anything.

Chad finally told himself to snap out of it. _It's not her_. He told himself. "I'm just here to…uh…" Chad studied the girl even more carefully. He felt his stomach fluttering and his heart rate increasing. "So, you're the new girl at _So Random_, right?" he blurted out. The girl nodded and smiled, finally feeling relaxed around Chad.

"Yeah, my name is Allison Monroe." She said, extending her hand for a handshake. Chad just simply stared at her hanging hand. It's not like he didn't want to shake her hand because he thought it was disgusting. (Well, maybe that too.) Chad would have, but another shock of familiarity walked across his mind, causing him to freeze right where he's standing.

_It's not her. There's billions of other Allison Monroe's out there in the world, right? It's not her. It's not her. It's. Not. Her_. Chad told himself this over and over, but he just couldn't get himself to believe it.

Allison slowly pulled her hand back, her smile disappearing. "I'll be going now." She muttered, walking away. Chad watched her go wordlessly. No words right now could express what he was feeling. Chad needed to find a bathroom because he felt like he was going to cry. This time, not in front of the camera.

* * *

_A couple years back..._

"Oh my gosh, Chad, this place is so beautiful!" Sonny squealed before hugging her boyfriend tightly. The whole sight was amazing. There were candles that gave the illusion that they were hanging in the air, a majestic waterfall in the corner, and the walls were painted to perfection. This was, by far, the most expensive restaurant in Wisconsin. Sonny always dreamed of stepping foot in here. She would always pass by the windows but never really got a good glimpse of what this place looked like in the inside. But tonight, she got what she wanted thanks to Chad – again.

Chad grinned from ear to ear and wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist, placing a light kiss on her head. He felt smug but glad to hear how happy his girlfriend was. Her happiness was his first priority, his mission in life. Chad would do nothing to hurt her because he knew that she wouldn't either. "I can't believe you could afford a place like this! You didn't spend too much money did you?" Sonny asked, worry in her voice.

"There's no such thing as too much for my Sonny." Chad said. And it was true. Chad may not be the richest guy in America – or Wisconsin – but he would go the extra mile just for his girlfriend. Sonny blushed and kissed the tip of Chad's nose as her thank you. Chad smiled sheepishly but immediately placed a serious look on his face once he remembered why he took Sonny here. "Plus, I needed to tell you something important. I guess an extravagant restaurant is the best idea for it." Chad added nervously. Sonny smiled and linked her arm between his.

"Okay, what's up?" she asked. Chad looked around timidly.

"Uh, how about we get to our table and order something first." He suggested. Sonny nodded her head, and Chad led them to their table. He pulled out the chair for Sonny before sitting down himself.

Sonny sighed dreamily at Chad. He was her 'soul mate', her 'prince charming', her 'perfect man', and everything in between. Even if she was just a young teenager, she knew that she was in love with Chad. Not because he spoils her rotten, but because he's…him. He never says no when it comes to helping others, he's always there if a person needed someone the most, and he never disappoints Sonny. Every inch of him is like strands of perfection woven into the form of a handsome teenage boy. He was caring, he was gallant, he was kind, and Chad was also in love with Sonny Monroe.

Boys in his high school would assume that he was a pushover of a boyfriend, that he had no power when it came to Sonny. Truth be told, Chad was weak with his girlfriend. Usually, Chad was the leader when it came to…basically everything. People looked up to him as if he was the best role model to follow. But the only reason why Sonny would look up to him was because he was taller than her. Chad had no power with Sonny. It's like all of his systems shut off, and he's putty in her hands. All he could think about is how to make her really happy.

Sonny was nothing like the other girls Chad knew. First of all, she was _always_ happy. Chad loved that about her. After all, he was the one who created the nickname 'Sonny' for her. Secondly, she never found a fault in people. She believed that everyone had some good in them no matter what they've done. Chad adored that about her. Third, she knew how to stand up to people without fear. Sonny was always the one who was obsessed with having everything fair for everyone. When bullies came into view, she knew exactly how to put them into place without a sweat. (Though, Chad would most likely beat up the guy who dared to yell at his girlfriend.) That amused Chad, but it still attracted him.

But the biggest reason why Chad fell hard for Sonny was that she enjoyed making people laugh. Sometimes she would be immature or stupid, but she knew exactly how to make Chad laugh when he wanted to cry. She knew how to make him happy back, and not many people could do that. Chad respected that about her, he idolized her because of that. Her humor was the thing he loved the most about her. Sonny wasn't like other girls, yes. But that's what got Chad to fall in love with her.

"So what is this important thing you want to tell me?" Sonny asked, smiling widely at Chad. Chad tapped his fingers tensely against the table. Sonny then gave Chad a concerned look. "Oh, what happened? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Chad grabbed her hands and smiled at her.

"Nothing's wrong." He assured. Sonny looked at Chad, confused.

"Then why are you acting so nervous?"

"Because…remember when we were younger, I told you that I wanted to be an actor when I grew up and you told me that you wanted to be a comedian?" Sonny giggled and nodded. That was so long ago. They were just out of diapers that time. Chad ran a hand through his golden hair and looked down, not daring to meet Sonny's eyes. "Well…I've been auditioning-"

"Oh, you actually went to auditions?! That is so cool! But why didn't you tell me? And-" Chad placed a finger on Sonny's lips before she began to rant on endlessly. Sonny giggled again, causing Chad to smirk. "Okay, I won't interrupt." She promised.

"Okay. _Anyways_, I went to auditions and…well…I got a part on this new TV show called _Mackenzie Falls_."

"Oh, Chad, that's so great!" Sonny squealed, hugging him again. Chad weakly embraced her back. "I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to tell my friends that my boyfriend is going to be on TV!" she exclaimed. Chad looked down and rubbed Sonny's back slowly. Sonny slightly pulled away so that she could see Chad's face. "Who are you going to play?" she asked excitedly.

"Mackenzie." Chad mumbled.

"Oh, does that mean you're the star of the show?!" Chad nodded sullenly. "Oh my gosh! You're going to be a star!" Sonny gave Chad a small peck on the lips. Chad sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Sonny tilted her head to the side and gave Chad a confused look. "What's wrong?" she asked obliviously.

"You do realize that this means that I'm…going to Hollywood." Sonny sunk down in her chair and bit her lip.

"Oh…you're leaving me...." Sonny whispered. Chad nodded again. "Oh…so bringing me here is your way of breaking me up, I guess. Long distances usually don't work out, especially if you're an actor…"

"What?! No, I'm not breaking up with you!" Chad protested. Sonny stared down at her hands and shrugged, her entire mood breaking down. Chad blinked, watching Sonny's armor crumble down piece by piece. "Sonny, my sunshine, I _love_ you. I love you. I love you. I love you! I would never want to break up with you!" Chad assured her. Sonny rubbed her shoulders and looked at Chad depressingly.

"But long distance relationships still don't work out, Chad. They never do. You're probably going to find some beautiful actress there, fall in love with her, and break up with me on the phone!" Sonny said, her voice cracking. Chad felt his heart sink even lower. He's never seen Sonny cry. He didn't want to see it now or ever.

"Sonny, I would _never_ do that to you."

"Would you, Chad? Would you, _really_?" Sonny asked, her voice a mixture of sarcasm and hurt at the same time. Sonny's eyes watered. She bit her lip, telling herself not to cry.

"Please don't cry." Chad begged, not knowing if he could take it anymore.

"Please don't go." Sonny replied back, her voice a lonely whisper. Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I knew that you were going to be upset, but I didn't think that you would tell me to back away from my own dream." Sonny couldn't handle it. She covered her face with her hands and burst into tears. Chad frowned and his eyes softened. He's never really made a girl cry – let alone his girlfriend. "Sonny…" he whispered, but he just couldn't finish his sentence. One part of him told him to hold her, apologize, tell her that it was going to be okay. Another part of him told him to just stay there and move a single muscle.

"I – I'm sorry. I just…I just can't do this. I want to go home." Sonny said, abruptly standing up. Chad stood up as well, his heart aching more every time another tear rolled down Sonny's eyes.

"You'll be at the airport to tell me goodbye…right?" Chad asked hopefully.

"I don't know." She whispered. They both knew that Sonny doesn't handle goodbyes too well, especially with a person she's too attached with.

"You'll at least be there to tell me that you love me, right?" Chad tried again. Sonny looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah." She said.

But she never came.

Chad waited and waited and waited endlessly at the airport until the very last minute possible. Sonny wasn't there. He looked around, telling his parents that she will come. Sonny _had _to come. She said that she was going to tell him 'I love you' right before he stepped on the plane. She was supposed to say that.

But she never showed up.

Chad was close to tears as he lost all faith and walked through his first class flight. His girlfriend – the love of his life – didn't show up. She stood him up, left him hanging, didn't keep her word. Chad assumed that she implied something to her absence. 'I _don't _love you anymore' was what he thought she was trying to tell him. By not showing up, he thought that she wanted to end it but was just too afraid to do it personally.

Chad could never forgive her after that. She turned him into a hopeless wreck, causing him to randomly blow up on people and insult them to tears. From his wardrobe to his personality, Chad changed.

And he became: Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

--

"Mom, I need to say bye to Chad!" Sonny insisted. Her mother was holding her tightly by the arm, keeping her in the house. Sonny was practically half-way through the door. Chad's flight was in forty minutes while the airport was thirty minutes away. "Mom, I told him that I was going to be there when he leaves! You have to let me go!"

"Allison Monroe, you are not stepping foot out of this house! If that boy really loved you then he would stay in Wisconsin instead of fleeing off to precious Hollywood! He'll probably cheat on you, Allison! Showing up will just be a waste of your time and our gas!" Connie said, attempting to pull her daughter back inside.

Sonny tugged one hard pull and finally grasped free out of her mother's reach. She ran as fast as she could, hearing Connie screaming her name behind her. Sonny ignored her mother though. She ignored the fact that after tonight, she'll probably get grounded for the rest of her life, and she ignored how much distress she was going to cause her mom. Sonny was determined to say her final words to Chad before he makes his way through stardom.

Sonny grabbed a cab and immediately told the taxi driver to take her to the airport. "Hurry up!" she commanded. The taxi driver began to accelerate, faster than what the law said. But Sonny didn't care. She hardly even noticed that the taxi driver was speeding through the highway. Her eyes were kept firmly fixed on the clock, hoping that another minute wouldn't pass by.

_Crash!_

Sonny couldn't remember anything after that. The last thing she could recall was a bright light coming from a large truck heading towards her and everything turned black. It was a lapse in memory, a blackout, a brick in the brain. Sonny couldn't remember a _thing_. She didn't remember anything that happened before and she couldn't remember anything that was occurring right now.

She woke up in the hospital with a woman next to her, her eyes red and tear-filled. "Oh, Sonny!" the woman said, embracing her tightly. Sonny blinked and gave the woman a weird look. "I'm sorry, but Chad already left on his plane. I am going to _murder _that boy for causing you to run away like that-"

"Wait, what? Who are you? And who's Chad?"

Sonny was nursed back to health, mentally and physically slowly. In no time, Sonny was back to normal. Thanks to her mother and the rest of her friends and family, she remembered everything that happened in her past and present. Everything but one thing though.

_Chad._


	3. Ignoring the Fear

3. Ignoring the Fear

Chad knew what he was going to do now. _Ignore Allison Monroe_. Sure, it sounds stupid, a not well thought out plan, and absolutely just plain ridiculous, but Chad didn't know what else to do, or what else there was to do. Was he supposed to smile sweetly at her, say kind things to her, and greet her everyday as if he didn't have a problem with her? Pfft, yeah, didn't think so.

As Chad sat in his dressing room, reading over another lame script of _Mackenzie Falls_, his leg shook frantically and his fingers tapped against the couch continuously. He couldn't stop moving. He felt all the energy building up inside of him, just wanting to rush out. Chad couldn't find anything else to release that force, so he ended up looking like a dog that just came out of a pool and is shaking its fur.

Portlyn walked in and gave Chad a confused look. "Why are you so jumpy?" she asked, looking like the perfect figure of a clueless child. But Chad had no patience for the brainless or children.

"Go away, Portlyn. I'm busy." Chad ordered, his tolerance wearing off quickly. Sadly, Portlyn didn't understand the words "go" and "away". She stood still, giving Chad confused looks as she studied the look on his face and his sudden movements.

"You can't stop moving. You only do that when you're nervous. Why are you nervous?" she asked. No matter how stupid Portlyn is, she could always tell what Chad was experiencing. Chad put his paper down on his lap and glared angrily at his cast mate. "And now you're mad. Jeez, angry and nervous all at the same time. Something really big must be going on in your life, Chad. I've never seen you like this." She was so oblivious and dumb that Chad wanted to hurl. "Is everything okay?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Everything is alright! Why wouldn't things be not fine?!" Chad yelled, desperately wanting Portlyn to leave his sight. Portlyn was taken back. She gave Chad a frightened look and slowly stood up. She headed for the door with a terrified look on her face. She finally got the hint that Chad didn't want her there.

"Okay, I'll just be out if you need to talk to me about your issues." She quickly said, not wanting to deal with his blow ups again. In a snap, Portlyn raced out of the door. Chad sighed in relief and picked his script back up. He skimmed through it, easily memorizing his lines.

Another interruption came upon Chad when someone began to knock gently against his door. Chad groaned. "What do you want now?" he complained, having enough of everything. He swore that he was going to frantically yell at the next person who walks in through that door. The door opened up to reveal Allison timidly walking towards Chad with something behind her back. Chad felt his anger surprisingly disappearing into oblivion.

So much for ignoring her.

"I'm sorry. I know you're busy and all, but you left your jacket at the commissary. You never know. Some crazy fan might steal it and add it to her shrine or something." Allison said, laughing as she threw Chad's expensive leather jacket towards him. Though, Chad could tell that she was disguising her timidity with her laughter. She was _scared _to be here, _scared _to be in Chad's presence. He actually felt somewhat guilty for terrifying her like that. Sure, he's yelled at Portlyn or every other person for the matter, but yelling at Allison was like something Chad couldn't…_do_.

Chad caught the jacket swiftly and softened out the creases. He just stared at the jacket, not brave enough to look at Allison. He didn't think that he could handle staring into her pools of melted chocolate that surrounded her pupils. "Well…I'll be going now." Allison said, backing towards the door. Chad nodded his head, still staring at his useless jacket. "Do you want to tell me something before I go?" she asked, hope in her voice.

"Like what?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow. What was there to say? _Do you want to keep my jacket and add it to _your_ shrine? Don't pretend that you don't have one to me. I know you have one_. He smirked; just imagining what would happen if that was actually true.

"I don't know. Thank you, maybe?" Allison suggested, hinting Chad to be polite. Chad scoffed at the naïve girl whom clearly didn't know him at all. Chad _doesn't do _polite – let alone any form of kindness. He finally looked up at Allison, his smirk growing bigger and bigger as conceited thoughts lined up in his mind.

"Please, I don't thank people. People thank me for being this handsome and this talented." He stated as if it was the law. Which in Chad's mind, it was. Allison rolled her eyes and shook her head, truly disappointed.

"I knew it." She mumbled regretfully before fully walking out of Chad's dressing room and exciting stage 2. Chad felt his stomach sink and his high spirits walk out of his mind. Guilt was spreading through to him, and Chad hated it.

_Maybe I should have really thanked her._ He thought. _Wait, what am I thinking?! You did the right thing._ Chad stared at his jacket, smelling the sweet scent of Allison on it. It was so fruity and mellow, and it completely replaced the smell of his cologne. But Chad didn't mind. He just wanted to keep on smelling the jacket, enjoying the fragrance that Allison left for him. He smiled, imagining that he was kissing her. Chad couldn't help himself. He wanted his lips on her cherry red ones and to wrap his strong arms around her fragile figure.

Chad was too coped up with his dream that he didn't realize that Portlyn walked right back into his dressing room. "Hey, Chad…why are you kissing your jacket?" his cast mate asked, completely disrupting Chad's daydream. She looked at Chad as if he was the crazy and idiotic one this time. Chad quickly dropped his jacket, a red blush spreading throughout his face. He never noticed that his little fantasy was too realistic.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" He stuttered. "Didn't I tell you go get lost?" he asked, trying to regain that powerful tone in his voice.

Portlyn giggled. She covered her mouth to prevent more laughs. "Sorry it's just…I can't believe you kissed your jacket! Is it because that Sonny girl dropped it off for you? Ooh, Chad has a crush! Chad wants to kiss Sonny!" Chad raised his eyebrows and gave Portlyn a puzzled look. He ignored the jab that was attacking his head as Portlyn said that name. _Sonny_.

"Wait, before I threaten to _fire_ you for assuming that I have a _crush _on that immature and girl – who will forever be an amateur on _So Random_ – what do you mean by 'Sonny'? Who's Sonny? Don't you mean Allison?" Chad asked. This time, it was Portlyn who gave Chad a perplexed look. She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at her cast mate.

"That's her name, duh. And you think I'm stupid." She snorted.

"Her name is _Allison_. Not Sonny." Chad said, furrowing his eyebrows. He knows her name is Allison. He believes that it is in every way. Chad wouldn't take any other excuse.

"While that's true, her nickname is Sonny. It kind of suits her. She's like an annoying jumping bean of sunshine." Portlyn giggled. Chad stiffened. He didn't want to believe this. He _won't _believe this.

"Her name is Allison." Chad insisted. Portlyn shrugged and walked away again, leaving Chad's mind running wild. Chad ran his fingers through his windswept hair, sighing. Sonny was a common name for Allison, right? Lots of girls who were like a "jumping bean of sunshine" tend to have nicknames like Sonny, right? This isn't the girl that Chad knew before, right?

"Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to the set." A man from the speaker phone said. Chad sighed inwardly and got up, bringing his farfetched script with him. He took steady steps towards the set where he met up with his co-stars. They all glanced at him before turning their gaze away, trying not to start a conversation/argument with him. Chad hardly noticed though. He continued to think of those three excuses.

Chad just needs to trust that what he thinks.

"Cooper, are you in there?" his executive producer, Mark, asked.

"Yes, I'm in here, you moron." Chad said indignantly. He hated it when people treated him as if he was from pre-school.

"Well _sorry_," Mark said, his voice hinting sarcasm. Chad rolled his eyes and dismissed the comment. "Places people, we have an episode to shoot." Chad stood on his mark and quickly reread over his lines before Mark yelled action. He heard the romantic music in the back round lightly playing. Chad waited for Portlyn to walk slowly, teary eyed. Then he made his move.

But Chad couldn't think straight. Thoughts and his stupid feelings were getting into his way. He couldn't process his brain correctly, causing him to mess up. "Please say that you will be there to tell me that you love me before I go. You will go." he asked. Portlyn gave him an odd look along with everybody else. "You promise me, right?" Chad's voice began to crack. He sounded helpless and alone, close to tears once again.

"What?" Portlyn asked, utterly confused. "Is this in the script? Did I miss something?" she asked Mark.

"Cut!" Mark yelled. He walked over to Chad and Portlyn, eyeing Chad, irritated. "What is going on here, Cooper? Did you or did you not read the script like I told you to?" Mark asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Chad shook his head and scratched the back of his neck roughly. "I just have too many things on my mind. I'll get this right this time. Let's just go from the top." He said, walking back to his marked spot. Mark rolled his eyes and sighed, heading back to his director's chair while Portlyn trailed to her marked spot, giving Chad a concerned look.

"Action!"

Chad walked towards Portlyn again; his lines fully memorized his head. Chad opened his mouth to speak; he knew that he had the lines correctly. He knew what to say next. His only problem was that he couldn't. Chad gulped and took another deep breath, trying this again. But once again, it was like Chad's mind blacked out and what took control were his emotions. "Portlyn…" he started, but he knew that he couldn't finish that way, "why weren't you there?" his voice sounded demanding and furious this time. Portlyn took a step back fearfully. "You said that you were going to be there! You never came!"

"Cut, cut, cut!" Mark said. "Chad, are you going through difficulty at the moment? Because you're sucking to the highest degree right now."

"Look who's talking, Mr. I've-never-won-an-Academy-Award-for-any-dang-thing-in-my-life!" Chad shot back. "And don't ask me if I'm going through 'difficulty'! I'm perfectly fine!" Chad yelled, stomping back to his dressing room.

Chad slammed his door loudly, making sure that everybody in stage 2 – or Condor Studios – heard him. He sunk his body into the blue velvet couch, folding his arms across his chest. Chad never knew that he was capable of messing up in front of the camera. Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't_ _do_ imperfect. He was always the envy of every other teen actor out there because he was just so flawless when it came to acting. Chad thought that his little break down out there was by far the worst screw up he's ever done. And it was caught on tape.

"Can I come in?" Portlyn asked, opening the door slightly. Chad scoffed.

"Amazing, you actually asked this time." He said harshly. Portlyn ignored his words and gave Chad a small smile. She walked in and sat comfortably on the white leather chair in front of Chad. He's verbally hurt her too much, she can't get offended. Scared, well that's another thing.

"What happened out there? You usually do fine when we're taping." Portlyn said.

"What do you mean by 'fine'? I do perfectly! And just because-"

"Okay, Chad, calm down. I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just…you've been acting so different lately. It's like you can't calm down, or you're always so depressed. And I know that you're…not the nicest person around, but you're acting a whole lot meaner than you usually are. Plus, what was up with you and Mark? I know that the two of you don't get along, but you really hurt him this time." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Like I care about him. I'm the reason why he still has this job." Portlyn shook her head dejectedly. She sighed and leaned her elbow against the armrest. She rested the side of her head on the palm of her hands and gave Chad a tired look.

"You're running away from something, aren't you? You're scared." She stated. Chad gave Portlyn another crazy look.

"You're kidding me, right? What am I running away from? Why am I scared?" he asked, testing Portlyn's ability to read people. Portlyn didn't answer. "You're delusional." Chad said, shaking his head.

"And you're now in denial. I may not know for sure what you're so scared of, but I know that you are scared. Now you're trying to put on this stupid act that you're alright, proving to the world that you're still the jerk you are. But, Chad, this isn't an act, and lying isn't the best way to overcome your fear."

"Oh, I am _so sorry_, lady of wide wisdom." He said sardonically. "Give me a break, Portlyn. You actually think that you know me?" Portlyn shrugged. Honestly, she didn't know Chad too well. Sure, they see each other everyday at work, but it's not like they sat down to have a cup of coffee. "Can you just leave me alone for once?" Chad asked.

"Fine," Portlyn muttered. She stood up and headed towards the door. She turned the knob slowly before halting. She looked back at Chad with a sympathetic look on her face. "One more thing: it's not good to hide from your fear. You should confront it…or in your case, _her_." Portlyn quickly walked out of Chad's dressing room before Chad got the chance to ask Portlyn what she was talking about.

Chad sighed, frowning. _How does she know? _He wondered.

* * *

It was early morning, but Chad still managed to arrive late to the studio. (Not surprising whatsoever.) He walked into the commissary first, not caring how much he was going to get yelled at when he stepped foot into stage 2. He was too hungry to mind what Mark or the others were going to say. Chad grabbed a tray and earned a delicious meal of French toast dipped in maple syrup from Brenda.

"We should sue Brenda for picking favorites." Chad heard the clowns from Chuckle City complain. He smirked and sat down at his table, eating his breakfast in an obvious way. "He's so doing that on purpose." Nico said, glaring at him.

"I know." Grady agreed, eyeing Chad enviously.

"What…what is this exactly?" Chad looked up to see Blondie poking the goop on her plate. She shrieked and jumped in her seat. "Oh my God, I think it just moved! Ew, this is so disgusting! Make it go away!" she whined. Chad rolled his eyes, tempted to throw a spoon at her to shut her up. He just seemed to never have tolerance for girls like Blondie and Portlyn. But then again, Chad doesn't have tolerance – period.

"Relax, Tawni, I'll just order stuff from IHOP." Allison said, grabbing her cell phone. Her cast mates looked at her as if she was her savior.

Chad looked at the girl with intensity and curiosity in his eyes. He studied her average figure and her normal traits. Boring brown hair and dull brown eyes. Yawn. Sure, she was ordinary, but Chad couldn't help but think that she could be more…she _was_ more. He then remembered what Portlyn told him the day before. _It's not good to hide from your fear. You should confront it…or in your case, her. _Yesterday, Chad practically started a full make out session with his jacket because it smelled like Allison. Why the heck would he want to confront her?!

Allison looked over to Chad once she realized that he was staring at her. She gave him a small smile and a quick wave. Chad sat there, unmovable. He immediately looked down at his food. Allison frowned and looked away as well, pretending as if none of that happened. Chad sighed. He didn't do that out of rudeness. (Surprisingly.) He did that out of nervousness. He couldn't believe that this small town girl was intimidating her. It was unbelievable.

Chad glanced up at Allison whom just declared that their meal was coming in fifteen minutes. Chad sighed and rubbed his head. All he needed to do was to face his fear…to confront Allison Monroe.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews! They make me smile and act giddy and excited. You guys are amazing :) This chapter was pretty much what's going on in Chad's mind. I'll have a Sonny/Allison chapter later on. But Chad Dylan Cooper always comes first xD And was Battle of the Network Stars the last episode for season one on SWAC? If it was, then I'll be sad :(**


	4. Reasons

**A/N: It seemed forever since I updated! (Not really, but to me it was xD) Sorry if my chapters are confusing. Tell me what you don't get, and I'll clarify it for you. Oh and here's a Sonny chapter like I promised! Okay, so you won't get even more confused: it's technically in Chad's POV when Sonny is referred as "Allison", and it's in Sonny's POV when she's referred as Sonny. Got it? Okay good. :D Oh and sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. I rushed over this.  
**

4. Reasons

Chad stood up from his chair. He didn't move anywhere, but he didn't sit back down. Nobody noticed him thankfully, though Chad couldn't help but feel like a fool as he stood against his table, looking absolutely pathetic. He gripped onto the edges of the table as he stared at Allison. He watched her give Tawni an annoyed look, but she still managed to keep a smile on her lips. Chad wondered how she could do that. He would be scowling or sneering if anyone annoyed him. But Allison was…different. There was no other way to explain it. She was just plain different.

Allison laughed at Nico and Grady, who were cracking up humorless jokes. Chad almost smiled as he listened to her laugh. (He wondered how that was even _possible_. Chad doesn't smile that easily. It would take a miracle or lots of cash for him to grin.) Then Allison bent down to meet Zora's height. It looked like the two girls exchanged a secret which resulted into a small fit of girly giggles. Chad raised his eyebrows. He didn't know what he was feeling right now. It was like he wanted to know that little secret as well; he wanted to know more about this Allison girl. But the pang of fear inside of him made him think otherwise.

_Talk to her. You know that all you want to do is set the record straight. You know that it's not her. You just want to make sure. _He told himself, trying to ease the tension inside of him. He wanted to believe that. Oh, he really wanted to. Chad took in a shaky breath, timidity rushing back into him. _Stop being a wimp! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! _Usually, hearing his famous three-named title would boost up his ego and make him smirk. But the Earth might have been revolving the other direction because that didn't work today.

Chad couldn't handle it anymore. He ran out of the commissary, knocking over anyone who was in his way until he reached his dressing room. He couldn't contain the emotions inside of him, the emotions that were driving him insane. He needed to get out, he needed to let loose. He wanted this stupid fear to go away. But sometimes, fear could control a person's actions. Sometimes, you couldn't do anything about it…or you were just too scared to.

* * *

Sonny blinked at the door, confused. She just watched Chad run out of the commissary as if he was getting chased by a herd of animals that just escaped from the zoo. A part of Sonny felt guilty. She felt as if _she _was the cause of his weird actions. What guy would just randomly run out like a maniac? Then again, what did Sonny do in the first place to cause Chad to look stupid? "Is that normal?" she asked her cast mates, not knowing if she was joking or serious. Tawni paid no attention to her while Zora shrugged. Nico and Grady's eyes were still at the door, laughing.

"That's just Chad. He's weird. A weird jerk." Zora commented while sticking her spoon into the cafeteria food.

"He could be sort of nice. He's not that much of a jerk…" Sonny said, her gaze still firmly fixed at the door. Nico and Grady gasped, Zora's eyes widened, and Tawni stopped thinking about herself for a split second. Sonny bit her lip and gave her friends an uncertain look. "…right?" Sonny added, not sounding so sure of herself.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is a _jerk_! He's a heartless fiend who only cares about himself! Plus he thinks he's better looking than me! What a loser! It's obvious that I'm the better looking one!" Tawni said, frustrated. "How could you even ask a question like that? It's completely idiotic! Don't you read the tabloids?" Sonny held her hands up in defense, giving Tawni an apologetic look. Before she could open her mouth, Nico started babbling on.

"Don't tell me that you're falling for his stupid charm! It's all _lies_! Pooper-pants himself is a fluke! Don't believe a word he says, Sonny! If he acts nice then he's just trying to scam you or something!" Sonny hesitated. She was about to speak again, but she was cut off once more.

"Stupid Cooper is charming you, isn't he?!" Grady said, alarmed. When Sonny didn't say anything, the boys overreacted.

"Oh no, you're falling for the whole sweet and nice act! Sonny, don't fall for it! If you date him than your squeaky clean good girl image will be tarnished!" Nico exclaimed a bit overdramatically. Tawni gave the boys an annoyed look while Zora rolled her eyes, irritated as well. She gave Sonny a serious look, trying not to act hysterical unlike the others.

"Listen, we know that you're the new girl and all but, Chad is not good news! He could ruin your reputation in seconds! Completely mar it!" Zora piped up. "Sonny, we like you and we think that you have a good chance here in Hollywood. But hang out with Pooper then you're done."

"Okay, I get it, he's a jerk. But if he's a jerk then why…"

"Why what?!" all four of her cast mates demanded. Sonny sighed. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Nothing. Just nothing." She said. "I'm gonna go head out, okay?" she pushed her tray aside and stood up, walking back to her dressing room.

Sonny sunk down into her chair, taking a deep sigh. She looked around her dressing room, wondering if she should have taken the callback into _So Random_ or not. She thought that Hollywood would just be all about performing on her favorite TV show. She thought that this would be easy. All she was doing is making people laugh, this time on world-wide television. So why was she doubting herself? She's doing fine in Hollywood. The fans love her and her stardom is rocketing high up towards the clouds. But still…why was there still doubt?

Sonny glanced at the stack of tabloids that piled on top of Tawni's dresser. There must have been at least twenty gossip-filled magazines that lay lazily besides the expensive makeup, though it wasn't surprising. Sonny frowned, realizing that she was wrong. Wrong about how Hollywood is just about acting or singing. Hollywood, a city where dreams could come true, didn't just come with fame and fortune. It came with a regretful price – a complete invasion of privacy, lies, scandals, and secrets.

Behind every character, there was an actor, and behind ever actor was a secret. Sonny has been already paired up with four different guys whom she was spot merely standing next to. It was stupid and petty, but that's just the way this city is. Sonny reluctantly picked up the first magazine that caught her eye. She flipped it open to land on a page with Chad Dylan Cooper splattered all over. She couldn't believe how much the media _hated _him. Sure, she heard that they weren't fond of the teenager, but the article she was reading right now was filled with pure detestation.

Sonny turned the page quickly, not knowing if she could handle reading another word on that page. She felt sorry for Chad. He was so famous, he had so much potential, but everyone in the media hated him. The next page was a continuation of the article. Sonny tried to turn the page again, but the bold words that took up her vision lured her in.

**Chad Dylan Cooper's sweet attitude? FAKE! Let Allison Monroe know that!**

Sonny was shocked to see her name appear. What the heck was _her name _doing in a Chad Dylan Cooper article?! She couldn't stop herself this time. She had to read this.

_Chad Dylan Cooper is by far the meanest boy on the planet. I think the Devil has more heart than this kid! He may act like a sweet guy on the hit TV show _Mackenzie Falls_ or in interviews, but trust me when I say this: he's just ACTING! Without _Mackenzie Falls_, Cooper would be nowhere in life, and that's a known fact. With that attitude and those issues, directors wouldn't care how "good" he is! They would rather hire a pathetic loser off the street!_

_Cooper was reportedly spotted talking with the new cast member of _So Random_: Allison Monroe. That's not the surprising part. Cooper was at _So Random _property, a place where _Mackenzie Falls _actors wouldn't even think of stepping foot on! And for Allison Monroe, there's only one thing I could say about her: She's a real down-to-earth nice girl - unlike Cooper. I wouldn't understand why she would be wasting her time with him…or why he's even there! Monroe is SO not your type, Cooper!_

_Now there are many things that I hope for. I hope that Monroe's good-natured ways will rub off of Cooper. If that doesn't work too well, then I hope that Cooper doesn't badly influence Monroe. (We need some actual nice people here in Hollywood.) I also hope that Cooper doesn't even TRY things out with Monroe. I think he'll get pummeled by _So Random_ fans around the world if they find out that he attempt to get things going on with her. (Though, if that happens I'll laugh! The pummeling part, not the dating part.)_

_But seriously: good girls and bad boys just don't mix. _

Sonny bit her lip down hardly, almost to the point of drawing blood. _Hollywood is filled with a bunch of stalkers who follow celebrities around. Once they see you talking to someone who's the opposite gender they'll start assuming things_. She thought. She sighed, knowing that she was right. She _had _to be right. So what, she talked to Chad? There's nothing wrong with that! Chad wouldn't even think of attempting to "get things going on with her". Sonny glimpsed down at the article again, feeling more guilt. The way people saw them was like the devil standing next to an angel. If Chad saw this then he'll never want to speak to her again…

But that was a good thing, right? Everyone would like that. Her _So Random_ friends would be relieved, the media would be pleased, and her fans wouldn't find a reason to "pummel" Chad.

Sonny placed the magazine back on Tawni's dresser and rubbed her temples. _They're all lies._ She told herself. Each and every one of them was all a lie. Chad's not trying to score with her, and Chad's not _that _mean. No guy on the planet could be that harsh like the way that tabloid is accusing Chad. Whenever he would talk to Sonny he would sound just…normal. Sure, hints of conceitedness would slip in, but that was just being self-centered, _not mean_. But then again, there was the possibility that Chad was just "acting" in front of her. That he was "pretending" to be nice to her just to get a date. Sonny laughed and shook her head. That wasn't true. Once again, they were just more lies.

The door knocked. "It's open!" Sonny called out. The door slowly opened to surprisingly reveal Portlyn from stage two: _Mackenzie Falls_. Sonny's eyes lit up and a smile appeared onto her lips. It was like she was a fan again, and she was meeting one of Hollywood's biggest teen celebrities. "Oh my gosh, you're Portlyn from _Mackenzie Falls_!" Sonny squealed, clapping her hands enthusiastically. Portlyn smiled and laughed.

"Well, yes I am. And you must be _Sonny _Monroe, Chuckle City's newest member." She said. Sonny gave her a confused look. "Oh, I mean _So Random_. My bad." She said, seating herself in Tawni's chair as if she owned the whole place. Sonny raised an eyebrow, wondering how angry Tawni would be if she saw Portlyn sitting in her chair. "Anyways, I just need to…ask you a few things." She said, straightening out her _Mackenzie Falls _uniform and untangling her already tangled-freed hair. She was perfect, the image of envy. But she was also Sonny's favorite soap star – not that she would tell her _So Random_ friends that though.

"Oh, go ahead! Ask away!" Sonny giggled. Portlyn surprisingly laughed along at Sonny's perkiness, shocking Sonny but mostly herself. _Mackenzie Falls _actors were notorious for being too serious and easily irritated with the easiest things – especially comedy. Portlyn wouldn't think that she would even think of laughing with Sonny. But the girl's laugh was just so _addictive _it was impossible not to laugh along. Seriously though, seeing Portlyn laugh with someone from _So Random _was like watching the sky fall down.

"Ha, you're a giggly little one, aren't ya?" she winked, fixing her hair again. "So…um…how do you like it here in Condor Studios? Isn't Hollywood fun?" she said, trying to start up the conversation. She didn't want to go straight to the point. No, that would be just too suspicious, and she would miss her chance.

"Condor Studios is great! Except for the commissary." Sonny said, giving Portlyn a fake disgusted look. Portly giggled again. She covered her lips with her hands, wondering why she found this amateur so hilarious when she found _nothing _hilarious. "But Hollywood isn't what it's cracked up to be. I just got here and I'm on gossipy magazines already. It's like I'm in one of your episodes! No offense or anything." Sonny said, trying not to insult the soap star. Portlyn smiled and shrugged, not feeling hurt at all. Actually, she sort of agreed.

"Yeah, I read a few articles about you. You came from Wisconsin right?" she asked, pretending to act dumb. (Though, it wasn't that hard.) Sonny smiled and nodded her head. _Portlyn knows where I live! _She screamed excitedly in her head. "Oh, did you know that Chad came from there too? Born and raised until he was fourteen. Then he moved over here to Hollywood and _Mackenzie Falls _was born." Sonny's face dropped.

"Really?" she asked quizzically. "He doesn't seem like the type of guy who was capable of living there since he's the type of guy who likes over extravagant things – no offense again!"

"We all know that Chad is the type of guy who's like that; it's fine. You'd be surprise how one second in Hollywood could change a person. Like…your name for example! You're name is Sonny right? Just Sonny?" Portlyn asked.

"Actually, my name is Allison, but I only let my family and my closest friends call me Sonny. It's a really special name for me. I'm not sure who gave it to me. My mom said that it just slipped out somehow. But people call me that because I'm always so happy and bright, like the sun." Sonny said. She was beginning to get wary over Portlyn's questions. She felt like she was in an interview instead of just talking.

"Oh, then why do you let your cast mates call you Sonny?"

"Because they're my friends too…but Tawni would rather call me Allison. She doesn't really think of me as her friend." Sonny explained, her voice beginning to feel distant. Portlyn rolled her eyes.

"Hart is just an oversensitive wannabe who's never going to make it to the big time. Did you know that she auditioned for my part in _Mackenzie Falls _two years ago but didn't get it? So she reserved to comedy…no offense." Sonny's eyes widened in shock. Her mouth gaped open as she had to repeat those words into her mind until they finally sunk into her brain.

"Oh my gosh, seriously?" she gasped.

"Seriously. Don't let her get to you. She'll soften up to you eventually anyways. I mean, if you can get Chad to act nice to you then Hart will. She's just intimidated anyways." Sonny blinked, giving Portlyn a curious look.

"I thought Chad was just pretending to be nice to me?" Sonny said, her words sounding so irresolute again. She wondered if she just stated a statement or asked a question. Portlyn scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Who fed you that garbage? No, let me guess: your cast mates." Sonny nodded her head. "Well, to set the record straight, Chad doesn't _act _nice in front of normal people, only on TV. He's definitely not pretending. Actually the reason why he's nice to you is because…well…he can't act mean to you." Sonny blinked, confusion running in and out of her head. "Put it this way: he's…scared. Scared of something. He won't tell me, but whatever that something is, it has to do with you."

"Why would Chad be scared of me?" Sonny questioned. Portlyn shrugged.

"Why should he be scared of you? Why should Tawni be scared of you? Why should I be scared of Chad? Why should _everyone _be scared of Chad? Sonny, there's lots of questions why a person should be scared of another, but not all of them could be answered, especially if you're asking the wrong person." Sonny gave Portlyn another perplexed look, not understanding a single word she just said. Portlyn stood up and touched Sonny's arm, giving her a small smile. "Why don't you just ask Chad?" She offered before walking out of the dressing room.

Sonny immediately thought against every person who said that Portlyn was stupid. The girl was smarter than she portrays.

* * *

Portlyn walked into Chad's dressing room again to find him looking through a box that she's never seen before. She stopped short once she saw the look on Chad's face. He was so alone and depressed. It was a look that seemed rare. Chad always looked so authoritative, so powerful, as if he could rule the world right now. Seeing him this devastated was so new that Portlyn was speechless for a moment. "Uh, what are you doing?" she asked awkwardly. Chad fumbled with the object he was holding in his hand and instantly threw it into the box, tucking it behind his vanity.

"None of your business." He retorted, sneering at her. Portlyn rolled her eyes and reached out behind the vanity to grab the box. "Hey, don't touch my things! Who gave you the right to just grab my belongings! Get out of my room!" Chad yelled, trying to retrieve the box before Portlyn could get her hands on it. Portlyn snatched the box quickly and opened it. The small blue box revealed several different pictures that dated from when Chad was a baby to a couple years ago.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up a picture of Chad and a girl. Chad was just five years old, and he was completely dirty from the wet dirt that surrounded him. He was in the air, looking ready to attack the girl and cover her with mud as well. The girl was laughing hysterically as she watched Chad hover over her. Portlyn thought she saw this girl before..."Is this you? Aw, Chad you look so adorable when you're a baby! Who's the girl next to you?" she said, smiling at the adorable picture of Chad when he was five. Chad grabbed the picture from her hands and thrust it back into the box.

"She's just my…neighbor." He mumbled furiously, taking the box back. "Can you go now?" Though, it was more of an order than a question.

Portlyn took the picture again and looked at the back of it. "No, don't!" Chad said, reaching out for the picture again. But it was too late. Portlyn's eyes widened as she read what was written neatly.

_Chad and Sonny on their first play date. 1997. _

"So this is what you're scared of…" she whispered.


	5. Coincidences

**A/N: Hey guys, how're my favorite Channy loving, SWAC adoring peoples? lol. I'm in a hyper mood for some reason. But anyways, prepare yourselves for major fluffy cute Chad and Sonny moments! Sorry that this chapter is a tad short, but it's better than nothing! For the next few chapters or so, you will be reading cutesy lovey-dovey Channy moments! Starting...now!**

5. Coincidences

Chad snatched the picture from Portlyn's hands and stuffed it back into the box. "I'm not scared of anything, and this is nothing! It's just a stupid picture!" he said, tucking the box back under his chair. He took in deep breaths and kept his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. His face looked white and his eyes darkened. He was the image of anger colliding with fear. Portlyn blinked at him, not uttering a word. She was worried for Chad, worried that he might have a breakdown any moment.

"So…who is she then?" Portlyn whispered. Chad glanced at her then at his box.

"Who's who?" he muttered back. Portlyn sighed and took a seat on his couch, searching for the box underneath. This time, Chad didn't protest. He just stared at his co-star as she opened the box, flipping through the pictures. "She's just my neighbor, Portlyn. My neighbor named…Sonny." He chocked out. Portlyn shook her head and continued to look through the pictures.

"You're not telling me something, Chad." She said. Portlyn stopped at one picture. She looked up at Chad before staring back at the photograph. "Here's one with you and her older and…kissing." Chad grimaced and immediately looked away.

Portlyn studied the picture intently. Chad looked the same, just a tad younger. There was something different about him though, something that Portlyn rarely saw in him. _He looked happy._ He had that look in his face that pictured complete happiness and pure innocence. If a person would ever see this picture, they would never think that this is Chad Dylan Cooper at age fourteen.

Chad was lying on the grass with Sonny in his arms, snuggling with him. Chad's lips were on Sonny's, his eyes were closed, and he simply looked blissful. They looked so free…so in love. Portlyn smiled at the picture and traced her fingers against it. "You guys look so cute!" she exclaimed. She couldn't stop smiling as her romantic side began to overtake her mind. "So she's your girlfriend?" she asked. Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"_Ex_-girlfriend." He clarified.

"What happened?" Portlyn wondered, feeling a bit sad. The two looked so cheerful in the picture. Their faces made it look impossible for them to break up. "You guys look so in lo-"

"It's none of your business." Chad said, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. Portlyn's eyes suddenly widened. She stared back and forth at the picture then at Chad, studying the features closely. Then it was like a light bulb lighted up on top of her head.

"Is this why you're so scared of Allison? Because she just happens to look exactly like Sonny?"

"I am not scared of Allison, and she looks nothing like Sonny!" Chad snapped.

"Maybe that's because she _is _Sonny! Chad, she's from Wisconsin too, her nickname is Sonny-"

"That proves nothing! You know what; I don't want to deal with you anymore! _Get out!_" he ordered, pointing at his door. Portlyn stood up and walked out of the door, knowing that she shouldn't push Chad any longer. She gave him a sympathetic look before exiting out of his dressing room.

Chad sighed and glared at the picture. He hated this picture. He wanted to burn it, rip it, run it over, _anything _to destroy it. He sighed and threw the picture back into the box. He knew he couldn't do that though. He just…couldn't.

Chad got up and walked outside of the studio. He needed to clear his head, to stop thinking about all of these…_possibilities_. Chad sat on the curb outside of Condor Studio and rubbed his forehead, trying to relax. He took a deep breath and looked at the asphalt in front of him, kicking random pieces of rocks near his feet. He closed his eyes as the soft warm winds of Hollywood tickled his skin. He was finally at the state of peace and tranquility.

"So…is this your favorite spot?" a voice asked. Chad looked up to see Allison herself whom was smiling sweetly down at him. Chad rolled his eyes and ignored her, his peaceful mood crashing. He looked straightforward again. Allison frowned a bit and sat down next to Chad, imitating his gaze. "It's really pretty out here, you know, if you ignore the smog and stuff." She said, attempting small talk.

"Don't you have some comedic things to shoot?" Chad asked, not meeting Allison's eyes. Allison shifted uncomfortably next to Chad. She bit her lip and tapped her fingertips nervously on her lap.

"Well, we're taking a break right now." She laughed shyly. Chad didn't reply. He continued to stare ahead of him, mentally telling Allison to leave him alone. "So, I heard you're from Wisconsin. Am I right?" Allison asked, a little more enthusiastically.

"Uh, yeah," Chad answered. Allison nodded her head and rubbed her arms. This moment had to go in the Guinness World Record book for most awkward conversation.

"Well, I'm from Wisconsin too."

"Wow, how special," Chad said sarcastically. Allison gave him an offended look. She couldn't take it anymore. She just had to say it now.

"Okay, really, what did I ever do to you? Ever since I got here you've been acting like I did something terrible to you. You're always ignoring me and when you're not, there's never a nice thing that comes out of your mouth. Did I do something wrong to you? Tell me, Chad, because I'm sick and tired of this." She said. Chad felt a pang inside of him. What was that sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach?

Chad looked the other direction opposite as Allison's. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out all signs of her. Allison placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry. If I did anything to you, I'm sorry. I just don't like it when people hate me." She said. Chad slightly opened his eyes. He glanced at Allison, feeling that pang deepen. "Can we just start over and be friends?" she asked hopefully.

_Friends? Did she just ask to be friends with me? _Chad thought. Of all his years he's been in here, nobody has ever offered him friendship. Not one single person. And now here he is, sitting on the curb in front of the studios, and a girl from _So Random _is asking him to be friends. God, he must be pathetic. But Chad wasn't stupid.

He stared at Allison, looking at her features. Her wavy chestnut brown hair, her dark pools of eyes, her simple beauty. It was all luring Chad. He wanted to say no. His brain and his gut were telling him to ditch the girl and walk away. But his heart was telling him otherwise…Chad has never been in this situation. He hated it so much, it was killing him in the inside. He didn't know how to respond. But from the eager look Allison was giving him, he knew that he had to make a choice soon.

What choice should he make? There was always the possibility that this Allison girl could be…_her_. Chad couldn't risk heartbreak. He wouldn't allow it. But if Allison is _her_, then how could she not remember it? If this is _her _then she would have been ignoring Chad from day one, not asking to be friends. Maybe it just was a coincidence. They're both from Wisconsin. They're both perky and happy all the time. They both look exactly the same. It's just a _coincidence_.

Chad gave Allison a weak smile. "Sure, why not," he whispered. He didn't know what came over him, but he had a feeling that he won't regret it.

Allison grinned and surprised Chad with a tight hug, causing him to blush different shades of red. Chad was taken back. He just sat there, his arms at his side, confused. Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't _hug. Only on TV, but besides that, he doesn't hug! His first instinct would be to pull away, disgusted. Though, Sonny beat him to that.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger." She said sheepishly. "I hope that didn't ruin anything." She giggled timidly. Chad smiled again, trying to show her that it was alright.

"It's fine." He assured her, patting her leg. "So now that we're…friends…do you wanna go hang out? My scenes aren't going to be shot in another couple hours, and I have nothing to do." he said. Truth be said, Chad was nervous for asking that. He felt like a complete fool for saying those words. He looked at Allison wondering if she noticed his timidity. Allison checked the time on her cell phone and smiled.

"Yeah, sure, I bet the guys wouldn't mind if I stepped out for a while. Plus, the sketches mainly have Nico and Grady today." Allison stood up and offered Chad her hands. Chad awkwardly took them and Allison pulled him up. "Now let's go! I know this amazing ice cream parlor I found that we could go to!" Allison said, taking Chad's arm and dragging him towards a random direction.

Usually, Chad would start yelling since a: he doesn't get dragged, b: he doesn't eat ice cream unless he's in a five star restaurant, and c: Allison is ruining the sleeves in his jacket! But instead, Chad halted to a stop and took Allison's hand.

"Why don't we take my car? It'll be faster." He said, leading her to the parking lot. Allison slightly blushed as she stared down at their intertwined hand. Chad followed her gaze and immediately let go of her hand. "Uh, it's this way." He said.

_You're an idiot! Don't ruin this! Mess this up and Portlyn will be your only friend for a _long _time. And you _really _don't want that. _He mentally scolded. He couldn't believe how much he wanted this sixteen year old girl to be his friend. He was practically desperate for her companionship!

Chad stopped in front of his car and entered the driver's seat as Allison stepped into the passenger seat. "So where to?" he asked, giving Allison that sweet smile of his that could make any girl swoon over him. Allison gawked at his smile for a moment before glancing down at her hands, looking shy all over again. She took a deep breath and quickly regained confidence, smiling back at Chad.

"It's just around the corner." Allison said, pointing at the direction. "Just turn left at the stoplight." Chad nodded and followed her order. He stopped in front of a small ice cream parlor that he's never really noticed before. No one else was inside except for a very bored worker.

"Oh, you'll love it here! They have the best ice cream in all of Hollywood!" Allison said, opening the door. Chad chuckled and followed her inside. They stared down at the ice cream flavors under the containers. Allison smiled down at the varieties, looking hungry already. "Oh, they have the best strawberry flavored ice cream that's perfect with chocolate syrup, pink sprinkles, whip cream, and-"

"Nuts?" Chad finished for her. Allison smiled and him and nodded, surprised.

"Yeah, actually…you're right. That's my super, special, secret ice cream recipe. How did you know about that?" she asked, shocked. Chad coughed and averted his gaze.

"Uh, it was a guess." He stuttered, staring intently at the ice creams. Allison laughed and nudged Chad in the stomach.

"A really good guess, Mr. Cooper." She smirked. Chad laughed and shook his head. "Well anyways, I'm in a desperate need of ice cream." Allison looked at the worker and smiled at her. "One strawberry with chocolate syrup, pink sprinkles, whip cream, and…and nuts." The worker stared at her and Chad suspiciously for a long moment before giving Allison her order.

"And, uh, I'll have a vanilla, just plain vanilla." Chad said.

"Aw, come on, Chad, you have to want something more. I would expect you wanting caramel syrup and chocolate bits in there." She laughed. Chad stared at her before awkwardly scratching his head.

_Actually…that is something I would want._ He thought.

"It's fine; I'll just have plain vanilla." Chad said to the worker. The worker nodded her head and handed Chad over the cone. Chad and Allison paid for their ice creams and sat over in a booth in the corner. Allison immediately dug into her ice cream, but Chad just stared at his uneasily. Allison gave him a look.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you eating your ice cream?" she asked. As she took another lick of her strawberry ice cream, a bit slid onto her nose. Chad snickered and shook his head. "What?" she asked, looking around, wondering what was so funny.

Chad scratched his nose with his finger. "You have a little something there." He chuckled. He handed her a napkin and dabbed her nose. "All gone." He announced, smirking. Allison blushed again and stared down, embarrassed. "And the only reason why I'm not eating my ice cream is because you're right, I _do _need caramel syrup and chocolate bits on them." He winked before heading back to the counter. Allison laughed and sighed.

She smiled at Chad as he enthusiastically sat back down. Chad felt different. It was like his inner child was coming alive inside of him. All these years in Hollywood, Chad was expected to be mature, serious with his work. There were never chances to release all of that intensity. But being with Allison made him want to be…different.

"You know, I thought you were just some jerk. I'm glad that you're not." Allison said, smiling brightly at Chad. Chad smiled back as he felt his cheeks heating up again. No one has ever said those words to him. That pang in the pit of his stomach that was usually there was gone. Instead, it was replaced by something like a warm, fluttery, good feeling. A feeling that Chad hasn't felt in a long, _long _time. Chad liked this feeling.

Suddenly, bright flashes surrounded them from behind the window. Allison covered her face while Chad grabbed Allison's arm. "Come on; let's get back to the car." He said, pulling her up. Allison swiftly took their ice creams before Chad dragged her onto the parking lot. He hid Allison inside of his jacket and led her back to his convertible, driving away.

Allison burst out laughing. She clapped her hands as she continued to laugh, looking as if she couldn't stop. Chad gave her an insane look. "What's so funny?" he asked. Allison took a lick of her ice cream and handed Chad his, still giggling.

"I can't believe people would stalk others like that. It's kind of funny if you think about it." She said. Chad gave her an incredulous look.

"Don't you mean annoying?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Then again, you Randoms think that everything is funny." He said, smirking at her. Allison smiled and shook her head, not feeling insulted at all.

"No, it's not their fault actually. It's their job to take pictures of us. It's just like how it's our job to entertain, to bring emotion to our viewers. Each picture of us they take puts food on their plates and a roof over their heads. They need that job just as much as we need to act, Chad."

_And she doesn't find any fault even in the worst people_... Chad shook his head. _It's just a coincidence_. He assured himself.

"It's just funny how they would go through great measures to do that. We're just teenagers eating ice cream, and they think that they have the next biggest scoop." Allison giggled. Chad smiled at her and squeezed her hand, gently rubbing circles on it with his thumb.

"Well Chad Dylan Cooper never fails to give Hollywood something to talk about." He winked before stepping on the gas and speeding back to Condor Studios.


	6. Butterflies

**A/N: Well here we are, continuing with the light chapters of this story. The friendship part at least ;) I feel like I'm going insane. I want a new SWAC episode right now! And one with adorable Chad and Sonny moments! As my last resort, I just recorded all of those episodes that consists of cute Chad and Sonny moments onto my DVR and watched those instead. Desperate? I know. But anyways, happy 4th of July! **

6. Butterflies

"Wow that was dangerously fun!" Allison commented enthusiastically as Chad roughly parked in front of the studio with a loud screech. "Are you sure you passed that driver's test?" she joked, poking him in the side. Chad laughed and poked her tickle spot, causing Allison to let out a high pitch squeal.

"Yes, I _did _pass my driver's test. We, the citizens of the Los Angeles metropolitan, just tend to drive a little too fast." He said, attempting a serious voice but ended up laughing in between. The two closed the car doors behind them and headed over to the entrance. "Anyways, do you want me to walk you back to your set? I heard that there're monsters that jump out if you're a five foot three inch brunette." He winked as they entered the studio.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I have my knight in shining armor on speed dial." Allison replied, smiling sweetly back at Chad.

"Oh, and who may this knight be? Because I'm sure that he is nothing against me. I mean look at me!" he said cockily. Allison laughed and shook her head. Chad smiled at her, that annoying but nice feeling inside of his stomach returning. It was like feathery wings were flapping inside of him quickly. Her laugh, her smile, herself in general created that feeling. Was that supposed to mean anything?

"I'll just see you later, Chad." Allison said, giving Chad a quick hug before skipping off to stage 3. As they touched, Chad felt that fluttering feeling increase even more. It was like an explosion of butterflies erupted inside of him. He bit his lip as his face heated again. Her touch was so soft, so sweet. Chad wanted more. Oh, he _definitely _wanted more. Allison Monroe was officially his newest addiction.

He blinked once he realized something. _Were we just flirting? _He wondered. Sure, Chad flirted in his life – when he's not mad. He's had his fair share of girlfriends, and women of all ages obviously adored his charming looks and are attracted to his charisma – when he's not heartless. But flirting with a girl from Chuckle City who he just made friends with _today_? Chad rolled his eyes and shook his head, dismissing the thought. He was just thinking too much.

Chad walked towards stage 2. He sauntered through the set of _Mackenzie Falls _with a big smile on his face and whistled merrily. Everyone stared at him, noticing his odd new behavior. Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't _saunter, and he _doesn't _whistle merrily. Shock and bewilderment were written all over their faces, everyone but Portlyn at least. She smiled at Chad, knowing that he finally talked to Allison. She skipped over to him excitedly.

"So where did you go?" she asked eagerly. Chad smiled at her and shook his head.

"You know, around, hanging out." He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"Who were you with?" she asked, getting more impatient and impatient by the second.

"Just a friend," He said, smirking, "named Allison." Portlyn gasped.

"Oh you guys went on a date!" she squealed and clapped her hands – a little too loudly. Their co-stars gave Chad an astonished look. Chad Dylan Cooper-date-Allison Monroe?! Out of nowhere, a stranger ran out of the set, scribbling quickly on a notepad. Chad sent a death glare towards Portlyn's way, knowing that the paparazzi will hear about this very soon.

"Good God, Portlyn. Way to ruin my day." He said. Portlyn scoffed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, who cares? The paparazzo just wants something to talk about. You of all people should be used to the attention. Have you heard what they're saying about you and Allison in the tabloids right now? They're yelling at you again because they're scared that you're going to corrupt this girl, Chad. If they catch a sweet picture of you two, the paparazzi will leave you alone, and you and Allison could be the next biggest power couple!" Portlyn said brightly.

Chad rolled his eyes and sat in his chair. "Portlyn, Allison and I are just friends. And I…really like her." Portlyn's eyes lit up. She opened her mouth to speak, but Chad quickly cut her off. "And when I say that I really like her, I mean that I really like her as a friend because she doesn't annoy, butt into my personal life, or _annoy_ me. Unlike _somebody_ here." He said. Portlyn sneered at Chad and grabbed her script.

"Whatever, you know you like-like her." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" Chad demanded darkly.

"Nothing," Portlyn replied, giving Chad a fake smile.

"Places, people!" Mark announced as he stepped onto the set. He glared and Chad and sighed. "Oh, you're back. We'll do your scene next, Cooper." He said, trying not to sound harsh to him. Chad nodded his head thoughtfully, not even bothering to make a diva fit over why his scene isn't first.

"Okay, I'll wait." He said, re-reading through his lines.

Everyone at _Mackenzie Falls_, staff and cast, stared at Chad again. They were all thinking the same thing: Who is this? Because it's definitely not Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

Evening rolled by and there was not even one complaint that escaped from Chad's lips. No blow ups, no whines, no threats, nothing. Everyone was still in shock. Chad hardly noticed his new behavior. He just thought that it was just another day at work. He couldn't understand why everyone was sending him weird looks.

Chad headed back to his car, his poorly written _Mackenzie Falls _script in his back pocket. (Maybe he could "accidentally" let it loose when he's in the freeway.) As he got into his car, he found Allison exiting Condor Studios as well, talking into her phone. Chad smiled as he stared at her.

"Hey, need a ride?" He asked once Allison hung up.

"Actually, I do need one. My mom just called me, telling me that she can't pick me up." Allison stepped into his convertible and gave Chad a sweet smile. "Thanks, Cooper," she said. Chad ignored the fluttery feeling and smiled back at her.

"So where do you Randoms live?" he asked, flashing off his famous smirk. Allison smirked back and rolled her eyes.

"This Random lives in Los Angeles." She replied coolly. Allison gave Chad the directions to her house and Chad instantly drove away. Allison turned the radio station and flipped through the stations. She landed on a pop song and started to dance crazily while singing along to the beat. Chad laughed and continued to drive through the freeway, singing along to the song with Allison. Normally, Chad would have yelled at the person who dared to change his radio station, let alone touch his precious car. But really, Chad's _never _normal with Allison.

"I would have never thought that you would know this song." Allison said, sounding a bit surprised.

"Yeah, well not many people know me." Chad said truthfully. Allison's smile tugged down. She bit her lip and awkwardly twirled her hair. She wanted to talk to Chad, get to know him better, but the fact that he just admitted that he was _not _a "bad-boy" or a "jerk-throb" but just a misunderstood actor made her feel guilty. She then turned and fully faced him, lowering the volume to the next song.

"So who are you, Chad?" Allison asked curiously, almost sounding like a reporter. Chad raised an eyebrow and glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you said that not many people know you. I don't want to be one of those people." Chad noticed that Allison's cheeks began to lightly flush red. It must have taken _a lot _of courage to ask Chad Dylan Cooper that. "I mean, we're friends, right? You tell me your story then I'll tell you mine."

Chad sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not really much of a story. It's more of a nightmare to me. My life is full of people nagging me or bashing me, and there's nothing good in between. I'm your typical Hollywood Bad-Boy." He said somewhat sarcastically. Allison frowned again, realizing that this was harder than she expected. Of course Chad wouldn't want to tell her this kind of thing. First of all, Chad's a _guy,_ and secondly, guys don't open up too much or at all. Plus, what person would want to talk about how the world thinks that he's this terrible excuse of a human being?

"C'mon, Chad, you know that you're not a bad guy. People are just labeling you for no good reasons." Sonny said, trying to sound as caring as possible. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Sure, tell that to the press." He said. "There's no one out there who doesn't think I'm this jerk."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't think that you're a bad guy." Chad felt his heart skip a beat. He could feel his face heating and sweat droplets dripping down from his forehead. Chad gripped onto the steering wheel tightly, hoping that he wouldn't start blushing. "Actually, I think you're really sweet and nice and even funny." Allison said, smiling innocently at Chad. The worst part is that she was telling the truth. She wasn't flirting, she wasn't purposely acting cutesy, but no, she was telling the thick truth.

"Pfft, you think I'm _funny_? Well that's a first." Chad said, trying to sound casual. Allison giggled.

"Yeah, you're funny." She repeated.

"Well I am a man who is capable of bringing tears and laughter to people." Chad said conceitedly. Allison broke into a wide smile and began to laugh again.

"See, you _are _funny, even when you're just being cocky." Chad smiled along with her. He glanced at her face, regretting it. Chad wanted to hit the breaks and just stare at her endlessly, forever and ever. _Forever and ever_. Chad immediately snapped out of his thoughts and looked straight ahead on the road again.

"But Chad, you really need to stop this bad boy act. I know you're not a bad boy." Allison said. Chad tensed up, trying not to retort anything back. Allison placed her hand on top of his for the second time today. Chad felt like a stick as electricity glided from skin to skin. He stared down at their hands for a moment before back at the road, thinking why he was feeling this. He and Allison have made contact before, but only butterflies would burst through. And now there's a spark?

"Well maybe I'm only 'bad' to people who deserve to be treated badly." Chad replied reasonably. He willed himself to stop thinking about that tingle that was pricking his skin. It got harder when Allison gripped tighter onto his hand.

"You really should treat everyone the same then." Allison whispered.

"Look, I had a really, _really _bad incident in the past. Ever since that day, I've been in a bad mood and I never gave people a…a chance. I just immediately treated them horribly." Chad said. "But then _you _showed up. For some reason, I couldn't get mad at you. I mean, I get mad at everything and everyone no matter who they are. You…I just couldn't." he said. Allison began to blush madly again. Chad could feel their contacting hands getting sweatier as timidity invaded both of them.

"What makes me different?" Allison whispered. Chad could hear her heart thumping loudly and quickly, beating into a fast rhythm. They were both nervous, but they didn't know why.

"I don't know." Chad replied back. "You're this jumpy, happy, optimistic girl who's nice to everyone – and that's the kind of people that I hate the most. But for some twisted and unknown reason, I actually like you."

Chad stopped the car in front of Allison's house. Allison glanced at her door before smiling back at Chad. "Well that's good since I like you too." She said. Allison leaned over and gave Chad a tight hug. After today, Chad learned that he was going to get a lot of these if he's going to be friends with Allison Monroe. So he actually wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her back. It felt new to him, different. Sure, he's hugged many people in his life, but the _feeling _was different. It felt real. That spark combined with the butterflies and began attacking Chad's insides. He didn't know if he wanted to pull away or hug Allison even tighter.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chad." Allison whispered into his ear before releasing herself from him. She avoided making eye-contact, and Chad could see why. Allison's entire face was flushed with a deep red, a blush so obvious that Chad couldn't help but smirk. Though, he said nothing, not wanting to embarrass his new friend.

Chad smiled as he drove away, back to his home in Beverly Hills. He glanced at himself at the rear view mirror, seeing that his cheeks were slightly tinted. Chad averted his gaze onto the cement that made up the highway. "What the heck is that annoying feeling?" he mumbled to himself as that sparked feeling rose beneath him.

And he asked himself the same question as he continued to drive back home. Once Chad reached his room, he couldn't take it anymore. He went down to his last resort and decided to call Portlyn – something he _absolutely _never wanted to do in his entire lifetime. Chad grabbed his cell phone and rolled down on his contact list until he reached Portlyn's name. He sighed and rolled his eyes (since he always seems to do that whenever he's with her) and called her.

"Chad?" Portlyn answered with such shock in her voice.

"Hey, uh, I need to ask you a question." Chad said. Portlyn could hear the tension in Chad's voice.

"Oh, God, don't tell me you're going to ask me out." Portlyn said, worried.

"In your dreams!" Chad retorted, feeling completely disgusted. Portlyn sighed in relief.

"Oh good, you scared me there for a moment, Chad." She said. Chad rolled his eyes again, thinking that he shouldn't have called her in the first place. Well it wouldn't hurt if he asked his question now. He had nothing to lose.

"My stomach has been…upsetting me today." Chad said awkwardly. Portlyn was silent on the other line. Chad could tell she had that stupid confused look on her face, so he continued on. "Like, there's some spark thing poking me or something is fluttering inside of me…and it only happens when I'm with Allison." Portlyn began to squeal. Chad just had a feeling that she was jumping up and down.

"Oh, Chad, do you know what that means?!" she asked excitedly.

"If I did I then wouldn't have called you." Chad replied in a frustrated voice. _Maybe I shouldn't have called you at all_. He thought.

"Ha, I _knew _that you guys were meant to be! I mean, just one day of getting to know her and you're already feeling this way? I'm like a love goddess! You guys already look cute together, I know that, but I was the only one who knew that you guys were meant for each other – or at least she's meant for you. I don't know about her-"

"Portlyn, what are you talking about?!" Chad cut in. He felt his heart rate increase as conclusions began to draw in his head. He closed his eyes as he felt an army of small butterflies swarm all around his body, flapping their wings rapidly against his skin. He told himself that it couldn't be, it can't.

"You have a crush on Allison Monroe!"

But it is.


	7. Self Control

7. Self-control

"You are insane, Portlyn!" Chad yelled into the phone. He could feel his cheeks heating up. Chad has never been so flustered in his whole entire life. Portlyn was still giggling on the other line, taunting Chad, repeating over and over that he has a crush on her. "You're crazy! Crazy I tell ya! I don't have a crush on her, Portlyn, and you better not be spreading this around!" he added urgently.

"You _so _like her, Chad! You're just denying it! When are you going to ask her out?" Portlyn asked.

"I! Don't! Like! Her!" Chad roared. "And I will never ask her out! She's my friend!"

"Yeah, now she's your friend, but when you ask her out-" Chad sighed angrily and hung up. He couldn't handle Portlyn's voice – or presence – anymore. He knew that he was _never _going to call Portlyn and ask her for advice ever again.

_You _so _like her, Chad!_ Her words were implanted into Chad's mind. He needed to erase it fast or else he was going to explode.

He couldn't _possibly _have a crush on this childish girl! He was Chad Dylan Cooper for Christ's sake, the teenager who was known for dating the most beautiful girls God has placed into this planet, gorgeous girls who have hearts of solid ice. Sonny Monroe was not a beautiful or gorgeous girl, for her beauty was godly, angelic. And she wasn't merciless; instead she was the most caring girl Chad has ever met. Sonny Monroe: not the type of girl Chad Dylan Cooper would be seen making out with.

But Chad couldn't help but contemplate Portlyn's accuses. _You so like her, Chad! _(That stupid sentence wouldn't escape his mind.) He began to wonder if he actually did like her. It…could happen…it's possible…likely. It just wasn't true though – in Chad's mind at least.

Chad heard his cell phone go off. He grabbed it, seeing that he received a text from Portlyn. Chad rolled his eyes, and read it. (Even if he knew that he didn't want to.)

**Hey! Why did you hang up on me?! I was still talking you know!**

**Too bad. **He replied, knowing that he's had enough with Portlyn for today.

The second he pressed send, Chad's phone went off again. He sighed, annoyed, thinking that it was his air-headed co-star again, and she trying to irritate him as always. He furiously pressed _read_ on his phone, ready to throw something harsh back at Portlyn.

**I think I forgot to say thank you for the ride. So thanks. I really appreciated it :D **

Chad found himself smiling at the message. Well, he knows for sure that that wasn't Portlyn.

* * *

It was a scorching Wednesday, the temperatures hot over the eighties with people all over southern California desperately praying that it would rain (or snow), but neither of them were expected. But the only reason why this Wednesday was so important was because it was also the second week into Chad and Sonny's _friend_ship. And for every hour of those fourteen days straight, it's been harder for Chad to keep…control of himself. Unbearable, agonizing, excruciating fourteen days of tolerance. Chad felt like exploding.

And Portlyn wasn't making it any easier. She never misses a chance to tease Chad or encourage him to ask Allison out. Everyday (more like every _hour_), she would go up to him and make endless fun of him, joking around how the unloving Chad Dylan Cooper has "fallen in love" or how he should seriously start acting flirty and lead her on.

Chad's responses: _I don't love her, you're mental, not gonna happen, _and mostly, _get out, Portlyn!_

"There she is! Say hi to her!" Portlyn whispered loudly as Allison stepped into the commissary. Chad rolled his eyes and elbowed her in the stomach, signaling her to be quiet. "Ow, don't be difficult, Chad. Just say hi to her. Girls love to be noticed." Portlyn advised him, gesturing towards the perky brunette.

"Are you sure that's not just you…or that Barbie doll over there?" Chad asked, glancing at Tawni. "Ugh, I hate her. She's like a vile version of you." He muttered underneath his breath. Portlyn gasped and smacked Chad's arm. Chad yelped and rubbed his arm, sending Portlyn a murderous glare.

"Don't compare me to Tawni Hart!" she hissed. Chad rolled his eyes and studied the _So Random _table. The butterflies returned once his vision landed on Allison. He couldn't help but smile as she and Tawni laughed. "And it looks like you have to like Hart if you want to be Allison's boyfriend. They're like best friends, you know." Portlyn added as she stared at the blonde girl in disgust.

"I wonder how." Chad mumbled. "I thought they hated each other." He said, facing Portlyn. Portlyn shrugged.

"I don't know. Chuckle City has mood swings. Hart will hate Allison then the next day she'll start treating her like they are BFFs. But what's important is that Chuckle City _overall _likes _you_, Chad." Portlyn said, giving her cast mate a serious look. Chad looked at her for a moment before he began to laugh so hard, he almost forgot to breathe.

"Oh God, them like me? Ha, yeah, that'll happen the day after never! Plus, why would I want them to like me? I don't associate with those losers." Portlyn raised an eyebrow pointedly. "Except for Allison, but her stupid cast mates are just insufferable." Chad said, glancing over at his friend again.

"Well if they don't like you, then you might as well give up on liking Allison." Chad gave her a questioning look. "Look, they love Allison. They're all like family. It's like meeting the girl's parents. If the parents don't like the boy, either the boy gets kicked out and the girl never gets to see the boy again, or _bad, bad _things happen to the boy." Chad groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Please, I don't even like Allison like that. I'm not worried about 'meeting the parents' and you shouldn't be either." Chad said. Portlyn shook her head, irritated, and turned the other way, sighing in annoyance.

"Fine, you'll admit it sooner or later." She muttered underneath her breath as she mixed the lasagna in front of her.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Nothing!" Portlyn replied with fake enthusiasm. Chad eyed her suspiciously before rolling his eyes again and turning back to his lunch. Portlyn stared at Chad disappointedly, thinking that he'll never admit or react to his true feelings. She sighed, feeling hopeless. She knew that these two were right for each other, and she _knew _that Chad and Allison had history with each other. She didn't know why, but she just had a feeling.

Suddenly, a light bulb illuminated above her head. Chad was probably going to kill her for doing this, but she knew that sometime in the future, he'll thank her. Portlyn stood up from her chair and smiled over at the _So Random _table. "Hey, Allison, why don't you sit here with us today?" she offered sweetly. Chad immediately choked on his steak. He grabbed for his water and chugged it down while sending daggers towards Portlyn's way.

Allison and the rest of her cast members looked at the _Mackenzie Falls _starlet, confused. "Um, no she'll be over _here_, where she belongs." Tawni answered for Allison. Portlyn sneered at her and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well we're inviting here over _here_, you know, where the people with actual talent deserve to be seated." She retorted. Tawni gasped.

"You little-"

"Tawni, why don't I just see what they want and I'll come back, okay?" Allison suggested before Tawni could finish her sentence. Tawni rolled her eyes at her friend's pacifist ways and grunted, reluctantly agreeing.

Allison curiously walked over to the _Mackenzie Falls _table and sat in front of Portlyn and Chad, eyeing them strangely. The three just sat there, not knowing what to say or what to do. Chad was staring firmly at his plate; Portlyn was glancing back and forth between Allison and Chad, while Allison continued to stare at them, still confused. Portlyn sighed and faked a smile.

"Well anyways, hey, Allison, what's up?" she asked, striking up a conversation. Portlyn didn't know if she could handle any more of the unwanted awkward silence that was creeping over them.

"Um, nothing really, just um, eating lunch I guess." She mumbled. Her eyes widened when she looked at Chad's plate. "Hey, why do you guys get better food then us?" she whined. Chad finally looked up and laughed.

"Better food for the better show, you know that, Monroe." He playfully winked. Allison rolled her eyes and laughed. Chad smiled at her. He adored her laugh as much as he adored his hair. For a moment, he felt like they were the only two people in the room, that Portlyn wasn't silently awing over them, or that the Randoms weren't glaring harshly at him. It was just Chad and Allison.

"But here, I'm not that hungry anyways." Chad said, pushing his plate towards her. Allison smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I have my unfinished pizza lying on my plate back there." She said, pushing it back.

"No, I insist." Chad smiled, handing the plate back to her.

"No, Chad, it's okay." Allison laughed.

"Ally," he jokingly whined.

"Ally? Really, Chad, is that the only nickname you could think of giving her?" Portlyn asked, giving Chad another disappointed look. Chad furiously blushed a bright red while Allison laughed again. She placed her hand lightly on top of Chad's.

"Well it's cute. It's different from my other nickname." She said, squeezing Chad's hand for assurance.

"Really, what's your other nickname?" Chad asked, smirking as he felt their legs touch slightly. He felt Allison immediately pull back, embarrassed.

"Well only my closest friends and family know what my nickname is." Allison smirked back.

"And I'm not a close friend?" Chad asked, pretending to be offended. Allison giggled and shook her head.

"You're a friend." She said. "A really good one,"

Tawni gasped. "They're flirting! Do you see that?! They're flirting!" she whisper-screamed, looking at her cast mates frantically. "I would totally think that is cute if it wasn't _Chad Dylan Cooper_ Sonny's flirting with! That is just sickening to my precious eyes!" she added, glancing distastefully at the _Mackenzie Falls _table. "I need to stop this before Sonny falls for the wrong guy. Chad's going to break her heart like he did with all of those other girls."

"Well you better stop him now because it looks like they're getting pretty cozy over there." Zora noted, shuddering disgustedly.

Portlyn glared over at the _So Random _table as Tawni stood up and headed towards them. She stood up and walked over Tawni, grabbing her arm and pulling her out before she could get to Allison and Chad. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Tawni demanded as Portlyn continued to drag her into the halls.

"Stopping you from ruining a moment! Don't you see that they're so in love with each other? I can't let you ruin that." Portlyn said. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"In _love_? First of all, Chad doesn't fall in love. Secondly, a girl like Sonny doesn't fall in love with a guy like Chad. So I'm not ruining anything! And if Sonny is falling for Chad then I better ruin it because Chad's going to tear her heart into little pieces in about two days after they get together."

Portlyn blinked at Tawni. "Did you just call her Sonny?" she asked incredulously. Tawni rolled her eyes and jerked her arm from Portlyn's hold.

"Yes, I called her Sonny. Are you deaf and ugly too?"

"But…never mind. And I am _not _ugly, and Chad is not going to break Allison's heart! He loves her. Look at him; he's never looked at a girl the way he's looking at Allison right now." Tawni huffed and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Portlyn with impatience obvious in her eyes.

"He is not in love-" Portlyn pushed Tawni's head so that she was facing the two. Tawni watched in awe as Chad and Allison laughed together, their legs tangling within each other, their eyes concentrating on the ones that were in front of them. Tawni hated, absolutely soulfully hated, admitting it, but Portlyn was right. He _does _look in love, and Allison looked like she returned the feelings.

"You're insane. Chad doesn't fall in love. He's probably just going to go after the new girl and see what good it'll do him then ditch her when he gets bored." Tawni forced out. Portlyn frowned, her last remaining hopes dying. "You're really crazy for thinking that they could be something." Tawni scoffed before walking back towards Allison again.

Portlyn glared at the back of Tawni's head as she grabbed Allison and dragged her back to her table. She shook her head and sighed.

"At least I'm not a bad friend." She muttered before heading back to Chad.

* * *

Chad walked through the hallways of Condor Studios towards stage 2, trying to memorize the horrible lines that stood printed on the papers he was holding. _No Penelope, I can't believe you would do that to me! You know how much I loved you and you just do this to me? Leave me in my time of need?! How could you- _but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone jump into his arms.

"Oh, sorry, Chad!" Allison squealed, embarrassed. Chad looked at her, blinking in confusion. Apparently, his friend stumbled over something and tripped, landing into his arms unexpectedly. Their eyes locked directly on each other. Chad could feel sparks rising up in him again. He didn't know whether he wanted to pull away or lean in and kiss her right there, but either way the butterflies in his stomach were tugging and pulling in every possible direction there was.

"Um, it's alright." He finally said over a long term of silence. He slightly leaned back to keep himself from kissing her. He glanced down at her ruby lips, yearning to place his lips against hers.

"Yeah, I can't walk in these shoes. We're doing this sketch about models and apparently models walk in the highest heels." Allison laughed as she released herself from Chad's hold. Chad dug his hands into his pockets, wishing that his arms were around hers again. "Well I guess I can't complain. I mean, they are just five inches…actually I can complain. Five inches can make a girl fall flat on her butt." She continued.

"Huh, I was wondering why you were almost as tall as me." Chad smirked.

"Yeah well, I gotta head over to rehearsal before I cause more problems. I'm like a disaster waiting to happen in these shoes. I just knocked over four people on my way here and I tripped a dozen times. Good thing you caught me, Chad." Allison smiled.

Once again, Chad just felt like he wanted to _kiss _her. He wanted to pull her into him and crash his lips on hers, to kiss her vividly with colors exploding in their vision. Chad felt his knees weakening as that image replayed in his mind. Oh how he wanted that to be _real_.

"Yeah, Chuckle City doesn't want their favorite Random injured." Chad replied, attempting to keep his voice smooth and calm. But in the inside, he was shaking violently.

"Chuckle City?" Allison asked.

"_So Random_, you know, because you guys are always laughing and stuff." Chad explained. Allison nodded her head, understanding. She cracked a smile at Chad.

"Well it definitely beats Tawni Town."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Tawni Town?"

"You don't want to know." Allison laughed.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you! C'mon, rehearsal is starting in five minutes!" Tawni exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. She walked in her five inch heels like a pro, a poised master. She glanced at Chad and frowned, her poised forgotten. "Ugh, I'm not going to even ask why you're talking to that. We need to go!" she said, grabbing Allison's wrist and dragging her towards stage 3. Chad laughed as Allison stumbled over a handful of times, nearly taking Tawni down with her. The two girls barely made it to their set.

Chad smiled and picked up his script, starting where he left off.

_No Penelope, I can't believe you would do that to me! You know how much I loved you and you just do this to me? Leave me in my time of need?! How could you do this to this?! I thought you loved me…_

Chad's thoughts trailed away. He scowled and stuffed his script back into his pocket. He lost the will to memorize his lines. Chad glanced behind him and stared at the hallway that led to _So Random_'s set. He turned around and jogged into stage 3. Chad stealthily slipped into their dress rehearsal and hid behind the snack table.

"We are back with tonight's show!" the boy, Grady, announced as Tawni walked out in her ridiculous outfit, followed by Nico who was wearing an even stupider attire. "Aren't they stunning?" Chad rolled his eyes, wondering what he's even doing in here. He's wasting his valuable time watching these clowns. Why was her here in the first place again?

"Yes, they are, but now it's time for our main dress of the night!" the little girl, Zora said as she faced the curtains. Chad's eyes widened as Allison stepped through the red curtains. She was still wearing those heels, but now she was in a long flowing dress. The point of it was so she would look bizarre, but Chad couldn't think of another word to describe her but beautiful. Now he remembered why he's here.

_Oh my God…_he thought. The sight of Allison blew him away. Chad didn't even know if he was breathing or not. _Maybe Portlyn's right…oh no she _is _right…_

Chad escaped from stage 3 and turned back to stage 2. He couldn't believe it. First, Portlyn, _Portlyn, _out of all people PORTLYN was right. Second, he _did _like Allison more than he should, more than he wanted to. Chad found Portlyn finishing up her scene as he stepped into _Mackenzie Falls_. Once they were done, she skipped over to Chad with her annoying cheeky smile painted on her lips.

"What's up? You look down." She said. Chad grunted and folded his arms across his chest.

"You're right." He muttered. Portlyn tilted her head and gave Chad a confused look.

"Right about what?" she asked.

"Right about me…and…Allison." Portlyn's face brightened up and she began to giggle again.

"Yes! I knew you would admit it eventually!" she cheered merrily. "Now all you have to do is ask her out! Chad, this is going to be perfect!" Chad sighed and gave his co-star an unhappy look.

"No, I can't ask her out." He stated. Portlyn frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"And why not?!" she demanded.

"Because…because…because Allison only sees me as a friend and more importantly, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do rejection." Portlyn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well then, we just gotta make sure that little Miss Monroe doesn't say no then." She smiled.

**A/N: Okay, let's clear some things up. The only reason why Tawni is acting like that isn't because she's a bad friend, she cares for Sonny/Allison and she's doing what she THINKS is right, not what she knows. But I love Tiffany Thorton/Tawni so if it seems like I hate her, I don't. Anyways, you're going to read from Sonny's POV for the next few chapters or so, so don't be confused when you start reading Sonny instead of Allison. It's still in those fluffy light chapters, but the drama is just around the corner :)**


	8. Sunflowers for a Sunny Girl

**A/N: Here's a really quick update for you guys! Thank you for the really sweet reviews! Oh and this is going to be in Sonny's POV, but the ending will be in Chad's. (You'll notice that when Sonny is being referred to Allison again.) This has to be the cutest chapter I've written so far! I hope you guys enjoy all of the fluff :) And sorry if I miss some grammar or spelling mistakes. It's almost 12:00am here and I'm feeling half asleep. xD**

8. Sunflowers for a Sunny Girl

Sonny sighed as she walked into her dressing room. She smiled dreamily at nothing, feeling like she could just twirl and twirl and twirl around aimlessly. She sat down and smiled merrily at her reflection from the mirror in front of her. Sonny felt like she was floating in air and the wind was navigating her unknown direction. She felt free and light, as if she was in…love.

Sonny knew that she has never been in love. She didn't believe in silly things like "love at first sight" or any other ridiculous stuff like that. But that all changed when she accidentally fell into Chad's arms. Though, Sonny couldn't help but wonder why she felt like she's experienced this beautiful feeling again. Love should feel new to her, right? Well why did it feel…familiar?

"La, la, la," she sung quietly, ignoring her curious thoughts. Love was supposed to make a person feel happy anyways.

_The feeling of being in Chad's arms…it was so_…

"Sonny!" Tawni's voice interrupted her thoughts causing her to jump in her seat. She looked up to see Tawni standing above her, an excited smile plastered on her lips. "Looks like somebody is a little distracted. Who's the lucky guy?" she asked forwardly, her stunning blue eyes looking eager.

Sonny bit her lip, not knowing how to put this through. How could she tell Tawni that she was beginning to have odd feelings for Chad, feelings that she is not allowed to have for him? She couldn't. It was against their _So Random _code to associate with the "enemy". Sonny couldn't bear to lose the trust of her cast mates and new friends. She just…couldn't. She inwardly sighed before faking a laugh and shaking her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Tawni." She lied, giving her friend an incredulous look. Tawni sent Sonny a knowing look and placed her hands on her hips.

"Seriously? I know you, Sonny. You're crushing big time." She said. (Sonny cursed herself for being obvious.) "Now tell me who the guy is! Maybe I could work my Tawni magic and hook you two up!" she added, adding her extra Tawni-sweetness.

_I'm pretty sure that she would _never _hook me and this guy up if she knew who he is. Maybe I shouldn't be crushing over Chad. I mean, Tawni, Nico, Grady, or Zora hates him. If I ever tell them that I like-like—or even love—him then they'll never treat me the same way. I'm already getting weird looks because I'm his friend… Sonny, it's just Chad anyways. And you're in Hollywood! You'll get another celebrity crush in no time. _ Sonny thought as her faked smile tugged down.

"Tawni, I'm not crushing on anybody. I'm just…happy okay?" she said, not knowing if she was still lying or not. Tawni sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, whatever," she said, defeated.

Immediately, the door opened and a delivery man came in with a large bouquet of sunflowers. "Delivery for Allison Monroe." The man said, smiling at Sonny. Tawni's eyes widened at the flowers while Sonny smiled broadly. She tried not to run up to the man in excitement (but failed). The man handed her the flowers and gave her the note. "Your secret admirer made sure I gave this to you." He smirked before exciting the room.

"Aw, this is so sweet. Sunflowers. Who knew that this is my favorite flower?" Sonny said as she stared giddily at the bouquet, almost forgetting about the note that was in her hand.

"Well you're name is Sonny and you have a bright attitude." Tawni said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world—which it was. Sonny threw her a look before gazing back at the marvelous flowers in front of her. Tawni rolled her eyes impatiently. "Are you going to read the note or what?" she asked.

"Oh right!" Sonny flipped the card and began to read it aloud. "_Dear Allison, I hope you like these. I just wanted to show you how much you brighten my stormy day. I was thinking—hey why not sunflowers? They always seem to cheer people up, just the way you always cheer me up. So here you go. Love, your Secret Admirer._"

"Well that was a stupid note. Your secret admirer has no idea what romance is. What's next? Roses are red, violets are blue, I can't write a romantic note to my crush, I probably don't have a clue." Tawni scoffed.

"Well I think that it's really adorable. And I brighten up his stormy day. That is so sweet!" she sighed, still awing over the flowers. "I wonder who he is. Isn't it so cute that he's too shy to show himself to me?"

"Psh, he's a wimp then." Tawni laughed, bringing herself back to her vanity to brush her blonde hair. "If he _really _likes you then he would have asked you out already, not send you eye blinding flowers with a really dumb note. _Duh_." Tawni said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Sonny frowned and collapsed on the orange couch, still grasping onto the flowers and the note. "I don't care, it's still really cute. Hmm, I wonder who he is. Do you think it's anybody who works here at the studio?" Sonny asked eagerly. She stared at the note and studied the penmanship. "I can't really make out whose handwriting this is." She said.

"Here, let me try." Tawni said, grabbing the note before Sonny could reply back. She made a face, from disgusted to confused to amused. "Oh God, for a second I thought it was Ch-" Tawni cut herself off by laughing and shaking her head. She clutched her stomach from laughing too much and nearly fell onto the couch. "Oh wow, I needed a laugh. Yeah, I have no idea who this is." She said, throwing the note back to Sonny.

"Oh-kay?" Sonny responded, a tad puzzled. She smiled, and gazed back down at the note. "You know, I really want to find out who this guy is. Hey, maybe I could ask him out to make him happy?" Sonny shrugged, fiddling with the orange petals. Tawni spun around, an alarmed look on her face.

"Sonny, you can't seriously just ask any guy out! What if he's ugly?!" Sonny rolled her eyes. Leave it to Tawni to only care about the looks.

"So, who cares? If this guy is sweet enough to send me flowers and an adorable note then I could see passed his looks." Sonny declared. Tawni pretended to gag before she went back to fixing her already perfect appearance. "Anyways, I'm going to go secret admirer hunting. This guy has to be somewhere in the studio, right?" she asked, standing up.

"I don't care. Do what you want to do, but don't come back crying to me when you find out that your secret admirer is the ugliest guy in the world." Tawni said, mocking sympathy. Sonny shook her head dejectedly before exiting her dressing room. She heard loud shuffling noises turning to the right of the hallway. She looked around, wondering who was there. Sonny shrugged to see nobody and skipped off to the cafeteria.

She felt her stomach grumbling as she headed off to the lunch line. Sonny grabbed a tray and endured for the worst foods Brenda was about to give her. Surprisingly, Brenda gave her a disappointed frown and handed her a plate of fine cuisine that _Mackenzie Falls _usually receives. Sonny gawked at her plate at first, wondering if Brenda has mistaken herself.

"Oh don't get used to it. Your secret admirer paid me to do it. But here, he wanted to add this." Brenda said, placing three sunflowers tied together in a white ribbon next to the plate. Sonny smiled ecstatically at her mouthwatering food. She quickly thanked Brenda before rushing to the _So Random _table.

"Whoa, how did you get that?!" Nico asked, equally shocked. Sonny giggled and took a bite at the warm and _edible _food.

"My secret admirer," she answered with her mouth half full. She picked up the sunflowers and sighed, tracing patters against the stem. Then a white piece of paper caught her eye. Sonny pulled the paper under the plate and read it.

_I see that you always get disgusting food…if that even _is _food. So here, my treat. I hope to take you out to lunch one day. Oh and more flowers. Hey, girls love flowers don't they? And they all love to be showered with gifts _;)_  
_

_Love,  
_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Oh my God, I take it back. He really does like you." Tawni said as she hungrily gazed at Sonny's food. "Can I have some?" she asked, already reaching out to eat it. Sonny laughed and nodded her head. Her cast mates finished half of her food before she could take another bite. But Sonny didn't mind; she was too busy smiling at the note and the flowers.

"This guy must really be in love with you or something." Grady noted as he jugged down Sonny's Loganberry smoothie. Sonny laughed and grabbed her smoothie back, finishing it before the rest of her friends could take a sip of it. "You know, you could probably get him to do anything for you! Hey, could you ask him for that new game system? Tell him that you're into video games!"

"Yeah, and a ticket to the Bahamas with the hot ladies," Nico added, fist pounding with Grady.

"That's lame, Grady, and sexist, Nico. Tell him that he should get you tickets to a fashion show in Milan! Or an appointment to the best spa around!" Tawni said, almost pleaded.

"Or you could ask him to create a diabolical plan to rule the Earth for you!" Zora spoke up, standing in her chair. Her cast mates—along with the rest of the cafeteria—stared at Zora as if she was the craziest person alive. Zora slowly sat back down. "It's just a suggestion." She muttered innocently, taking another piece of Sonny's lunch.

"Thanks for the ideas and all, but I think that I'm just going to see where this goes and maybe I'll ask him out." Sonny said, biting into her almost-finished food. Grady and Nico muttered whatever, Tawni rolled her eyes once more, and Zora went back to whatever she was doing in the first place. (Which none of her friends were brave enough to ask.)

Sonny slightly turned around to see Chad staring at her intently. He looked half annoyed (towards her cast mates) and half pleased. She sent him a small smile and a quick wave. Chad smiled gorgeously back. Portlyn elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to grimace at her. His co-star obliviously gestured her hands towards Sonny while Chad tried to block her out of his vision. Sonny laughed and looked back at her friends.

"So what's up with you and Mr. Drama King?" Nico asked. "Like, is he still asking you out 'cause I can't wait to rub it in his face how this other guy is totally beating his butt off." Sonny shook her head.

"Chad isn't asking me out, guys. We're just friends." She insisted, glancing back at Chad again. "I don't get why you guys don't like him. He could be really sweet." She shrugged, folding her arms across her chest. Her cast mates scoffed.

"Sweet—Chad Dylan Cooper sweet? Yeah, he's definitely trying to ask you out. At least you're not stupid enough to fall for it." Zora smirked. "It's probably crushing his huge ego how he thought he could get to the new and naïve girl quick, but it ends up that she only sees him as a friend." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Come on, guys, don't be mean. Chad and I are only friends and that's how he only sees it too." She said. Sonny felt her insides aching as she said that last sentence. She bit her lip, trying not to think of Chad that way. Anyways, they're only friends, right? Plus she has her secret admirer to take her mind off of him.

"Do you really think that Chad's only nice to you because he wants you to be his friend?" Tawni asked.

"Well he's nice to Portlyn." Sonny said, glancing at the two. She bit her lip worriedly as Chad looked like he was ready to kill the giggling Portlyn. "At times," she added quickly as she stared back at her friends whom were all giving her annoyed looks.

"Fine, don't believe us, but when Chad asks you out you'll know that we were right from the beginning. All he wants from girls are good attention and a little _something-something_, if you know what I mean." Tawni said accusingly, raising her eyebrows at Sonny. Sonny stared down at her lap, wondering if her friends are right…doubting her friendship with Chad.

Sonny abruptly stood up and swiftly walked out of the commissary. She needed to think. Sonny stepped out of the studio and leaned back against the wall, taking in a deep breath, feeling the hot air circling around her. Sonny closed her eyes and tried to steadily breathe. She just needed to relax, stop distrusting her friends—_So Random _and Chad.

Suddenly, Sonny felt a something lightly fall onto her shoes. She looked down in amazement to find another note tied to another sunflower. Sonny managed to smile through all of her raving emotions. She slipped the note off and began to read it.

_Okay, call me a stalker, but I saw you looking really sad. Call me cheesy, but I don't like it when you're sad. And call me unoriginal for giving you another sunflower. At least it'll make my girl (or soon-to-be girl) happy. Smile bright, sunshine. Trust me, it'll easily make my day.  
_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. If you're just dying to know who I am—because really, what girl wouldn't?—you'll find out soon enough. _

Sonny smiled and looked up, wondering how this flower just magically dropped down onto her feet. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, a sneaky smile on her lips. She swore that she saw wisps of blonde hair before she blinked. Sonny just had a feeling who her secret admirer was.

Sonny sauntered joyfully back into stage 3. But her happiness was interrupted when Tawni (again) started to scream. Sonny urgently ran into her dressing room. "Tawni, what's wrong?!" she asked worriedly. Sonny opened the door to find every inch of the floor covered with sunflowers, rising up to three feet. "Oh my gosh." She whispered in amazement.

"Allison Monroe if this guy doesn't stop giving you these flowers then I will burn every flower on this planet!" Tawni threatened. She stepped through the flowers, trying to make her way towards her vanity. "And I can't reach my mirror! It's too far! I hate your secret admirer! The only right thing he did was give me—I mean you—good food!" she ranted on, absolutely irritated.

"Aw, Tawni, don't be a pessimist. Isn't this really, really sweet?" Sonny gushed, throwing herself into the flowers. "It's like a girl's dream come true." She sighed. Tawni shuddered in repulsion.

"If this is what _you _think a dream come true is then I don't even want to know what else is up there in your mind." She gagged. "Ugh, unicorns and butterflies probably," she muttered as she finally made it to her vanity chair. "Ah, my hair is covered with petals and pollen! I repeat: I _hate _your secret admirer!" Tawni screeched hysterically as she brushed her hair, trying to get out all signs of imperfection as quick as possible.

"Well I love him. I love him, I love him, I love him!" Sonny squealed girlishly as she rolled around the pool of sunflowers. She giggled, throwing the flowers up in the air, watching as the slowly landed back onto her body. Sonny sighed, taking one flower and twirling it around her fingers. She smelled it and closed her eyes, smiling.

* * *

"So how did you know?" Portlyn asked Chad as they finished up their scene. Chad smirked and gave his co-star his usual 'I know everything since I'm the Chad Dylan Cooper' look as they walked out of stage 2 and into _So Random_.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me. How did you know that sunflowers were Allison's favorite?" she asked, smiling proudly at her friend. She has never been impressed with Chad in her life. Her friend was known to be the kind of guy who lacked romantic skills. (If it wasn't for his looks and irresistible charm then Chad would be nowhere with the ladies.) Chad shrugged, a smug smirk still plastered on his lips.

"It was a hunch." He said coolly.

"I still can't believe you managed to flood her dressing room with sunflowers. Don't you think that's a bit too much? I swear I heard Hart screaming and complaining all the way from the set of _Mackenzie Falls_." Portlyn laughed. "Ah, her misery is like music to my ears." She smiled.

"It was like a bird's screech to mine." Chad replied, rubbing the back of his neck in annoyance. "That girl can wail on for days. I think I'll go mad if I ever have to stand next to her." _But if I could handle you, I might survive Blondie someday_. He thought.

"Well come on, let's go see if she liked your overgenerous presents." Portlyn laughed, leading the way into Allison's dressing room. As she opened the door, Tawni came rushing out, fumbling over every flower. She didn't even bother to stare at Chad and Portlyn before walking hurriedly away, muttering complaints underneath her breath.

"Now go get her." Portlyn whispered, pushing Chad into the room.

Chad took a deep breath before stepping in. Allison looked up at him and smiled happily. "Hey, Chad, what brings you over here?" she asked, sitting straight up from the flowers. Chad smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You look really comfortable yourself down there." He said, kneeling in front of her. Allison laughed and lightly punched him in the arm. Chad continued to smirk back as he lay down besides her, looking up at the white ceiling above them. Allison laid down besides him, almost snuggling with him. "I see that you're enjoying your gifts. How'd you get these anyways?" he chuckled.

"You'll laugh at me." Allison said shyly.

"I swear I won't." Chad promised. Allison sighed and faced him, looking straight into his light blue eyes.

"My secret admirer gave them to me." She blushed. Chad tried not to turn red as well as he watched her take another flower and put it in her hair. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. If I ever meet him, I wouldn't care if he's ugly or fat or anything, I'll date him!" she admitted. Chad couldn't help himself this time. He _had _to turn red. "And I'll smother him with kisses for being so sweet!" Chad had to look away to prevent himself from crashing his lips on Allison's right now.

"Would you _really_?" he asked, his confident smirk coming back. Allison laughed and leaned her head against Chad's arm.

"Yeah I would. I would give any guy a chance. Everyone deserves a chance at everything, right?" Chad looked down at her, their faces so close to each others. He slowly started to lean down as Allison leaned up with him. "Everyone deserves a chance…" she whispered as their eyes began to close.

"ALLISON MONROE!" a voice boomed into the room, nearly shaking every item that was contained inside. Allison jumped to see a furious Tawni walking into the room with a beyond-annoyed and embarrassed Portlyn trying to pull her back out of the room. "What the heck were you about to do?!" she screamed as Portlyn continued to attempt to drag the kicking Tawni out. "Let go of me!" she demanded, slapping Portlyn's hands away.

"Way to ruin the moment, Hart!" she yelled back.

Chad and Allison stared down at each other, finally realizing what they were about to do. They abruptly stood up; making sure that there was a large space between themselves. They stared at each other, both their faces flushed with mortification and…lust. Allison smiled weakly at Chad, giving him an apologetic look while Chad smiled back, trying to not look as embarrassed as he already is.

"I'll um see you around, Allison." He said before stepping out of the room. He glared murderously at Tawni before walking back to stage 2 with Portlyn trailing behind him.

"We _definitely _need to talk." The two heard Tawni's deadly voice. Chad swore he also heard Allison gulp fearfully.


	9. A Date with Chad Dylan Cooper

9. A Date with Chad Dylan Cooper

"Okay, before you get into any ideas—" Sonny started, but Tawni immediately cut her off.

"Why were you about to kiss _Chad_?! You do realize that he's gross and the _enemy_!" Tawni said, completely outraged. "Ugh, you're lucky I forgot my lip gloss or else you would have been doomed! Chad would have taken advantage of your stupid innocence!" Sonny gaped at Tawni incredulously. She wanted to slap her friend across the face for a moment, but she knew that she could never do that. Even if it was Tawni.

"Chad would _never _do that." Sonny insisted. She was a bit disappointed but more furious that Tawni would actually think Chad would do something incredibly wrong to her. "You should be ashamed of yourself for expecting something like that from Chad! I know him, Tawni, and he would never _ever _do that to me." She said, though her voice sounded more hurt than fuming. She was hurt that people still hated him, hurt that her best friend in California wouldn't give him a chance.

"Well I know Chad too. I've known him ever since we were fourteen, starting our shows. And I may not like Chad the way you do, and I might have never came in any contact with him, but I know him. I know the _real _him—and he's not that sweet guy you think he is. If you still don't believe me, why don't you just ask _any_ girl in this studio?" Sonny felt her heart sink as those words came out of Tawni's mouth. It was like all she believed Chad was instantly washed away, replacing itself with lies.

Tawni frowned at Sonny's expression and awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. Tawni had to admit, Sonny did look like she was in love, completely and entirely in love. Too bad she fell for the wrong boy. "It's okay. Lots of girls fall for his stupid trap. You're not the only one." Tawni comforted. She was about to add obnoxiously how she luckily didn't fall for the Chad Dylan Cooper trap, but the despair in Sonny's eyes told her to shut her mouth.

"No, Tawni, it isn't a trap. You're wrong." Sonny said, her voice sounding so down, so hopeless. "Chad's a sweet guy and he would never use me, or take advantage of me, or anything like that. He cares about me." _I think_. Sonny mentally added.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" Tawni asked.

Sonny bit her lip. _Me_. She thought.

"I need to go get some fresh air." Sonny said, pulling away from Tawni's hold and quickly exiting stage 3. Sonny roamed aimlessly around the studio, staying far away from stages 2 and 3. Her hands were dug deep inside of her pockets as her shoes shuffled against the floor under. She looked like the living dead.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice called out. Sonny turned to see Chad walking towards her, one hand behind his back. Sonny frowned and shook her head no. She turned to the other direction, walking away hurriedly. She didn't want to talk to Chad, not after Tawni's accusations.

"Wait, did I do something?" Chad asked, jogging up to her. Sonny glanced at him and shrugged, stopping. Her eyes were fixed firmly on the floor, trying not to make any eye contact with her _friend_.

Chad tilted her head up so their eyes met. He could see the depression in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he whispered. He was worried that Tawni said something about him, something that Sonny didn't want to hear. Sonny could tell that he was nervous, that he had a feeling that she was going to push him away. Maybe this is why Chad didn't have any friends. He was afraid that in the end, they'll leave him all alone.

"Well, I have something for you." Chad muttered once he realized that Sonny wasn't going to say anything. He revealed a sunflower from his back and handed it over to Sonny. Sonny stared down at it, astonished. She slowly reached out for the flower and took it, a small smile surprisingly appearing on her lips. "So this obviously means that I'm your secret admirer…" Chad whispered shyly. "Tada,"

Sonny bit down on her lip, her eyes firmly fixed on the orange flower. She didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed. Sonny remembered what Tawni said, what her cast mates said, that Chad was only being nice to her for the wrong reasons. But the way Chad has been acting around her, how he went above and beyond for her today…it was just too real to be a sham.

Sonny felt her mind whirling around. She couldn't decide who to believe. Her cast mates cared about her, and they want the best for her. They wouldn't warn her from a sixteen year old boy if he really wasn't trouble. Chad on the other hand made her happy. He made her feel like there were still bits of joy hiding in this cruel world. Every time they made contact, she felt like she was soaring in the skies with him. He made her feel love.

Sonny jumped into Chad's arms and hugged him. "I don't believe them. Not a single word they say. I don't think you're just trying to use me for publicity or anything." Sonny whispered. Chad smiled and wrapped her arms around her frame. He closed his eyes and kissed her head.

"I'm really glad to hear that. I thought you were going to reject me there for a moment." He laughed silently. Sonny giggled and looked up at him.

"I would never." She smiled. Chad smirked and leaned in to kiss her. He desperately wanted to place his lips on hers, to kiss her with intense passion, but Sonny nervously moved away. He froze and stared at her confusedly with an eyebrow raised. (He could feel his ego getting stabbed.) Sonny placed a kiss on his cheek instead and held onto his hands. "Don't you think that a kiss is…too soon?" she laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'll wait." Chad replied, squeezing her hands. "But I think I remember hearing you say that you'll date your secret admirer no matter who he is." Chad grinned. Sonny blushed and bashfully nodded her head.

"Well I did promise my handsome admirer a date, and I _always _keep my promises." She said. Chad smiled.

"And I know the perfect place to take you."

* * *

"Chad, where are we going?" Sonny giggled as Chad walked her through the forests. The two took the day off today and Chad drove her far, _far_ away, telling her that their date would be worth the wait. And now they have stopped after a long drive and parked in a forest area with tall green trees spreading around and birds and other animals running around freely.

"To my favorite place in California. LA doesn't have a lot of beautiful places with a healthy and natural environment unlike here, so I thought that it was best to take you here." Chad said. He led her over the rocks and the steep pathway until they reached their destination.

"Oh my gosh," Sonny whispered as she stared at the glimmering lake in front of her with marvelous gray and purple mountains surrounding it. "Chad this is so…" Sonny couldn't find the right words to say. Her mouth was left hanging open as her eyes studied each perfect figure around her. She was too mesmerized to even realize that Chad was dragging her downhill into a small motorboat.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I had to do a movie here one time, and I was pretty bummed when I had to leave." Chad said, stepping into the boat first before he helped Sonny in.

"Wow, I'm surprised that nobody's here. I would expect this whole place to be filled because it's just so…wow." Sonny said, her eyes still wandering around the scenery. Chad smirked.

"Well that's because I closed it down for today." He said, starting the motorboat. Slowly, the boat began to slide graciously across the water, heading towards the center of the blue lake.

"You closed down this whole entire place just for our date?" Sonny asked incredulously. She smiled at Chad thoughtfully. She has never been so flattered or felt so…girly and giggly in her life. "Oh my gosh, Chad, don't you think that's too much?" she added, starting to get a little worried. Closing down an entire lake with its surrounding forests must have cost a lot. But Chad scoffed and flipped his hair dramatically, showing no signs or worry or regret.

"Please, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Closing this place down just cost me my allowance." He stated. "Plus there's no such thing as too much for my Allison." he smiled, taking her hands in his. Sonny smiled and looked down at her lap, her face blushing crazily.

But those words…has she heard them before?

"Ugh," Sonny moaned as her head began to throb wildly. She rubbed her forehead, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"Are you okay? Do you want to get off?" Chad asked nervously.

"Actually…" Sonny began. She gave Chad a small smile and an assured look. "I'm fine. Sorry, it's just that I haven't been on a boat in a while. Back in Wisconsin, I used to always go to the lake with my friends. Have you ever done that before when you still lived there?" Sonny asked.

"Well…yeah…I guess." Chad shrugged, not wanting to talk about his Wisconsin experiences. It only reminded him of _her_. "Honestly, I only went to this lake in Wisconsin once." Chad whispered.

Sonny nodded her head as the headache returned. She groaned and held her head in her hands. "Sonny, are you sure you're okay? I can always take you back there." Chad said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Sonny shut her eyes tightly, feeling as if her body was whirling in a tornado. She forced her eyes opened and saw everything around her spinning.

_Chad grabbed Sonny's waist and twirled her around high up in the air, both of them laughing as the gentle winds tickled their skin. He gently set her down on the green grassy field and hovered over her. Chad pushed her bangs away from her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Sonny smiled up at him. She circled her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers within his hair. _

"_You really know how to take a girl on a date, Chad." She said, kissing him once again. She looked around the small and empty lake that stood quietly besides them before looking back at her wonderful boyfriend. "But don't you think that closing down this whole place is…I don't know…too much? I still would have been happy if you took me to the movies or something." _

"_Pfft, there's no such thing as too much for my Sonny. Shouldn't you know that by now?" Chad laughed. Sonny stared up at him warily, feeling guilty that Chad had to spend this much money just for her. Chad sighed. "If it makes you feel better, my uncle was the one who closed this down. He's good friends with someone who works here and was able to shut it down for me." _

"_Well…"_

"_Nuh-uh-uh. No worrying for my Sonny today. We're supposed to be on a date, remember?" Chad said, standing. He pulled his girlfriend up and led her to a new motorboat. Sonny gulped as guilt tripped her again. This had to be the most expensive motorboat she has ever seen in her whole fourteen years of living. _

"_Chad—"_

"_Relax, this is my uncle's boat too." He assured her. The two stepped in and Chad started the boat. It started with a big jolt until the motor started to run with no intention of stopping. "Oh God, how do I make this thing stop?!" he asked frantically as the boat zoomed across the lake in circles continuously. Sonny laughed and hugged Chad's arms, grasping tightly on him so she wouldn't fall. _

"_You really should have asked your uncle then!" she screamed in between her laughter. _

"_Jump!" Chad yelled. He grabbed Sonny's hand and the two jumped into the lake. The swam towards the shore and watched the boat as it continued to circle the lake. It took three minutes for it to change course due to the lack of weight and slam into the docks, causing the front to smash. Chad watched in horror as his uncle's boat sunk into the middle of the lake. _

"_Oh crap." He cursed. _

_Sonny had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing hysterically. Though, she still failed and ended up laughing uncontrollably. She fell to the ground, clutching her stomach, as tears began to well up in her eyes from laughing too hard._

"_Ha-ha, very funny. Laugh it up because my uncle's gonna kill me." Chad said, sitting next to his girlfriend. _

"_Aw, Chad, you're uncle's not going to literally kill you." Sonny said, trying to make him feel better. Chad just sat there, regretfully staring at the open lake. "He'll understand, I mean—everybody makes mistakes! Everybody has those days!" Chad ended up laughing at his girlfriend's quote of a Hannah Montana song. _

"_God, you're so random." he said, shaking his head. _

"_Well not only is my randomness amazing," Sonny joked, "it also makes you feel better, right?" _

"_Yeah, but I could think of another thing that could make me feel better." Chad smirked mischievously. _

"_And what's that?" Sonny laughed. Chad pulled her into another kiss, only this time, this one seemed to last an eternity. _

"Oh gosh." Sonny bent over the edge of the boat and puked into the lake. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. She looked at Chad who was giving her a half bizarre look and a half concerned one. She blinked at him before shaking her head. "This feels…familiar." She noted curiously. "Like déjà vu or something."

"Okay, that's it, I'm taking you back." Chad laughed. He turned the boat and headed over to the shore. Sonny looked around the lake to see the docks lined up in the other side.

"You're not going to…crash…right?" she asked all of a sudden. Chad gave her a look and laughed again.

"Of course not. My uncle forced me to take boat riding lessons when I was younger. I wouldn't take you out to the lake if I didn't know how to drive a boat…or if I knew that you get sick on the water easily." Chad replied. He stared at the docks as well for a moment before the boat finally neared the shore.

"Oh, sorry about that. I think I ruined our date." Sonny apologized.

"It's alright. Most of my dates are boring. This one was pretty entertaining if I say so myself." Chad smirked. Sonny smiled and helped herself out of the boat with Chad following behind her. "Good thing I brought us a picnic set so our date won't be entirely ruined." He teased. Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and led her back to his car so they could retrieve the picnic basket and blanket.

Once they finished setting up their picnic, Chad opened the basket and surprised Sonny with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She looked at him with an amazed look on her face as he handed her one of the sandwiches. "What? I can be normal too." Chad laughed as he stared at her shocked expression. Sonny giggled and intertwined their hands.

"I know, I know. And I'm glad about that." She admitted.

She simply just stared at him for a moment, their eyes locking in each other's while the silence embraced them. Sonny began to stare at his lips, and the two began to lean in.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe this place is closed!" the eleven year old girl, Brianna complained to her fourteen year old sister, Dana. "I mean, who the heck closes a lake randomly?! I was supposed to go jet skiing but _nooo_, some spoiled brat just had to close this place for today."

"Can you just shut up?! Mom and Dad aren't going to pick us up for another hour so we might as well just do something besides whining." Dana snapped, completely irritated. She sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to keep out the migraine that her sister was beginning to give her.

"Where are we going anyways? I think we're walking in circles." Brianna said as they stepped around the twigs. The two girls stopped to find a spotless convertible that was obviously unharmed from the dirt all around in the middle of a clearing. They stared at if, wondering who the heck would park their car here.

"Okay…?" Dana said as she stepped around the car, looking inside if there were any belongings.

"Ooh check if the keys are in the ignition! I want to go home!" Brianna demanded. Dana rolled her eyes but still checked for the sake of her tired ears.

"The keys are gone. Someone must be out there." Dana said.

"Maybe it's the loser who closed this place down! Oh, I am _so _giving them a piece of my mind!" Brianna said, running down the pathway that led to the lake.

"Brianna, stop!" Dana called out, running after her.

But Brianna _did _stop to Dana's surprise, and Dana ended colliding into her sister. "Ow, Brianna, what're you thinking?—"

"Shhh!" Brianna hushed her sister and pointed subtly to the two people—_famous _people—that were just yards away from them.

"Oh my God, is that Chad Dylan Cooper and Allison Monroe?!" Dana squealed as quietly as she could.

"On a date too!" Brianna whisper-shouted.

"But I thought that their shows were rivals or something. I thought that they hated each other."

The two girls watched the celebrities intently.

"_What? I can be normal too."_ They heard Chad say.

"Hurry, get your phone and record this!" Brianna instructed. Dana did as what she was told and instantly pressed record on her cell phone. She zoomed in until all she could see were Allison and Chad sitting across from each other, holding hands.

"_I know, I know. And I'm glad about that_._" _Allison replied.

Then they kissed. A long, sweet, beautiful kiss.

The two sisters stared with their mouths hung open and their eyes wide.

Chad lowered Allison down and placed his hands on her hips without breaking the kiss. Allison mixed her fingers within his hair and kissed him lovingly back. The two slowly and unwillingly pulled away, their eyes still fixed on each other's.

"Oh…my…God." Dana whispered.

"We _have _to send this to Tween Weekly." Brianna whispered back.

---

**A/N: **Wow, thank you guys for the many reviews! :D They made me really really really happy. I'm sorry if I didn't get back to you, but I just want you to know that I appreciate each and every one of them and that they mean a lot to me. So thank you!! Here's a special chapter for you guys. And I have a flashback here for ya! Just remember that this story isn't all cutesy wootsey and stuff. Drama is waiting to happen. And that's going to happen in the next chapters when ... well you'll see :)_  
_


	10. Cease Fires

10. Cease Fires

Tawni parked her car and skipped merrily off into Condor Studios with her head held high, as if she was the queen of the world. She strolled into the building like a model; perfect, flawless, and poised. Tawni had that expression on her face that said 'nothing's gonna bring me down today', and truth be told, she wore it very well.

Portlyn walked in after her. She inwardly groaned at the blonde comedian she despised _so much_. Just the sight of Tawni drives Portlyn to the point of insanity. A smirk appeared on her lips as she thought of a simple way to annoy her enemy this morning. Portlyn purposely began to walk faster, enough to catch up to Tawni and 'brush' by her. Tawni stumbled and glared at Portlyn. She imitated the brunette soap star's move and also 'brushed' by her, knocking Portlyn on her butt.

"What's your deal, Hart?!" Portlyn asked, standing up and brushing the imaginary dirt off her skirt.

"My deal?! What about you?!" Tawni snapped back.

Before the girls could continue screaming at each other, Josh the mailman awkwardly (and fearfully) walked in between the two girls. Tawni and Portlyn stared lowly at him, their eyes deadly. Josh looked between the two girls and gulped, regretting what he was about to do.

"Tawni, here's your issue of Tween Weekly." He said before scurrying away.

"Look what you did, Hart, you scared the innocent mailman." Portlyn sneered.

"Your face probably did that to him." Tawni retorted. Before Portlyn could shoot something back, Tawni let out a high pitch scream that was piercing enough to shatter glass. Portlyn immediately covered her ears and winced as Tawni's scream fled throughout the whole entire studio.

"Why the heck are you screaming?!" Portlyn yelled, desperately wanting a mute button for Tawni.

"Because of this!" Tawni thrust the magazine into Portlyn's chest. Portlyn stared down at the front cover and smiled.

**Our Hottest Power Couple!  
Challison! **

"Pfft, Challison? They couldn't think of a better couple name? This by far the saddest couple name I have ever heard." Portlyn laughed as she stared at the picture of Chad kissing Allison. Though, Tawni _had _to admit that it was a stupid couple name. (Which says something since Portlyn and Tawni don't agree on anything.) Challison just made her want to barf different shades of green and brown.

"Channy even sounds better." Tawni mumbled underneath her breath as she glared at the sweet picture. She didn't know what upset her stomach even more: the name Challison or the picture of Chad and Allison kissing on the front cover of her favorite magazine.

"What sounds better?" Portlyn asked. Tawni rolled her eyes and shook her head. Portlyn shrugged and continued to smile girlishly at the picture. "Aw, this is so cute! They look adorable together." She gushed out. "Ooh there's details about their date on page fourteen!" Tawni snatched the magazine back and flipped to the page that told about the Challison date.

_Resources say that Chad Dylan Cooper, the heartthrob-slash-bad boy of _Mackenzie Falls, _took Allison Monroe, America's newest sweetheart and newbie on _So Random_, to a drive up in Northern California. (It must have been one heck of a drive for these two.) Apparently Cooper closed down one of the lake resorts there so he and his date would be all alone. He also took Monroe on a dream boat ride across the waters. Who knew that he had a romantic bone in his body? _

_Later on, the two sat down in front of the lake and had a sweet little picnic. They had their laughs, jokes, and fun. And I know what you're thinking—Chad Dylan Cooper laughing and joking with someone from _So Random_? Impossible right? But what else could Cooper do that would throw all of us off our feet?_

_He. Kissed. Allison Monroe. _

_Yes, you read right! Cooper actually placed his lips on Monroe's! Our resources say that he was really __sweet__ to her, really __nice__ to her, and __wasn't__ faking__ anything at all. And we all know that the CDC we know doesn't do sweet or nice to his dates unless he's faking it. Looks like love is (finally) in the air for our Hollywood's Bad Boy. But how long will they last?_

_Check out the video of their date on TweenWeekly .com! _

"There's a video too?!" Tawni yelled. She angrily threw the magazine in the air and began stomping all the way towards stage 2.

"Where are you going?" Portlyn called out. She picked up the tattered magazine and stared at the furious Tawni.

"I'm going to murder Chad Dylan Cooper for kissing my best friend!" Tawni yelled back. She jogged towards _Mackenzie Falls _with the look of determination and fury marked in her eyes.

"Oh no," Portlyn whispered. She grabbed her cell phone and began to write out a text message as fast as she could.

* * *

Chad entered his set with a wide smile as yesterday's date replayed over and over and over again in his mind. As he was about to pick up his script, his cell phone began to ring. Chad hastily picked it up, hoping that it was Allison, but instead he received a text message from Portlyn. Chad rolled is eyes and pressed _read_.

**Get out of there now! Hart is going to kill u! She's on her way!**

Chad didn't ask why once he heard Tawni's heels. He stealthily slipped out of the set and quietly made his way into the hallways of Condor Studios. Chad felt a shiver run up his spine as he could clearly hear Tawni shouting death threats at him all over stage 2 for kissing her best friend. Chad rolled his eyes but then frowned once he realized that Tawni knew that he kissed Allison.

"Wait how she knew that I kissed—"

"Chad!" Chad turned to see Allison running towards him. "Oh, I'm so glad I found you." She panted. "We have a problem." She muttered.

"What's up?" Chad asked worriedly. Allison handed Chad the Tween Weekly magazine slowly. Chad's eyes widened in both shock and anger. "Oh God, no," he said. He looked up at Allison with his mouth hung open. "We need to do something about this. Your friends are going to _hate _me more than they already do." He said.

"Yes, yes we will!" Tawni's voice rang.

"Tawni—" Allison started.

"Oh, don't _Tawni_ me! You actually went on a date with him?! What part of 'he's a jerk who's using you for publicity' do you not understand?! Look, he probably told the paparazzi where you guys would be and made sure that you two kissed so that you two will make the front cover! He probably just wants to clean up his stupid act by dating the nice new girl." Tawni spat. Chad looked at Tawni incredulously.

"I would never do that to Allison! You're just jealous because she's happy and you're not!" Chad shot back.

"I am not jealous and I am happy! I'm just trying to protect my friend from you!" Tawni said, poking her finger harshly on Chad's chest.

"She doesn't need protecting, Hart, since I'm not a dangerous person. I changed, I really did." Chad said sincerely.

"Yeah right—"

"Tawni!" Allison interrupted before her friend could yell any further. Tawni somewhat relaxed once she met eyes with her sweet best friend. Her electric blue eyes stared intently into Allison's cinnamon ones, which for some reason always calmed her down. "Whatever Chad was before, he has truly changed. I promise you." Allison said earnestly, desperately wanting Tawni to admit that she agreed. Allison grabbed hold of Chad's hand and weakly smiled at her. "And I _really, really _like him."

Tawni frowned and folded her arms across her chest. She stared down at her feet, trying not to give them a chance. She told herself to not let the guilt inside her control her answer. Tawni took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. She looked at Allison and Chad before her eyes lowered down into their intertwined hands.

"_Fine_," Tawni said resentfully. Allison's eyes lit up.

"So you mean you're okay with us dating?" Allison asked excitedly.

"No, but I will consider it if Mr. Snobby Loser Drama Pants proves that he did change."

Allison's smile tugged down, but she wasn't completely hopeless now. "Well that's good because Chad really did change." She said, her smile returning quickly. Tawni rolled her eyes and grabbed Allison's arm, dragging her back to their set.

"Come on, we have rehearsal." She muttered.

"Okay, bye, Chad!" Allison smiled, waving goodbye to him. Chad smiled back and waved before shooting an annoyed glance towards Tawni's way. As he was about to walk back into his show, Portlyn appeared at the corner of the hallway, a huge smirk on her lips as she stared smugly at her co-star.

"So I heard that you were 'sweet' and 'nice' on your date with Allison." She laughed. Chad couldn't help but smile and nod his head. He was done with faking his feelings about the skit-playing girl, especially with Portlyn. "Ha, sorry that people found out about 'Challison' this way." Chad gave Portlyn a crazy look as the two walked towards stage 2.

"What the heck is a Challison?" he asked.

"It's your couple name!" Portlyn announced, trying to contain the laughter that's building up inside of her. Chad made a disgusted face and shook his head. He couldn't even think of words to say as 'Challison' kept on repeating in his head. Portlyn laughed at Chad's distressed face. "Well at least Hart is letting you convince her that you really do have feelings for Allison." She said, trying to take Chad's mind off the horrible couple name.

"Yeah, at least doesn't mean that it'll work right. It just means that I have to be nice to _them _too." Chad said.

"But since you love Allison, that's not a problem." Portlyn shrugged.

"Yeah—wait, love?"

"Yes, _love_." Chad opened his mouth to speak, but Portlyn held a hand up to stop him. "And before you say 'Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do love', I know you that you _are _in love with little Miss Allison Monroe." Chad frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"I only really, really like her, Portlyn. Love is too much of a strong word." He mumbled.

"And that's why you guys are going to have a strong relationship! Chad, you should know by now then to deny your feelings when it comes to me. I know that you love her. You just won't admit it yet." Chad rolled his eyes and began to walk faster, wanting to escape the annoying rambling from Portlyn Murray.

"Hey, I was right about you having a thing for her in the first place! I know I'm right when I say that you love her!" Portlyn called out before Chad reached out of earshot from her. Portlyn rolled her eyes and followed behind him.

Chad shouldn't deny anything or question his cast mate. Portlyn Murray is _always _right.

* * *

Sonny and Tawni entered the room after long hours of rehearsing. Sonny seated herself on the couch while Tawni towered over her, a frustrated look on her face. "What changed your mind?" she asked. Sonny stared at her confusedly. Tawni rolled her eyes and plopped down besides her best friend, giving her a look. "Come on, tell me. Why did you date Chad even if all of us—all of your _friends_—told you not to?" Sonny frowned. Tawni actually sounded hurt, betrayed, even sad.

"Tawni, I'm sorry that you don't like him, but I just…really do." Tawni sighed and looked down at her feet. "I know you're disappointed in me but…if you just give Chad a chance…he can be really sweet." Tawni scoffed and sunk into the chair. "I know that's hard to believe, but really, just give him a chance now and he'll prove it. I know he will."

"I want to doubt it but…I guess I just have to give that jerk a…_chance_." Tawni forced out. "But if he hurts you then I will literally brutally murder him this time!" she warned. Sonny laughed and hugged Tawni tightly. Usually Tawni would push away and pretend to gag, but this time, Tawni returned the hug and smiled. "Okay, enough with the gushy stuff. I want some food." She laughed, standing up. Sonny smiled and the two girls walked out to the commissary.

"Ugh, we have crud for lunch again." Tawni said as they walked up to the lunch line. "Looks like I have to work my Tawni prettiness on Brenda again." She said in a sing-song voice. Sonny laughed again. Today, she didn't bother to tell Tawni that her prettiness never works on Brenda. "Hey, Brenda!" she said, handing the lunch lady her tray.

Brenda grunted in response. Before she placed a serving of mystery glop on Tawni's plate, she stared at Sonny. She frowned and dropped the serving spoon into the rest of the glop. Brenda grabbed two silver trays and placed them on Tawni and Sonny's trays with an indignant look on her face. The two girls looked at Brenda, astonished.

"Yes, I knew that my prettiness would work someday!" Tawni cheered.

"Actually this was a gift from Mr. Cooper for the whole cast of _So Random _today." Brenda mumbled. "Apparently he doesn't want his little girlfriend to get 'food poisoning' from the regular food around here." Sonny smiled and glanced at the _Mackenzie Falls_'s table where she met eyes with Chad. She mouthed a thank you to him and Chad replied back with a wink and a smirk.

"Come on, Sonny, before my food gets cold!" Tawni said, dragging her friend towards their table. Sonny smiled at their cast mates who were all eating their edible food hungrily.

"I guess you guys owe a certain someone a thank you." Sonny said.

"Sonny, this is Chip Drama Pants you just told me to thank. I don't think so. All he has ever done was given us good food. It's not really something special." Nico said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, it's not worth it." Grady said, his mouth full as well. "Hmm, this is _so _good!"

"But I won't eavesdrop on him in the vents as my thank you." Zora said.

"Um, thank you, Zora. I think." Sonny laughed.

"So I heard you Randoms got a new lunch special." Chad said, strolling in. He sat himself down on the seat besides Sonny and smirked at his rival show.

"No one offered you to sit down." Tawni said. Sonny sent her a warning look and a subtle kick underneath the table. Tawni bit her lip from screaming _ow. _She glared at Sonny then Chad and sighed. "But you can…if you wanna." She mumbled.

"Well I don't mind if I do." Chad replied smoothly, wrapping an arm around Sonny's shoulders. This time, it was Tawni who kicked Chad underneath the table. "Ow!" Chad yelped, grabbing his leg. "What was that for?" he asked, glowering at Tawni while he rubbed his leg.

"What? I didn't do anything." Tawni said innocently.

The rest of her cast mates but Sonny snickered quietly as they ate their food. Sonny closed her eyes and sighed.

"Come on, Chad, let's go over to my dressing room." She said, taking his hand and leading her away to stage 3.

"Fine," he muttered, sending one quick glare over to the rest of _So Random_ before following his girlfriend out.

Sonny closed the door behind her and stared at Chad with an upset look on her face. "Chad, we seriously need to end this feud between your show and mine." Chad walked over to her and hugged her waist tightly.

"And we will once your show apologizes to my show." He said, placing a kiss on her head.

"I don't wanna be mean, but I'm pretty sure that it's _your _friends who need to do the apologizing." Chad raised an eyebrow at her. Sonny couldn't tell if he was angry or just plain confused. (She was hoping for confused.) "I mean, uh, well if you and your friends say you're sorry for all the things you've done to my friends then maybe Tawni and the rest will accept us dating." Sonny said, smiling.

"Well…you have a point, but I don't think that Portlyn will apologize to Hart." Chad said. "I don't even think I could do it." He muttered underneath his breath.

"I think we can get her to." Sonny said enthusiastically.

* * *

"No," Portlyn said flatly.

"Aw, come on, Portlyn, please?" Sonny begged.

"_No_," she said strictly. "I will never ever, not even in a billion years, ever apologize to _Tawni Hart_." She said.

"Come on, Port," Chad said, but he was feeling just as frustrated as his friend was.

"Yeah, I'll apologize—a day after never!"

"Why not?" Sonny whined.

Portlyn frowned and rolled her eyes. "Because I hate her!" she exclaimed. Sonny frowned and stared down at her shoes. Portlyn sighed and nudged her. "Look, I know that she's your friend…somehow, but I just hate her. It's that simple." She said, shrugging. Sonny sighed disappointedly, causing guilt to build up on Portlyn's back. "Plus, why do I need to apologize to her?"

"Well, if we say we're…_sorry_…to the Randoms, they'll actually let Sonny and me date." Chad said, giving Portlyn a look. Portlyn frowned and groaned.

"Why do they have to be so…ugh! Fine, I'll do it!" she said, defeated.

"Yes!" Sonny cheered. "C'mon, guys!" she said, leading the way to the prop room.

Once they got there, the cast of _So Random _were all eyeing the three, confusion and hatred mixed into their eyes. "What're you doing?" Zora asked suspiciously.

"And what are the drama snobs doing in here?" Tawni added.

Portlyn opened her mouth to retort, but Chad sent her a deathly look. Portlyn indignantly ignored Tawni and glared at her shoes. "We're here to…apologize." Chad forced out. He cleared his throat and stared genuinely at _So Random_. He felt like choking as the next words came out of his mouth. Who knew that apologizing was _so hard_? "I'm…_sorry_ for everything I've done to you guys for the passed couple years." He managed to say, though his voice sounded like a tortured squeak. He nudged Portlyn to speak up.

"And I'm…" Portlyn took a deep breath. She glowered at Tawni whom was smirking victoriously at her. "I'm…" Portlyn continued. She didn't know if she could do it or not. She bit her lip, telling herself that this was for Chad and Allison, over and over. "I'm sorry!" she yelled.

"Ha, yes! Wait, can you say that again, I need to record it." Tawni said, bringing out her camera phone.

"Tawni," Sonny said in a stern voice.

Tawni rolled her eyes and put her phone away. "Well, apology accepted. I can't believe you got the Jerkthrob and the Ice Princess to actually say sorry." Tawni said, smiling at her best friend. She glanced at Chad before giving him a look. "Maybe you really did change…miraculously."

"So are we cool?" Chad asked hopefully.

Tawni looked over at the rest of her co-stars and smiled at Chad. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good, now excuse me while I puke. Ugh," Portlyn shivered, running out of stage 3.

Chad laughed and placed a chaste kiss on Sonny's lips. "Well I better get back to shooting scenes. See ya around." He winked before walking away.

"Ew," Tawni gagged. "Don't do that with me around." She said.

"Or with us!" Nico, Grady, and Zora piped up, disgusted as well.

Chad rolled his eyes and followed Portlyn out. Sonny smiled and sat down on the couch besides the boys. Her smile soon turned into a frown as her head began to throb again. "Ow," she whined, rubbing it.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked.

"Ugh, nothing, my head just hurts again." She said. Sonny sighed and stared at her reflection from the computer/TV in front of her. She stared at her pink lips and blinked. "That's weird." She said.

"What?" Tawni asked.

"I've only kissed Chad twice and…it feels too familiar." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like…I kissed him a hundred times, a million times…way more than two times."

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Thanks for the sweet reviews you were oh so kind enough to drop by :) You guys rock! Oh and I finally FINALLY got Demi's Here We Go Again CD (I know, it took me forever!) and I do agree with all the rest of you! It's amazing! I awwwed at that video where Demi cried at her Florida concert while she sang Don't Forget because it just hit her that she has the number one album. I apologize again if I have grammar or spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta, but I seriously need one. Oh, and the next chapters will mostly have flashbacks. Looks like somebody is starting to remember ;)


	11. From Allison to Sonny

**A/N: **Okay, you guys have to **READ THIS FIRST** before you start the chapter! So you guys don't get confused: this chapter is like a story within a story type of thing. In the flashbacks, the reason why Sonny is referred to Allison is not because it's in Chad's POV, but because this was before Chad gave Sonny the nickname. And lastly, are you guys ready for the drama? :)  
And sorry for the wait, guys. The evil writer's block decided to give me a visit. Gah. Well I tried my best to write this up. I hope you guys don't think it's completely cruddy!

--

11. From Allison to Sonny

"_Do you like the name Allison?" Chad asked Allison as the two walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk of their neighborhood. _

_Allison looked at Chad unexpectedly, jumping slightly at the disruption of the silence that swarmed them. The two were just welcoming in a sweet moment of quiet when Chad interrupted it with such a random question, as always. (That boy never truly appreciated serenity.) But as Allison thought about Chad's question, she never really __enjoyed__ her real name. Sure, she wouldn't disown her name or anything ridiculous like that. It was her name, her identity. _

"_Why do you ask?" Allison asked, giggling a bit. _

_Chad smiled gloriously down at her, a smile that was worth literally all the money in the world. He released his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders instead, wanting to be closer to her. _

"_It's just that Allison doesn't suit your personality. It's too...not you." He explained. _

"_Well Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't really fit yours either. To me it screams out: I'M A PRETTY BOY!"_

_Chad gasped overdramatically. "I am __not__ a pretty boy! And you know how much I hate it when people call me by my full three names." Chad shivered. "It's like I'm this geek. Chad Dylan Cooper. What were my parents thinking?" Chad asked disgustedly. _

_Allison giggled and placed a quick kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. "Okay, I'll admit that Chad Dylan Cooper does sound dorky, but Chad doesn't fit your personality as well either." Sonny reasoned out. _

"_Well if you think about it, it does. Chad says, jock, which I am." _

"_Hardly," Allison coughed. _

_Chad playfully glared at her while Allison smiled innocently back. "Chad also says that I have power, I'm a leader, that I'm everything that people see in me today. While Allison on the other hand refers back to this neat taut girl who adores tidiness and can easily knock a guy off his feet. Nothing you do is neat—no offense, and honestly, you're as weak as a twig."_

"_Am not!" Allison retorted. Chad raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. "Okay, maybe I'm not __that__ strong, but I'm not completely weak! And since 'Chad' is the perfect name for you, what name fits me then?" Allison asked. _

_Chad smirked at leaned in to whisper the perfect name…_

Sonny was awoken to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She groaned and rubbed her aching head while hitting the end button on annoying alarm clock with her free hand. Once the irritating buzzing sound ended, Sonny closed her eyes and pulled the blankets over her face.

She's been receiving the same exact dream every single night ever since Chad and her costars made up. (Well, they're not exactly _friends_, but they're not enemies anymore.) A week, seven days, and one hundred and sixty-eight hours. The same dream repeating itself over and over, starting with the same beginning and ending with the same conclusion. _Nothing _about the dream would change, but that's not what was worrying Sonny. It was the fact that everything seemed so _familiar_, as if she knows what's going on.

Sonny reluctantly rolled out of bed and trudged towards the bathroom, feeling half asleep. She greeted her mother whom was down the hall with a tired 'good morning' before continuing on with her morning duties. Once Sonny was done, she felt a little bit livelier but still sleepy. She slipped on one of her usual funky short dresses with tights underneath before telling her mother goodbye and walking outside where Tawni's car was parked as she waited impatiently for her.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting out here for five minutes." Tawni complained as Sonny stepped into her pink Porsche.

"Sorry, I just had a lot of things in my mind. I keep on getting headaches, especially in the morning, and they're ruining my happy mood." Sonny answered.

"Maybe you just have a migraine." Tawni suggested. "But if it's something worse then you really should go to the doctor. I don't want you messing up our sketches."

"Thanks for almost caring." Sonny thanked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'll care more. Um, when did your headaches start?" Tawni asked. She looked like she was in pain as she unraveled her sympathetic side. Sonny almost giggled at her friend's attempt of compassion.

"Well actually, it started when Chad took me to the lake…"

Sonny then bit her lip, remembering that unusual scene that unfolded in her head while she was on her date on the lake. She then realized that the one at the lake and the one in her dreams had two things in common: Chad was present in _both _of them, and if Sonny could remember, she looked about fourteen, and so did Chad.

"Well I can't blame you. Chad can easily give a person a serious headache. Just take some medicine. It'll probably go away." Tawni shrugged. And just like that, the empathy was gone.

The rest of the car ride was engulfed with dead silence from the two girls. Tawni was listening wordlessly to the bubblegum pop music that blasted from her radio while Sonny rested her head against the cold glass. She stared down at her lap, wondering warily if her dreams were just coincidental or if they had a certain meaning to them…

Sonny jumped to feel Tawni park her car with a rough stop. The two girls quickly unbuckled their seatbelts and stepped out of the pink vehicle. Sonny kept her eyes fixed on the ground as her mind kept on contemplating all the possible meanings to her dreams. Tawni on the other hand gave her best friend a weird look. She folded her arms across her chest, frustrated, and frowned.

"You're worrying me again, Sonny. You know how much I hate it when it comes to worrying about others. What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Sonny sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking a lot lately."

"Well, we definitely don't want that, now do we?" Tawni joked.

The two girls soon walked through the building swiftly and entered their dressing room. Tawni did her usual morning routine: looked at herself in the mirror and stated repeatedly about how pretty she was. Normally, Sonny would just go to the Prop House to watch TV with Grady and Nico until shooting or rehearsal began, but once she sat down, she couldn't get up, and she couldn't stop thinking.

_Well, maybe I'm just having weird side effects from the incident two years ago. Maybe, I do need to see a doctor about these weird dreams. _Sonny thought. She tapped her fingernails lightly on top of the vanity mirror, so deep in thought. It was like she wouldn't be able to realize the most obvious thing in the room right now.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Chad in his typical leather jacket and cool jeans. Tawni rolled her eyes and continued to check herself out in the mirror, pretending as if Chad wasn't there while Sonny didn't even hear the door opening or notice Chad coming in. Once she felt her boyfriend's arms wrap around her stomach, she jumped in shock.

"Oh, Chad, I didn't see you there." Sonny giggled nervously. "What's up?" she asked, trying to channel in her daily enthusiasm. She already had Tawni somewhat worrying about her; she didn't want Chad to worry either.

"What, I not allowed to see my girlfriend in the morning?" Chad smirked. He placed a gentle kiss on her head and buried her with a hug.

Sonny laughed and hugged him back. She was just feeling a smooth feeling bliss enter her body, but then she immediately frowned once her head began to massively throb again. Sonny groaned and rested her forehead on Chad's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Chad asked, alarmed. His urgent voice caused Tawni to remove herself from her vanity and quickly jog up to the couple.

"Sonny, is everything okay?" Tawni asked worriedly. Sonny answered with another painful groan. She released herself from Chad and rubbed her head, yearning for the ache to go away. "What did you do, Chad?" Tawni hissed, slapping his arm.

"I didn't do anything!" Chad promised. "And why would I?" he snapped, wishing that he could slap Tawni's arm (or her _face_) back. Chad turned back to Sonny and tucked her hair away from her face. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked gently.

"_Yellow." Chad whispered. Allison turned to face him, her eyes wide with shock. She fought the urge to ask Chad to repeat what he just said. Allison gave her boyfriend an incredulous look. She almost felt offended. But seriously: YELLOW?_

"_You're __kidding__, right?" Allison asked. Chad shrugged, his adorable smirk still painted on his lips. "Yellow? Really, Chad, really? You think my nickname should be __Yellow__?" Allison asked._

"_Well you're always so bright, and your favorite color is yellow, so your name should be Yellow. It's what only makes sense." Chad said. Allison huffed and folded her arms across her chest like a frustrated five-year-old. Chad chuckled and placed his hands on her arms. "If it makes you feel better, Yellow makes you sound cute." Allison tried to fight off a smile, but of course, she failed epically. _

"_Well I am so adorable." She teased, flipping her hair. _

_Chad playfully rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, yes, you're adorable." He said. _

"_Don't worry; you're pretty cute yourself." Allison assured, pinching Chad's cheek. _

"_Cute? Just cute?" Chad asked, pretending to be affronted. _

_This time, Allison rolled her eyes. She sighed and shook her head. "Fine, you're hot." She admitted. _

"_That's more I like it." Chad smirked. "You know, if you don't like the name Yellow, I know another name for you…"_

Sonny snapped her eyes open. She almost screamed to see Chad's face right before hers. She blinked, wondering what just happened. "You…me…us…Yellow…what?" Sonny said questioningly.

Chad stared at her with the same amount of confusion in his eyes. "What are you talking about? Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" he asked. Sonny shook her head and looked down, wondering what that was all about. One minute she just had the most painful headache in her life, the next she's daydreaming about Chad again. But then it hit her—it wasn't a daydream. It was too _real _and too _memorable _to be a daydream.

Sonny looked at Chad then at Tawni, who looked like she was on the verge of calling 911. Sonny put on a calm face, trying to ease the two blondes before her. She smiled at them, giving them the happiest look she could portray. "I'm fine, guys. I'm just," Sonny looked over at Chad, who apparently was not buying it, "feel yellow." She blurted out.

"Yellow? Ew, why yellow out of all emotions? Wait, isn't yellow a color?" Tawni asked confusedly.

"Uh, never mind," Sonny said.

Chad blinked at her, simply staring at his girlfriend. He grabbed her hands and locked deep into her eyes, wondering, just wondering. "Yellow?" he asked, his voice sounding like a trembling whisper.

Sonny merely shrugged and tore her eyes off of her boyfriend.

That was not the answer Chad wanted.

* * *

The rest of the day went by better. Tawni no longer expressed the concern she gave to Sonny earlier. (Let alone _talked _about it. Apparently it was too embarrassing for her to admit.) Though, Sonny didn't get to see Chad the rest of the day due to his tight rehearsal schedule. But luckily, there were no more headaches and no more weird daydreams…or whatever those mental videos that played in Sonny's head are called.

As Sonny walked through the hallways of Condor Studios, she was unexpectedly pulled into a dark closet. Her eyes widened once she felt someone's lips move against hers. Even if it was just for simply fourteen stolen seconds (Sonny counted), it felt so _intoxicating_. Sonny them jumped, startled, once she realized that she just kissed some random person.

"Who are you?!" she asked, ready to hurt the person with whatever force she had.

"Relax, it's just me." the person replied. He turned on the lights and revealed himself.

Sonny smiled in relief. "Oh, Chad, don't do that to me! You scared me half to death!" she said, smacking his arm lightly. Chad smiled meekly, chuckling underneath his breath. "Plus, what was that for?" Sonny asked shyly.

"I just wanted to kiss you. Is that bad...?" Chad asked, leaning in again. Sonny ducked instantly out of astonishment. She giggled once she saw Chad kissing the mop behind her. "Oh, yuck," Chad gagged, wiping his lips. He stared down at her weirdly. "I don't like rejection, Allison." He stated with a smirk.

"Oh really? What're you gonna do about it?" Sonny asked slyly.

"I'm just gonna continue what I started." Chad pressed his lips against Sonny's again. Sonny didn't fight it off this time. She closed her eyes and kissed back, allowing the warm rush of explosions hurry inside of her. She felt like fireworks were erupting in every part of her body as Chad kissed her so sweetly. Sonny cupped her boyfriend's cheeks as she kissed back lovingly. She felt so blissful; it was almost too perfect to be real.

_As Allison waited for Chad's answer, she soon found that she was probably never going to get one once she felt her boyfriend's lips on her neck. Allison giggled as Chad wrapped his arms around her waist, dipping her down. "Chad, you're such a flirt." She laughed while her boyfriend attacked her tickle spot on her neck with his lips, as if he was a true expert. _

"_A flirt? Are you calling me a player?" Chad asked, his irresistible smirk back on his lips. _

"_No, but you are a mega flirt." Allison said. "Chad Cooper: Wisconsin's very best charmer. He can distract a girl a mile away." She giggled. _

"_Oh stop, you're making me blush." Chad teased. He leaned down so that his lips were just lingering against Allison's. "And I think we're supposed to be kissing right now." He whispered. _

"_Then you really should shut—" Chad interrupted her, wasting no time, and just kissing her. _

Sonny immediately pushed Chad off of her and grabbed her head. "Ow!" she groaned.

"Oh my God, did I do something? I'm sorry." Chad said frantically, thinking that he hurt her somehow.

Sonny shook her head no and stood up, holding onto the walls for support. "It's okay, Chad. I think I just had another attack of the annoying headaches." Sonny said, weakly smiling at him. That last scene though…Sonny knew that she had to tell Chad about it this time. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Then out of the blue, Sonny embraced Chad tightly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Chad, what would you say if I told you that I keep having these dreams about you?" she asked quietly, fearing his answer.

"Depends, are those dreams of yours consist of me being absolutely amazing?" Chad smirked. Sonny giggled, feeling a tad thankful for his reaction. She stared into his calm sky-blue eyes, instantly mesmerized.

"Well they definitely are interesting." She smiled. "But they're really weird. They're all about—"

"_Can Chad Dylan Cooper report back to _Mackenzie Falls _set please? Thank you._" The intercom announced.

Chad groaned. "Oh God, the producers are going to murder me for sneaking off. I'll see you later, kay?" he pecked Sonny's lips quickly before rushing back to stage 2.

Sonny sighed and slowly exited the closet after. She leisurely walked back to her set, a dreary frown on her lips. She really wanted to tell Chad about the strange things that keep on reoccurring inside of her mind. She had a feeling that somehow Chad was connected to all of this. He might even be the _reason _for all of this. But now, Sonny had to wait again to confront her boyfriend.

Sonny sat down in front of the large TV that was placed in the Prop House. She fiddled with the edges of her skirt, bored.

"Hey, Sonny!" Nico and Grady greeted merrily. The two boys sauntered into the room, heading straight for the mini fridge in the corner. They rummaged carelessly through it, practically forgetting that their costar was still in the same room as them. Sonny giggled at her friends' antics. Their odd behavior always managed to cheer her up when she was feeling frustrated.

"Now I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa oh! Now I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa oh!" Grady sang as he grabbed a bowl of fruit, tossed it aside, and reached for the ice cream.

"And don't it feel good!" Nico continued, grabbing two sodas.

Sonny giggled and shook her head. "See ya later, Sonny." The boys bid goodbye and exited out with food and drinks in their hands.

"_Now I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa oh!" Allison sung her heart out. Chad laughed uncontrollably as his girlfriend danced randomly against the sidewalks, singing out every note of that famous song flawlessly on the top of her lungs. "And don't it feel good!" Chad didn't think he could take it anymore. He ended up falling down on his butt, clutching onto his stomach, and trying to regain his breath. _

"_O-oh my G-god!" he laughed. _

_Allison smiled and bowed down. "Yes, thank you very much. I know that I am the world's next greatest singer!" she cheered, blowing kisses to the imaginary crowd around her. _

_Chad smiled and finally stood up, panting slightly. "You are so weird." He chuckled._

"_Hey, I'm not weird! I'm just happy all the time! I'm happy, I'm bright, I'm sunshine-y, I'm—"_

"_Sunny," Chad finished. _

"_What?" _

"_Sunny. That's what you are. Sunny." He stated. Allison smiled and giggled silently._

"_I guess you're right. I am pretty sunny."_

"_Hey, you should be called Sonny Monroe! That's the perfect name for you!" Chad exclaimed. _

_Allison wrinkled her nose. "I dunno. Isn't 'Sonny' like a boy's name?" she asked. _

"_Psh, Sonny can be anyone's name, but it's absolutely perfect for you. Starting right now, you are officially: Sonny Monroe, Chad Cooper's girlfriend." Chad declared. _

_Allison-now-Sonny grabbed Chad's hands, swinging them back and forth. "Okay, I'm your Sonny." She smiled. _

"Sonny!" a voice yelled. Sonny screamed at the interruption of her dream (and of another headache). She glared at the person who scared the daylights out of her. She rolled her eyes to see Tawni looking at her intolerantly.

"What?" Sonny snapped.

"Marshall said that your mom is coming over." Tawni replied with no enthusiasm at all.

"Oh…um…okay?" Sonny said, shrugging.

"Ooh, has she met Chad yet?" Tawni asked, smiling excitedly.

"Actually…no," Sonny answered.


	12. Flashbacks

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews. I love you so much! (In a non-creepy weird way.) Just a heads up, I'm gonna mention things from chapters two and four. So if you don't understand it much, just look back at those chapters. Sorry if you wanted to see Chad and Sonny's mom meet. _But _I had another way of driving this story, so I hope you guys don't get mad at me! Oh, and this story is in the progress of ending! Enjoy the awaiting drama :)

* * *

12. Flashbacks

Ten minutes. Ten minutes was all Sonny had until her mother was coming over.

Her mom has never spoken anything about Chad Dylan Cooper whenever he came on television. Instead, Connie Monroe either turns the TV off or quickly changes the channel. Surely, Sonny has never asked anything about that little habit of her mother's. She always thought that Connie just didn't like watching _Mackenzie_ _Falls_. But as Sonny thought further along it, she clearly remembers her mother ordering (sweetly) that a girl like herself shouldn't be watching such twisted and heartrending dramas like that. Translation: don't watch _Mackenzie_ _Falls_ at all.

"Do you think my mom would like Chad?" Sonny asked Tawni nervously. Of course she knew that her blonde friend could care less, but Sonny couldn't help but ask. This whole boyfriend meeting the mother ordeal was worrying her, and it was also adding more stress into her life. She already had to deal with painful headaches, now she might have to deal with her mother's painful disapproval in…nine minutes.

Tawni merely shrugged as she studied her nails. Just as Sonny predicted, Tawni found no interest in her question. Heck, she was paying more attention to her fingernails! "Probably not if she met the real Chad, but I'm sure that he'll go all sweet talking charmer on your mom so you're covered." Tawni said without taking her eyes off of her cuticles.

"I think I should go warn him." Sonny said, excusing herself from the Prop House. Well, that was definitely _not _the answer she wanted. But maybe she and Chad could fool her mother into thinking that he is the sweetest, most down-to-earth teen actor in all of Hollywood. Sonny wasted no time hurrying to Stage 2. All she had was eight and a half minutes to warn Chad.

Sonny accidentally barged onto the set, bringing unwanted attention to her. "Oops, sorry," she said weakly, offering the snooty cast of _Mackenzie_ _Falls_ a small smile. Portlyn was the only one who returned it back while the rest of the actors rolled their eyes and continued on what they were doing. Portlyn skipped over towards Sonny.

"Hey, _Future Mrs. Cooper_, what's up?" she giggled. Sonny smiled shyly and shook her head. Whenever she talks to Portlyn now, it's like she's talking to the biggest Chad/Allison fan.

"I just need to see Chad." She replied.

"Oh, of course you do. He's in his dressing room." Portlyn smirked. "Oh but I suggest that you knock first! Chad yells at me every time I just walk straight into his room." she advised.

Sonny laughed and nodded her head before walking over to Chad's dressing room. She knocked on his door first just as Portlyn instructed and waited for an answer.

"Go away, Portlyn." Chad ordered from behind the door.

"It's Allison." Sonny laughed.

"Oh!" Chad shuffled his way over and opened the door. He gave Sonny a meek look and an apologetic smile. "Ha, sorry, I thought you were Portlyn." he shrugged. "Come in." Chad stepped to the side so Sonny could enter his dressing room.

The last time Sonny stepped foot in here was when she returned Chad's jacket from the commissary, but she was too focused on trying to get him to thank her for her to miss the décor of this dressing room. Sonny gasped in amazement as she studied the belongings located in Chad's room – which shouldn't even _be _a dressing room, more like a palace.

"Oh my gosh, wow," she whispered.

"It's awesome, right?" Chad said cockily.

"Yeah," Sonny agreed, dismissing his conceited remark.

Then a box caught her eye. It was a beautiful box, simple yet eye-catching. It had long streaks of gold marking the outside while a wave of navy blue coated it under. Sonny walked towards it. She just wanted to _touch _it. She felt like she had some sort of connection to the box, that it was important to her as well.

As Sonny was about to lay a hand on it, Chad snatched the box away, his face alarmed. Sonny gave Chad a confused look and reached for the box again. This time, Chad held it behind his back.

"My box," he said protectively.

"Chad, I just want to see what's inside." Sonny reasoned out.

"_My box_," Chad repeated, but this time he emphasized his words.

Sonny blinked at him for a moment then shrugged, brushing the moment away. "Anyways, I have something to warn you about." Chad placed his special box on the coffee table and gave Sonny a curious look. Sonny glanced at the box, tempted to grab it and run, but resisted and stared back at Chad. This was more important. "My mom is coming for whatever reason, and I'm pretty sure she wants to meet my boyfriend."

Chad smirked and stuffed his hands calmly into the pockets of his jeans. "I guess I could possibly squeeze it in. I'll have to check though. We're filming up one of our specials for the third season. It's an hour and a half long episode, you don't wanna miss it." Chad winked.

"Ha, I can't wait." Sonny replied sarcastically with a playful smile. "But just to warn you, my mom likes sweet, polite, down-to-earth boys. So can you tone CDC a little down when I introduce you guys?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," Chad smiled. He checked his watch hurriedly and made his way towards the door. "I'll catch you later, Allison." he said as he touched the doorknob. Before he walked outside, Chad turned his head slightly. "Do me a favor? _Please _don't touch my box." he ordered gently before walking away.

Sonny nodded her head and glimpsed at the box. She bit her lip and walked away.

_It's just a stupid little box. Nothing important at all…_she told herself.

Sonny looked back behind her. Just when she was about to run back into Chad's dressing room and tear the box open, her cell phone began to moo. Sonny sighed in relief, mentally thanking the person who prevented her from grabbing Chad's special box. She picked her phone up from her back pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she greeted perkily.

"Sonny, it's Mom. I'll be there in five minutes." Connie informed.

"Oh, alright. But, Mom, why are you even coming here in the first place? Am I in trouble?" Sonny asked her mother curiously as she walked out of stage 2 and into the empty hallways of Condor Studios.

"No, of course not. Your friend Tawni called me. She was very concerned about your headaches, sweetheart. I called Marshall up and told him that I was going to take you to the doctors for a quick checkup. You haven't had one since we moved here, and if Tawni Hart of all people is worried about it, then I think that it's important."

"_Tawni _called you?" Sonny asked incredulously.

"Yes, surprising right? Okay, I'm exiting the highway. I'll be over there in a few." Connie said. "Bye, I love you."

"Love you back," Sonny mumbled.

She checked the time on her phone, counting the minutes she could steal to travel back into stage 2 to finally see what was in that box. Sonny smiled and ran towards _Mackenzie_ _Falls_ with three minutes to spare. She quietly snuck in this time. Sonny double-checked to make sure that Chad was busy. She smiled to herself to see that he was shooting a scene with another girl on the show.

Sonny was so close to making it into the dressing room, but she was instantly stopped.

"What are you doing?" Portlyn asked. Sonny turned around slowly and smiled at her friend. Portlyn on the other hand gave her a look. "Are you sneaking into Chad's room? Been there – done that. You _so _don't want to get caught." She laughed.

"Ha, yeah," Sonny replied awkwardly. She blindly walked towards Chad's door as she continued to stare at Portlyn. "Well, I'm not technically sneaking in. I just, um, left something." she lied terribly.

Portlyn raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Uh-huh," she smirked. "Don't worry, I won't tell Chad." she giggled.

Sonny smiled thoughtfully and finally entered the room. She scanned the entire place, trying to find that box. It should be on the coffee table where Chad left it a moment ago. Why wasn't it there?! Sonny checked her phone as she walked around. She had one more minute. Sonny began to literally run around the dressing room in desperate search of that box due to the lack of time. Connie will be here any second.

Finally, a streak of gold caught Sonny's eye. She immediately stopped running and froze on her feet. She turned to find the box lying quietly besides Chad's vanity. (The boy must have been smart enough to place it somewhere else.) Sonny hastily picked it up and ran before anyone could possibly catch her.

She had the box – mission complete…right?

_Why did I even grab this? _Sonny wondered as she exited Condor Studios. She traced the outlines of the box gently. A tiny spark pricked her fingers. Sonny blinked at the box before tucking it underneath her arm. _Chad is going to explode if he finds out that I took it. _She thought worriedly. _Why did you have to take the dang box, Monroe?! _

Connie came in short seconds right after Sonny walked through the front doors of Condor Studios. She offered her mother a small smile before stepping into the car. Sonny pushed the box safely underneath the passenger seat so her mother wouldn't see it before pulling her seat belt on.

"So what are these headaches Tawni keeps on fussing about?" Connie asked as she stepped onto the gas and headed towards the doctor's office.

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know what's going on. I just keep on getting headaches and these…dreams." she explained.

Connie sat there in silence. She glanced at her daughter nervously before staring back onto the road. "Dreams?" she asked softly.

"Well I think they're dreams…" Sonny mumbled.

She gave her mother a confused look. It was like Connie knew something she didn't. Was her mother hiding something important from her? Sonny couldn't tell. But she could see the transparent timidity in her mother's eyes. What was the secret her mother wasn't telling her?

"I'm dating someone." Sonny blurted out. She mentally slapped herself, wondering why she randomly changed the subject.

"Oh, really? Who?" Connie asked excitedly.

"Um, it's a surprise. I want you to meet him personally first before I give out any names." Sonny joked harmlessly. Honestly, she just didn't want to tell her mother in the car (or at all). Yes, she was scared. If Connie's reaction wasn't going to be a pretty sight, Sonny certainly didn't want to live through it during the next fifteen minute car ride.

"Oh, fine, I'll wait. I'm so glad you found yourself another boyfriend!" Connie cheered ecstatically.

"What do you mean another boyfriend? This is my first one…" Sonny looked at her mother oddly.

Connie cleared her throat abruptly and smiled innocently. "That's what I mean. I'm glad that you have a boyfriend _now_." she messily corrected herself.

Sonny gave her mother a skeptical look but shook it off. What was really concerning her was the mysterious box she took from Chad. She kept on asking herself why she brought in the first place. It's a _box_. Sure, the design was pretty, but it was still just a plain old box. Maybe it was what could possibly be _inside _of the box. A piece of junk shouldn't have enough power to draw Sonny in and make her take it. Something in there must be significant.

Once the Monroe's reached the doctor's office, Sonny was immediately checked in with her new doctor waiting for her eagerly. Sonny stepped into the white room and closed the door behind her. It was a lonely feeling inside of the room. The essence made shivers want to run marathons against Sonny's spine.

The nurse shortly came in and did the usual quick checkups and recorded it for the doctor to read later. Sonny merely sat in her seat, not thinking straight as the nurse checked her blood pressure. Once the nurse asked Sonny what her health problems were, Sonny simply said that she was experiencing unbearable headaches, and the nurse was gone.

A few minutes later, Dr. Barnes came in with a small grin on her lips.

"Hello, Allison," she greeted kindly.

"Hi," Sonny replied quietly.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Now, you said that you were receiving headaches?" Dr. Barnes clarified. Sonny nodded her head as she stared nervously around the room. "Care to explain these headaches?"

"Well, it all started when I was out on the lake with my boyfriend. After that, the headaches keep on hurting more and more after everyday. The weird part though is that I get these…video-like things playing in my head. I don't know how to explain it."

Dr. Barnes nodded her head. She looked through Sonny's medical records carefully, trying to find the answer to all of this. Her eyes widened once she reached one page. "Oh my," she whispered. "You were in a severe car accident two years ago?" she asked, shocked. Sonny nodded her head silently. She never really appreciated it whenever a person would bring up the incident. "Wait and you lost your memory?" Dr. Barnes continued.

"Yeah, but my family and friends back in Wisconsin helped me remember." Sonny said. She eyed her doctor strangely.

"Are you sure that your family and friends covered _everything _about your past?" her doctor asked. Sonny blinked at Dr. Barnes. This time, she didn't know the answer. _Did _her family and friends tell her everything? How would she know if they left anything out? Sonny answered her doctor with a truthful shrug.

"I…I think they did. I'm not so sure now…" she mumbled.

"Well, the only possible reason for your headaches is that you're remembering something from your past that your family and friends never cared to bring up." Dr. Barnes explained. "You see, once the brain loses a significant amount of memory, it's up to the family and friends to help the person regain their memories. If they leave something out and that person interacts with that left out information, the brain begins to regain the memories on its own therefore your headaches."

Sonny's eyes widened as astonishment hit her. She was too speechless and shocked to even move. "You mean…wait…that's impossible. I…I was on a date with Chad." Sonny stuttered. Then – realization hit her. "But Chad is also in my…my…"

"Flashbacks?" Dr. Barnes suggested.

"Flashbacks," Sonny repeated in a quiet whisper.

"You're memory is coming back successfully, Miss Monroe. Your headaches are nothing to worry about. They'll go away in time." Dr. Barnes smiled.

Sonny smiled weakly back before frowning miserably. She was so confused. _Chad_. How is he a part of her past? How was it even _possible_? Seriously, how would she, ordinary Sonny Monroe, know the infamous Chad Dylan Cooper, America's favorite teen heartthrob? And even if he was linked to her past – shouldn't he have recognized her somehow?

Sonny shut her eyes and tried to remember the first memory she went through once she opened her eyes in the hospital, the memory she pushed away every single day of her life. Now she needed to grasp it, hold onto it, know it. For the sake of her remembering everything, she needed to know the first thing that happened the moment she opened her eyes in that emergency room two years ago.

Every since the incident, Sonny has never felt entirely safe in hospitals, doctor's offices, anything to do with medical problems – no matter how ironic that sounds. They make her feel lost, alone, and fearful, all because of that incident. Even if she did lose her memory though, she clearly remembers her first thoughts once she opened her eyes.

_There was a bright light shining down on her, as if God created a pathway specifically for her to follow. Once Sonny realized that it was just the lights from the ceiling, confusion washed over her. She snapped her eyes wide to find herself aching and bruised. What she was feeling wasn't on her mind though – it was __where she was._

_Dull walls surrounded her, trapped her inside. She felt like a prisoner in the place where she was actually getting help. Sonny began to worry, wondering what she was doing in here. Then as she began to think further through, she wondered how she got here, when she arrived in here, why she was in here, but more importantly: who she was._

_She didn't understand it at all. Who was she? What was her name? Was she still alive? What was her purpose in this world?_

_And the next thing she knows, a woman runs up to her and attacks her with a hug. At first, Sonny didn't react. (She couldn't if she wanted to because of the casts and wraps that were securely covering the majority of her body, making it impossible for her to move.) But Sonny wasn't too worried. The woman was sort of familiar to her – and she was crying._

_"__Oh, Sonny!" she wailed. Sonny remembered her first thoughts once those words left the sobbing woman's lips. __Sonny? Who's Sonny? Is that me? She simply gave the woman a confused look, not understanding anything at all. The woman then gave her a sympathetic look in return and said, __"I'm sorry, but Chad already left on his plane. I am going to murder that boy for causing you to run away like that—"_

_Another thought crossed Sonny's mind, but this time, she spoke it aloud. __"Wait, Chad? Who are you? And who's Chad?"_

Sonny opened her eyes and gasped. "Chad," she whispered.


	13. A Box of Memories

**A/N: **Here's another chapter, you guys! Oh my God, you people make me so happy. The reviews you dropped off were so sweet and I couldn't be even more thankful! I'm sorry that this chapter is somewhat short - SORRY - but at least it's better than nothing. Oh, and the drama reaches a high point here. But it's probably gonna get even more "dramatic" in the next couple chapters. Oh, and I was hoping that some of you would remember Chad's box. Props to those who remember what it contained!

PS. I'm pretty sick at the moment so chapter 14 might take a while to write - but I'll do everything to get it done! :D

* * *

13. A Box of Memories

Sonny stepped out of the doctor's office with a silent frown. She fiddled with the edge of her shirt as confused thoughts roamed her mind. She simply didn't understand it, and it was not only worrying her but irritating her. This was _her _brain, _her _memories; it shouldn't be that difficult to comprehend. And yet, unfilled spots in the timeline of her memories were driving her insane. Sonny _needed _to know what happened.

She gradually seated herself in her mother's car. Sonny bit her lip as she felt her feet slightly touching the box underneath her. She nervously tapped her fingertips against the armrests as her eyes wandered everywhere. She tried her best to avoid thinking about that box. The thought of it was killing her inside.

"So what did the doctor say?" Connie asked while she drove away.

"Um, nothing," Sonny answered lamely. She couldn't think straight at the moment. The information her doctor just gave her was failing to register in her mind. Heck, she couldn't even figure out what her mother just asked her. All she could properly do was block out everything. Block it all out and keep everything else inside.

"Nothing? She said nothing about your headaches?" Connie continued further on, trying to get her daughter to open up.

"It's nothing, Mom. The doctor just said that I was working too much and the stress was causing the headaches. I just need a little vacation, that's all." Sonny lied cleverly. Of course Sonny hated lying, almost as much as getting lied to. But she was just going to stick with that story until she gets to the bottom of this situation. She needed to know every detail before she tells _anyone _anything.

"Oh gosh, then I think I should take you home. You're pushing yourself too much, honey. I'll tell Marshall that you're going home because you're sick." Connie said, taking changing directions.

Sonny wordlessly nodded and tugged on the loose strands of her hair. She was going to be home soon. She was going to find her answers soon.

Once the Monroe's stepped foot into their house, Sonny charged upstairs into her bedroom hurriedly, the blue box tucked carefully underneath her arm. She shut the door behind her and locked it securely. She slid down the door and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She was alone now. It was quiet.

She can do this.

Sonny opened Chad's box to find hundreds of pictures scattered messily inside. All of them contained photographs of him as he aged, from when he was about five to fourteen. All the stages of his life, all the happy moments that was memorable enough to be captured onto film. Sonny would have smiled at them. She would have laughed, giggled, grinned, smirked, but there was one problem: Chad was with _Sonny_.

Then there it was. A small stack of pictures tied together with a rubber band. Pictures that were so innocent, but capable enough to ruin a person's life. Sonny grabbed it and slipped the rubber band off slowly. She felt her heart thumping wildly as her eyes made contact with every photo.

Kissing.

Them. Chad and Sonny.

Chad and Sonny kissing.

Sonny couldn't stop staring at those certain pictures. It was like they wouldn't leave her alone, they were following her eyes wherever they went. She just stared at them blankly, the facts slowly imprinting her brain.

That was her and Chad. When they were fourteen. Kissing.

"What?" she whispered inaudibly as she sorted through every picture. "I…I don't remember this." she wailed childishly, feeling frustration rushing back inside of her. "This _can't _be true!" she told herself as she frantically flipped through different pictures.

Sonny bit her lip down harshly as another headache came knocking back in. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to fight it off. She didn't _want _these memories. Not if they mean that Chad forgot her.

That was the only solution. Chad forgot her. Chad forgot his Sonny, the girl he promised to love forever. The fame got to him, enough to brainwash him of every memory he had of Wisconsin, of happiness, of _her_. That's why he didn't recognize her when they first met. That's why he didn't say anything when they spoke to each other. That's why…everything is exactly the way it is right now.

At least, that was what Sonny believed.

"_I love you." Chad smiled down at Sonny. _

_The young teenager was currently hovering over his girlfriend. His fingers were gently stroking her hair back as his eyelashes tickled her forehead. Sonny returned his smile and giggled girlishly while butterflies exploded inside of her. Chad smirked down at her, amused. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. _

"_You're so corny, Chad." Sonny laughed. _

"_Corny? What? You already tell me everyday that I'm some kind of 'pretty boy', and then you say that I have a big head when I __**don't**__, and now you say I'm corny? I'm starting to think that the only reason why you agreed to go out with me is so you can insult or humiliate me, Monroe." Chad teased with a playful smirk. _

"_I'm sorry! It's just – you're being so corny right now, Chad." Sonny giggled. "But seriously, everyone thinks, knows, and strongly believes that you __**are**__ a pretty boy. I thought we already established that?" _

"_I am not a pretty boy!" Chad declared, sending Sonny into a fit of more giggles. "But I am pretty hot. That, I can tolerate." Chad added with a wink._

"_And there goes your big head. Gosh, Chad, you better not lose it if you ever actually become an actor." Sonny warned jokingly. "I don't want my boyfriend to be this conceited jerk." She raised an eyebrow knowingly, her smirk still cleverly painted on her lips. _

_Her boyfriend laughed humorlessly. "You make it sound like I'm not going to ever get a chance of becoming a TV star. Watch, in a couple of years you're going to eat those words whenever you see the name Chad Cooper on your television screen. I'll be, like, our next greatest actor of all time!" he insisted. _

"_Okay, okay, whatever. You'll be an actor." Sonny rolled her eyes._ _"But you have to promise me that you're not going to turn into this huge jerk who's gonna forget about me – __**if**__ you even become famous." Sonny teased. _

"_Me forget you? Like that will happen. You love me so much that you'll call me every single second of the day the moment I land in LA." Chad scoffed._

"_Hey!" Sonny bonked Chad in the head, earning a loud 'ow!' from him. "I think it'll be __**you **__who's going to be calling me everyday since you're just so hopelessly in love with me." Sonny replied smoothly. _

"_Am I?" Chad asked. "Am I really?"_

_Sonny giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Chad, really." She smiled warmly. _

"_Yeah, you're probably right." Chad shrugged. _

_He placed a tender kiss on her lips as the camera flashed in front of them. _

"B-but – I – Chad – no!" Sonny kicked the box away and hugged her knees protectively.

Chad forgot her. It was that simple.

But why did she not remember him?

There was another side to this problem. Obviously, he forgot her…and she wasn't reminded of him…?

Memories began to flood back inside, flashback after flashback playing in her head. Sonny dropped her entire weight onto the floor and hugged her stomach. She closed her eyes and refused the will to scream as she experienced the worst headache imagined. Sonny bit her lip, feeling her eyes watering.

It wouldn't stop until every happy memory of her and Chad was finally remembered.

She remembered.

Sonny let out a painful yell, loud enough for Connie to run up and bang wildly against her door. "Sonny, what's wrong? Open up!" Connie ordered worriedly.

The brunette girl sniffled and attempted to stop her tears. She gained enough energy to unlock the door before scurrying to her bed. She suffocated the nearest pillow as her tears stained it. Sonny continued to sniffle, hating the fact that she was sobbing in front of her mother.

"What's wrong—" before Connie could continue, her eyes quickly landed on the floor where all the pictures were spread out.

Sonny stared at her mother nervously as she bent down to pick one of the photographs up. Connie's eyes widened as she inhaled a shocked breath. "Where on earth did you get theses?!" she demanded. "This – this is impossible!" she muttered to herself as she also flipped through every photo. "How did you get these, Alison?!" Connie asked again.

"I…took them…" Sonny whispered shakily. "…from…" she continued tensely.

And then it clicked. Sonny's eyes widened as realization hit her. Everything was making sense now. Why she didn't remember Chad. She wasn't _reminded_. "Why didn't you tell me about Chad?!" Sonny yelled.

Connie was silent for a moment. She offered her daughter a solemn look before giving her a stern one. "Where did you get these pictures, Alison?" Connie repeated in the same, strict tone but she spoke it more calmly this time, as if she was afraid of raising her voice.

"Stop avoiding my question, Mom! Why didn't you remind me of Chad after the incident?!" Sonny screamed, having the biggest urge to hurl her pillow towards her mother.

"It wasn't important!" Connie replied harshly. She closed her mouth and formed a straight line, somewhat embarrassed about her outburst. "It just wasn't necessary." she tried again serenely.

"Wasn't important? Wasn't necessary?! I _love _him, Mom! You knew that I love him so much, and you didn't think that it was _important _or _necessary _to tell me who he was?! I can't believe you!" Sonny snapped furiously. The tears rushed back to her eyes and ran down her cheeks once more. Sonny felt more than angry. She was hurt, betrayed, a feeling far worse than anger.

"Honey, I just wanted to protect you." Connie explained, trying a calmer approach.

"Protect me?!" Sonny laughed humorlessly. "You pushed me away from Chad, Mom! That is not protecting me! You know that I love him a lot! How the heck did you assume that keeping me away from Chad was 'protecting' me?!"

"It was _his _fault that you even got into the car accident in the first place! Because of him, you almost _died_! Alison, you are just blinding yourself with the past! You are not in love with him and I'm absolutely sure that he no longer loves you! He was just gong to end up forgetting you once he made his name in Hollywood anyways, and you will be even more hurt! What I did was for the best!"

Sonny broke.

Her mother was right. Chad forgot about her, the real her. He wasn't in love with _Sonny_. No, he wanted _Alison._

Connie took the opportunity of silence to explain what happened, to tell the whole story. "On the night that Chad left for his plane, you promised that you'd be there to say goodbye. I forbade you to go because I …I was just so angry with him. I truly thought that boy loved you – but then he went and left you to become an _actor_." Connie scoffed disappointingly. She stared at her daughter whom was sobbing quietly to herself. Connie frowned and continued on.

"But you somehow managed to get out and grab yourself a cab. You ordered the driver to go on full speed without even thinking. You were so determined to get to Chad before he stepped foot on that plane that you didn't care – let alone _noticed _– how fast the taxi was running. Then…then you crashed." Connie whispered.

"I…" Sonny whispered. She looked at her mother with an emotionless look. She wouldn't allow Connie to take the blame on Chad. She just…couldn't. "This wouldn't have happened if you would have let me go and say goodbye." She muttered. Connie gave her daughter an astonished look, wondering if she heard right. "You could have just dropped me off at the airport, you could have let me hug him, you could have let me kissed him, you could have let me tell him that I loved him, Mom! But you _didn't_!"

"It doesn't even matter anyways! He doesn't love you anymore! He hates you!" Connie blurted out. She felt a stab to her stomach once Sonny's eyes flashed from infuriated to hurt.

"What?" she whispered.

"He…blames it all on _Sonny_. He blames his outrageous behavior and why his life is such a downer because of 'her'. He hates you, Alison." Connie whispered gently.

The magazines. The interviews. The comments. Chad has mentioned many times about this girl whom supposedly ruined his life and changed him for the worse. Sonny just never thought (or _knew_) that it was all about her. It would make sense though. She wasn't able to say to goodbye…she broke his heart as well…

Sonny won't believe it. She knew that she was lying to herself, but she was just incapable of believing it. She would rather be lied to this time then to face the ugly truth.

"He…he doesn't hate me! No, if he hates me then he wouldn't date me!" Sonny sputtered desperately, accidentally slipping out her secret.

"What?" Connie gasped. "You two are _dating_ _again_?!"

Sonny blinked her eyes in frustration and nodded her head firmly. "And I still love him, Mom. I…I don't think I could ever stop." She truthfully stated.

"Why didn't you tell me that _Mackenzie_ _Falls_ was near _So Random_?! I thought that it was obvious that I didn't approve him! You should have known why I wouldn't allow you to watch his stupid show!" Connie yelled. Sonny kept quiet and continued to glare at her mother. Connie frowned in response and folded her arms across her chest. "Alison Monroe, break up with that boy this instance! I will not allow you to see him ever again!"

"No, I will not! And I'm going to Chad right now!" Sonny declared.

"You better not even _think _about him, Alison! You get back here right now—" But Sonny was already moving with no intention of listening to her mother.

She wiped the remaining tears away furiously and stormed out of her room. She fled down the hall and grabbed her mother's car keys before running through the front door. She slammed the door in the middle of Connie's angry threats and hopped into the driver's seat. Sonny drove back to Condor Studios to talk to Chad.

It was just like two years ago. But only this time, Sonny wasn't going over to tell Chad goodbye.


	14. And You Love

**A/N: **Oh my God. The website spazzed out again so I couldn't really update anything. And I was so excited for you guys to read this chapter! I worked really hard on it. I even had to rewrite it a few times. So that made me frustrated. And tonight's episode of _iCarly _kinda added to the frustration. (I wanted Sam & Freddie to get together somehow!! Gah.) But then I got happier cuz I found out that Wizards got the Emmy Award! (Wow, me and my mood swings.) But I hope you guys like this chapter!!

14. And You Love...

Chad sighed contently as he hungrily ate his usual gourmet food. He could honestly say that he was a satisfied man, a thankful one as well for he had the best girlfriend any guy could imagine. He really couldn't ask for anything else. Sure, people could say that he was being a sap, but it was still the truth nonetheless. Chad has tried to deny to the truth before – it never works out.

Speaking of Alison, where was she? Chad hasn't seen her ever since she left to warn him about her mother. He checked his watch to see that an hour and a half has passed by since her departure. Odd. Alison never misses an opportunity to see him. Did those Randoms hold her captive back at the Prop House or something?

Before Chad could prove his (ridiculous) theory, the cast of _So Random _arrived, making their way to their usual table. But Alison was not seen anywhere near her friends. It was like she disappeared out of thin air, gone. Where was his girlfriend?!

Chad didn't waste any time. He immediately approached the _So Random _table, trying to hide his urgent worry underneath his calm stare. "Randoms," he greeted with a nod.

"Pooper," Nico responded. "What do you want?"

"Where's, uh, Alison?" Chad asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Aw, is Chaddy-waddy missing his wittle girlfwend?" Tawni teased, earning a round of laughter from her friends. Chad's cheeks burned as he glared at the blonde comedienne in front of him. He kept his posture straight and poised. He wasn't going to give Tawni the satisfaction of humiliating him.

"She went home. She's sick." Zora thankfully answered in between her laughter. "She'll probably be back tomorrow."

"She's _sick_? Why? Is she okay?" Chad asked a little too quickly.

"Dude, you are way too clingy when it comes to your girlfriends." Grady noted with a raised eyebrow.

Chad's mouth gaped open, completely insulted. "I am _not _clingy!" he insisted. "And it's not like you would ever get to know the pleasure of actually having a girlfriend." he sneered at Grady, whom was trying his best to stifle his laughter along with his cast mates. "I don't even remember why I came up to you guys in the first place. I'm out." he huffed, storming away.

'_Was it wrong to be worried about Alison's well-being when she's your girlfriend? Especially if you love her? No, not at all. Wait, love? Did I just say __**love**__?'_ Chad shook his head. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously_. 'Do I love her? I've dated for like what…a couple of weeks? You can't fall in love with a person you hardly know __**that **__quick, could you?'_

Chad entered his dressing room and sat himself down against his chair in front of the vanity. He stared at himself on the mirror and blinked at his reflection. Did he love Alison Monroe? He knew that he cared about her…he cared about her _a lot_. But did he _love _her?

'_You're being preposterous, Chad. Love? Sure, she makes you unbelievably happy. The fact that she's in the same studio as you gives you the tingles. She's the only girl – actually the only __**human being**__ – that can make you laugh. And when you kiss her and hold her in your arms, you just have the biggest feeling that you don't ever want to let go…and I haven't felt that way since…Sonny.' _

Chad felt a twist in his stomach as he thought about Sonny, the girl who supposedly 'loved' him. He had to admit that the similarities between the two girls were more than just their faces. Their personalities linked with each other as well. He loves Alison for the same reasons he loved Sonny…

'_Face it. You love her only because she reminds you of…__**her**__._ He told himself. Chad felt a stab of guilt. Was he really just dating Alison because she was practically like a cardboard cutout of Sonny?_ But…I would still love her even if she didn't remind me of __**her**__. I would, I really would. So…oh God, you love her!' _Chad finally admitted it to himself.

He was in love with Alison Monroe...because she was Alison Monroe? Yes, he loves her for who she is, not because she constantly reminded him of his first love. Anyways, there was a significant difference between the two that proves Chad's true love for Alison. Sonny left him. Alison will always stay by his side. And that's why he loves her so dearly. …Right?

Right.

The blonde actor smiled inwardly. Love. It was a feeling that he enjoyed savoring. It was the greatest feeling a person could possibly feel. When you feel like you're soaring up in the skies, almost touching the sun. Love. Chad Dylan Cooper was in love. He almost even forgot what love felt like. He couldn't remember how _good _it felt until now. Love. Oh sweet, sweet love.

Chad inhaled a deep breath with a smile. He sunk into the depths of his chair and grinned boyishly down at his lap. It was almost like going through a child's first elementary school crush – you just couldn't get enough of it. Love love love. Oh, Chad could repeat it over and over again. He was in looovvveee.

"Somebody's happy." Portlyn strolled in with a sing-song voice. Chad completely ignored her presence, not even realizing that she entered the room. Portlyn smirked and raised her eyebrows, part amused and part amazed. "Wow, you must be _really _happy. What? No: 'Portlyn, get out!' or 'Don't you ever learn how to knock?!' or—"

"Oh, hey, Port. When did you come in?" Chad asked, finally acknowledging her.

Portlyn smiled in response. "Oh God. Alison must really have you whipped." she giggled teasingly.

Chad frowned, his simple stare turning into a small glare. "Okay, first the Randoms start shouting to the world that I'm this clingy boyfriend –which I'm _not_." Chad stated seriously before Portlyn could say anything. "And now here you are, assuming that I'm _whipped_? Next thing I'll know, people will start saying that I'm like this…this…"

"Pushover of a boyfriend?" Portlyn offered with a laugh.

But Chad didn't laugh in return. Last time he was titled as a 'pushover of a boyfriend' was two years ago when he dated Sonny. Oh no, he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He made Sonny too happy, getting nothing in return. …Even though her happiness brought _immense _joy to him… But he wasn't going to redo his 'Chad Cooper' days. That was the absolute last thing he was going to do. Nope, he was Chad Dylan Cooper – _Alison _Monroe's boyfriend. Not a pushover.

'_You're thinking too much about __**her **__again! Knock it off! You have Alison! Now that you have her, don't start thing about Sonny!' _Chad almost gasped as he mentally scolded himself. He's never spoken, or even thought of Sonny's name without being hesitant. Her name made his skin crawl (but warmed his heart). Her image ignited an intense flame within him (and a calm wave of serenity). Just the thought of her made him want to rock himself in a little ball and cry (wishing that he was still hers).

'_You love Alison. You love Alison. YOU LOVE ALISON.' _he practically screamed inside. _'Then why are you now thinking of Sonny?' _another voice asked.

Love. It was a frustrating thing. The moment when Chad finally realizes he loves Alison…he begins to miss Sonny. He wonders if it's because she was his first love. Maybe his heart just wasn't ready to replace his first love? But his mind was ready. His body was ready. Every aspect of him was ready. Though, his heart was still confused.

Chad thought he converted himself into a Sonny Monroe hater. He thought that his love for her vanished away a long time ago – since he landed here in California. He wasn't supposed to return loving her again, _especially _since he has a better and more trustworthy girlfriend…whom he happens to love as well?

'_You love ALISON and __**only **__ALISON!' _

"What? You love Alison?" Portlyn asked with a wide smile.

Chad bit his lip, realizing that he accidentally thought that aloud. "Y-yes. I – I do. I really do." he muttered sheepishly after a short moment.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Portlyn squealed. "Ha, in your face, Chad! I'm right once again!" she announced proudly.

But Portlyn's cheer didn't annoy Chad. No it _worried _him. Portlyn was always right. Always always always. And wasn't Portlyn the one who assumed that his Alison was also…Sonny?

He had to confess: it made sense. But was he going to believe it? Heck no. Never. _Not even when the sun blows up and destroys the world_. Alison was his girlfriend now, his girlfriend whom he loves. Sonny…well she's just a part of his past.

Portlyn _had _to be wrong on this one. She just had to.

* * *

After Chad made it obvious that he needed alone time to himself, Portlyn exited his room reluctantly and made her way over to the cafeteria. She saw the _So Random _group still at their table, exchanging sketches as their terrible food laid untouched on their plates. Portlyn ignored them and skipped over to the lunch line.

"Okay, because Sonny is sick that means we have to work a little bit harder. I mean, the audience still adores me, but they love Sonny too so we have to be a teensy bit funnier in our sketches." Tawni instructed with a hair flip, hinting subtly that the rating and view count could pummel down because of the absence of the fans' favorite Random.

"Poor Sonny. I wonder what's wrong with her." Grady said.

"Yeah, she's been getting these weird headaches. I think it's Chad's fault—" Tawni began.

"Why?" Zora interrupted her blonde cast mate.

Tawni gave her youngest costar an annoyed look and continued on. "—since Chad is just such a natural displeasure. But who knows? Maybe the pressure of Hollywood is finally hitting her. Whatever she had, she definitely needed to be sent home."

"Poor Sonny," Grady repeated.

'_Sonny. Sonny? What?' _Portlyn thought confusedly.

"Sonny? Monroe…Chad…pictures…" she murmured underneath her breath.

"Miss Murray, you're holding up the line." Someone called out.

Portlyn snapped out of her thoughts and continued to move down the line. She looked down at her tray with a puzzled look on her face. Was she right all along?

Out of curiosity, Portlyn joined her rival's table, earning herself a look of shock from just about everybody in the commissary. Portlyn cleverly ignored the stares and offered plastic smiles to the cast whom she hated so greatly. Of course, _So Random _didn't buy it, but they were too busy giving her an astonish gaze for them to roll their eyes or scoff knowingly.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted.

"What do you want?" Tawni asked instantly.

Portlyn strictly refrained herself from shooting something harsh back. "I just have a few questions for you guys…" she stated simply.

"Well ask so you can leave." Tawni said arrogantly.

The soap star took in a deep breath, trying her best to stop herself from attacking Tawni. "So what's the deal with Alison? Chad really misses her. The guy is so whipped." she laughed.

"She's sick. She'll hopefully be back soon." Tawni replied with a shrug. "So can you go now?" she smiled a fake grin of her own.

"Sick? Why is she sick?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

Portlyn couldn't take anymore. Tawni Hart just stared yet another war. "Why does your hair look dead?" Portlyn snapped back.

"Why does your face look implanted?" Tawni seethed.

"Why do the magazines tend to overlook your so called talent and go straight to Alison Monroe?"

"Why do you try to be Chad's friend when he obviously hates you?"

Both girls felt pain aching inside of themselves. They both hit their most sensitive spot, making each other vulnerable. They weren't going to take it. They were not ending this war with a loss.

"Well…why don't you have a boyfriend? Oh, I know! Because you're _not pretty_!" Portlyn retorted.

Tawni gasped while they eyes of _So Random _widened. Now that definitely drew the line. "Why you little—"

"Guys, help me." a weak panting voice called out, stopping Tawni before she verbally abused Portlyn.

Everyone turned to find Sonny leaning against the door to the commissary, looking as if she was about to faint. Tawni's mouth dropped, and she immediately ran over to her friend, trying to assist her. The rest of their cast mates hurried towards Sonny, helping her as well.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be home!" Tawni scolded motherly.

"I – I – Chad. Where's Chad?" Sonny breathed out.

"What? Why do you need to speak to _Chad_ of all people during this time? What you need to do is go home! Just call him or something! You didn't have to travel all the way back here just to see him! God, what is wrong with you?!" Tawni exclaimed incredulously.

"I need to see Chad." Sonny whined, her eyes watering. "Please, just let me see Chad." she pleaded.

Her friends stepped away from Sonny, a mixture of surprise and confusion in their eyes. They couldn't understand why their friend was just so _desperate _to see her boyfriend. Sonny truly looked like she was close to bawling her eyes out. And as much as they wanted to decline her wish, they didn't think they could handle her tears.

"Why do you need to see Chad so badly?" Tawni almost whispered. She willed herself to give Sonny a strange look, but all that came out was sympathy.

"I – I just n-need to!" Sonny wailed, choking back a sob. "Please, let me see him. I'll do anything, just take me to him."

"Sonny, you're really weak right now. I don't think that's a good thing." Nico said, grabbing her arm once she began to lean down.

"I'm fine. I just need to see Chad." Sonny whispered, bringing her hand to her forehead. She rubbed her head in circles, trying to cease the pain that was beginning to pound mercilessly inside. "Chad," she muttered as she began to fall onto the floor.

Her friends caught her before her body made contact with the tiles underneath. "Sonny, you seriously need to go home. I think I should call your mom—" Tawni said worriedly.

"No! Don't call her! Don't ever, ever call her!" Sonny snapped furiously.

Tawni was taken back. She has never known Sonny as an explosive person. She gave her friend a sad look, knowing that there was something unbearable that was bothering her. Tawni bent down so she met Sonny's level and gave her a concerned frown. Sonny brought her eyes down, wiping the tears that were rolling down her eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just…" Sonny couldn't even explain what was wrong with her. Instead, she looked at her friends urgently, hoping _wishing _that they would just take her to her boyfriend. "I need to see Chad." she said, not bothering to finish her previous sentence.

"Sonny…" Tawni whined.

"Um, I'll take you to him." Portlyn offered in a small voice.

All eyes except for Sonny's burned a hole inside of the _Mackenzie_ _Falls_ actress. They all gave her the look of death, mentally warning her if she even dares to interrupt one more time, she'll truly get it. But Portlyn dismissed the stares and gave Sonny a tiny grin, knowing that what she was about to do was for the best. Plus, she didn't think she could handle Sonny's tears as well.

Sonny smiled in gratitude and allowed Portlyn to wrap an arm underneath her shoulders. "Thank you," she mouthed, her eyes still watery.

"Murray, you really shouldn't take her to Chad. Can't you see that Sonny is tired? She needs to be at her house in her bed. I'm taking her home." Tawni gritted through her teeth, grabbing Sonny's arm and tugging her back.

"Don't be difficult, Hart. Obviously Sonny – I mean Alison wants to see Chad. I'll be the good friend and actually take her to him." Portlyn replied icily, pulling Sonny back.

"Guys, stop before I actually faint this time." Sonny said in a weary voice. Tawni and Portlyn released their hold on her, causing Sonny to collapse.

"Sonny!" Tawni screeched, reaching out for her.

"I'm fine. I just need Chad," Sonny groaned. "I need to see Chad." she repeated for the umpteenth time.

Tawni frowned and sighed, defeated. "Fine," she whispered. "Take her to Chad." she whispered unwillingly as she stared at Portlyn. Portlyn nodded and linked her arm in between Sonny's, leading her to stage two.

Portlyn felt her insides aching, her gut yelling at her.

She was right about Alison and Sonny. She had to be right.


	15. Torn Between Two

**A/N: **Okay guys, get ready for some epic drama. _BUT _before you read this chapter, I think you guys should read the last one - if you haven't already. Since FF spazzed out on us once again the last time I updated, lots of you guys didn't get to read chapter fourteen. Well - it's posted! lol. If you did read it though, then continue reading this AN. Sorry that this chapter isn't as filling as I would want it to be. I was determined to write a really long one since this chapter is HECKA important, but I guess this is just how it's going to turn out. Just prepare yourself with lots of yelling...

* * *

15. Torn Between Two

'_Sonny. Alison. Sonny. Alison. Sonny. Alison.' _

Those were the only thoughts that roamed Chad's mind. Even if he attempted to think of something else, Sonny and Alison were the only two things his mind sufficed. He just couldn't get either of them out of his head. It was like they were attacking his brain, their intentions cruel and deadly. Chad felt like he was going to explode, burn the entire world into dark ashes.

'_Alison. Alison. Alison. Alison. Ali—Sonny... Stop!' _Chad held his head in his hands and groaned. Just thinking about it made him tired. Now, Chad felt like he was about to collapse and drift away into a long slumber. Well, at least he _wanted _to. He would do anything to get these two names out of his head. It was driving him into pure madness, making him lose his mind.

Chad wanted to yell in frustration. He was close to going crazy; it shouldn't bother him. But the fact that he had the biggest urge to yell for no apparent reason was what bit him. Chad believed he had a problem when he didn't. He was basically _giving_ himself a problem, adding onto the drama off-screen when it should just be left on _Mackenzie Falls_. He needed to calm down. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him – and he wasn't going mental.

"Chad!" the sound of Portlyn's voice interrupted his attempts of calming down. Before he opened his mouth to yell at his annoying costar, Portlyn beat him to it, "Alison is here to see you!" she added, opening the door and escorting Alison in. "I'll see you later, guys." Portlyn quickly excused herself as she shut the door behind her.

Chad was speechless as he stared at his girlfriend. She looked absolutely weak, as if she was going to fall this very second. Alison's complexion was pale, her eyes were dark, and she basically looked depressed. God, she really is sick. What the heck is she doing outside her house? Chad couldn't even push those words out. Alison's facial expression stopped him from doing anything – even breathing.

Alison looked at Chad, her eyes dimming in devastation. The poor girl looked like she was nearing tears, and Chad didn't know why. Oh, how he yearned to pull his girlfriend in, to never let go of her. He wanted to wipe those tears away and make her feel perky, bright, and sunny again. He definitely did not enjoy seeing his girlfriend edging towards tears – but it was like Chad couldn't move a muscle in his body. He merely just sat there in his seat, staring staring staring.

"Ch-chad?" Alison choked out. She looked at him as if she has never seen him in years, earning herself a confused look from her boyfriend. Her expressions were too hard to read; Chad couldn't comprehend. All he saw were dreary eyes, angry eyes, and now…relieved ones? "Oh Chad!" Alison squealed, running up to him and throwing her arms tightly around his neck.

Chad was _beyond _confused. "Hey," he whispered back as he returned the hug. He began to feel his shirt damping, meaning that Alison was _crying_. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, pulling his girlfriend off of him so that he can see her face clearly.

Despite the tears that were falling endlessly down her eyes, Alison was still smiling out of pure joy. "Oh Chad," she whispered. "I – I missed y-you so much." she said, trying to make her words out perfectly. "A-and I'm so happy t-to see you." she continued on, sniffling here and there.

"Alison, _what _are you talking about?" Chad asked incredulously. "Don't get me wrong – I'm glad to see you too – but what is wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Alison blinked at her boyfriend wordlessly. She bit her lip, as if she was trying to make a decision. A long decision. Moments later, Alison cupped Chad's face and placed her forehead against his. Out of instinct, Chad moved his hands so that they rested lightly against Sonny's waist, the bewilderment still sketched evidently into his eyes nonetheless.

"You don't remember, don't you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Don't remember what?" Chad whispered back.

Alison sighed. "Me…"

"Alison—"

But she didn't allow Chad to finish. Alison just stood up, spacing herself from him.

"You don't." she said, her voice trembling. "You really don't."

Chad offered Alison a bizarre look, an aggravated one as well. "What the heck are you talking about?! Can you just cut the crap and tell me what your deal is?!" he yelled, not able to hold the frustration in him any longer. Chad immediately regretted it once tears began to pour quickly down Alison's tears.

"Chad…oh Chad. You…you broke every promise there was." she stated, heartbroken.

"What promise?" Chad asked, in a softer voice but still irritably. It was almost as if the anger inside of him wouldn't subside. He just couldn't calm down.

"Every promise!" Alison exclaimed. "You said you weren't going to turn into this conceited jerk, you're not going to let the fame get to you, you would _never forget me_. And now look where we are. You don't even know me."

Chad felt his heart rate increasing and his blood pressure rising. "I didn't promise you a thing! What is wrong with you?!" he asked in a furious voice.

"I'm your Sonny! Please tell me you didn't forget your Sonny!" Alison said urgently, wishing greatly that Chad would finally recognize her.

And the world stopped. It was as simple as that but so complicated through Chad's eyes. For a moment he felt like the oxygen in the air was taken away, the sound that contained the earth vanished, and the colors just faded away. He held his breath as he finally registered what he heard into his brain.

Alison. Sonny. Alison. Sonny. Alison _is _Sonny.

He was right from the start. Her face; her actions; her words. She was Sonny to begin with and yet he dismissed the thought, fearing that he was right. Oh he was right right right. The worst part was that Portlyn was right as well. She tried to warn him, she tried to reason out with him, but he just wouldn't listen. He assumed that she was just making it all up; he pretended that she was just this stupid actress who didn't know a thing. But she was also right right right. She was right. He was right. And because he continued to lie to himself – he's gotten mixed into the worst situation imagined.

What should Chad do? He didn't even know. He was torn between anger and happiness. This was his Sonny; the love of his life, his first true love. He wanted to cradle her in his arms and start all over, making her his forever reigning princess. But then again: this was _Sonny_. The girl who crushed his heart, ramming it with a truck before burning it into ashes with a blowtorch. Only a fool would forgive her. Chad didn't know what to decide. His heart and brain were yelling different instructions. He was torn between two.

"Chad…"

There was his Sonny. She wasn't a naturally strong person. She followed orders instead of demanding them. (Oh no, she was too sweet to actually demand a person.) And even though Chad never admitted it aloud, his Sonny was a bit vulnerable. That's why she stuck to comedy as if it was her only source of life. It shielded her defenselessness, masking the faults that constructed her imperfect yet stunning features.

Maybe that's another reason why Chad couldn't see past the whole Alison façade. She adapted into a strong young woman, a kind of Sonny that was completely new to him. Chad couldn't say he liked it, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't impressed.

She was his sunshine... And now she's the dark clouds that hovered over his once beautiful world.

"Chad, please say something…" Sonny begged.

"What's there to say?" Chad muttered darkly. He eyed Sonny, his gaze unmistakably enraged. Nothing but fury occupied his deep blue eyes. His mind overwhelmed his heart, his soul, allowing all of the anger to rush inside. And at this point, the anger building up was impossible to stop. "All of this is _your _fault! Why should I be saying anything about it?!"

Sonny was taken back. What did she do so terrible that caused Chad to turn out like this? She knew she was the one he blamed, but why she was blamed was still a mystery in her mind. As much as she would love to ask Chad what she did in the first place, she was afraid that he would blow his top, ceasing her from even blinking. She just merely stood there, her eyes drying out of sudden fear. She can definitely say that she has never seen Chad this mad before, especially at her.

"You basically ditched me at the airport, ruined my life, disappear for about two years with no contact whatsoever, and then you suddenly show up, pretending you're somebody else?! Who do you think you are?!" Chad yelled.

"Chad, it's not like that! Something happened—"

"Was this some sort of evil plan to you?! Were you just using me to get to the fame or some other stupid crap like that?! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"No! It's not like that! Chad, just listen to me—" Sonny pleaded desperately.

The door instantly opened, revealing Connie Monroe in her full glory. "What is going on in here?! Chad Cooper, it better not be my daughter you're yelling at!" she scolded Chad motherly.

Chad almost dropped his guard as the shock engulfed him once again. He hasn't seen Connie Monroe in years, and no one has referred to him as 'Chad Cooper' for what seemed like an eternity. But astonished or not astonished, the anger was still consuming almost every aspect of Chad, and he intended to make it obvious that it was still swirling around him.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked her mother heatedly.

But before Connie could reply, Chad continued on with his furious ranting: "No, what are you _both _doing here?! Both of you probably set this up! You're just using me, playing around with every inch of fame I could give you! You people are so low!"

"Chad, please—" Sonny whispered as she bravely took a step closer towards the seething blonde. "—just _listen _to me for once!" she was willing to do everything to get Chad to shut his mouth. She hated the fact that he was under the impression that she toyed him around for his popularity when in reality: he didn't even know the real reason why he was so angry with her. It was breaking her apart along with her heart.

"I'm done with listening, and I'm done with _you_! Just get out, both of you!" Chad ordered, pointing at the exit door sharply.

"Chad, don't do this." Sonny whispered weakly.

"_Get out, Sonny!_" Chad hollered.

Sonny bit her lip, trying to refrain herself from bawling her eyes out. But she began to fail as sobs escaped her mouth. Sonny raced out, covering her face. Connie tried to catch up to her, closing the door behind her with a slam.

Chad finally relaxed as he collapsed down on his couch. He inhaled deep breaths as he stared into the open space, the piece of his world that was now lacking life. He gripped the edges of the couch, wishing to tear it out. Chad told himself repeatedly to relax, that it was all over, that he has finally released all of the angst that once ripped him to pieces day by day.

But now it was all taken care of. He told Sonny Monroe what he's been feeling for centuries. He has erased every remaining emotion he felt for her as well as for Alison. It was supposed to be an accomplishment, a job well done. Chad was supposed to feel relieved that the center of all his troubles has now officially gone away, that he has nothing to worry about, to fret about, or even to wail about anymore. Life was good; life was great.

So if life was just so amazing…then why are tears rushing down his eyes?

* * *

**A/N: **Happy? Well, probably not since Chad and Sonny's relationship is basically destroyed... I think I owed it to you guys to finally write this chapter. You people have been waiting long enough already. I didn't want to disappoint you with another cliffhanger. So I hoped you enjoyed this! I worked _so _hard on it, it's not even funny. I hope it shows. :) But once again, I am sososo sorry that this chapter isn't as long as we all would hope.


	16. Left Unsaid

**A/N: **Wow. I'm basically shocked right now. I think you guys are the sweetest people ever. I don't think a response like what you've given me has made me so happy in a long time. So: THANK YOU!!! :D btw, it just irks me whenever a character in a story cries _so freaking much_, especially if it's over a reason that a person wouldn't normally cry over. So I tried my best to make Sonny not bawl as much. Hopefully I did that right... (I'm still thanking you guys mentally ;D)

16. Left Unsaid

Defeated. Sonny Monroe was officially defeated and there was no way she could stand up alone any longer. She has lost the battle, she has lost the war, and there is no chance of victory through her point of view after all of the mental turmoil she just faced.

The poor girl felt like she was incapable of doing anything but sobbing. She told herself that she was a strong girl now, not that naive one she once was back in Wisconsin. The tears that rolled down her eyes were a reminder that she was breaking apart, her barrier was weakening and she was returning to her original feeble self.

Sonny hid in her dressing room, away from her mother and more importantly: away from _Chad_. Those words he said managed to hurt her more than anything she has ever experienced. They were worse than having a knife stabbing her heart.

Why wouldn't Chad listen to her? What did she do that made him so angry, so unforgiving? The least he could have done for her was to show a bit of sympathy. She was risking her dignity and confidence by shedding long rivers of tears for him anyways. She meant no harm to him. _She didn't mean to hurt him_. –And yet in the end he still hates her.

"Oh my God. What _happened_?" Tawni asked incredulously as she stepped into the shared dressing room.

Sonny immediately attempted to calm her sobs down as she wiped her tears away. "It's nothing." she replied with a choke.

"Nothing' my butt! Did Chad do this to you?!" It didn't take a genius to figure out why Sonny wasn't breathing regularly. Tawni knew right off the bat. "I knew you shouldn't have talked to him! I knew it! Ugh, stupid Portlyn had to take you to him! When I see Chad I'm gonna—"

"No…just…leave him alone…" Sonny whispered to prevent her voice from cracking once again.

Tawni was taken aback. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, telling herself that her aggression was probably not going to cease her friend's tears. Tawni knelt down in front of Sonny and stared down at her sympathetically. "What happened?" she asked with a frown.

"N-nothing." Sonny muttered pathetically.

"You know we're not going to get through this if you don't tell me what's wrong." Tawni responded back, nudging Sonny slightly.

"C-chad…he…" Sonny started. She stared out into the open space before her, trying to find the right words to say next. "Never mind." she concluded with a failed sigh.

The door opened, revealing Connie Monroe once again. The middle-aged woman was panting heavily, a worried look plastered against her face. Her eyes widened with a mixture of relief and anger as she glanced over at her daughter and Tawni. Connie marched into the room furiously and folded her arms across her chest, showing that she meant business and no mercy.

"Alison Monroe, we are going home this instant." she said in a serious voice.

Sonny nodded her head feebly and stood up shakily, following her mother down the exit door. She didn't even bother to put up a fight this time.

Tawni stared at the two Monroe's with a quizzical look sketched onto her. She felt fire bubbling within her—but at the same time the sympathy managed to balance her fury, making it impossible (at the moment) for her to not lose her temper.

She knew what she needed to do: Talk to Chad.

Tawni headed down towards Stage 2 quickly, wasting no time possible. She dodged the security guard at the front and raced into Chad's dressing room, barging in without a knock. Before she could even yell heatedly at the blonde soap star, ready to bombard a handful of colorful words at him, Tawni stopped in her tracks as her stomach dropped.

Chad Dylan Cooper, _the Chad Dylan Cooper_, was crying.

Crying was not Chad's forte. Yes, Mackenzie was required to shed some tears from time to time, but Chad was crying as hard as Sonny was when Tawni encountered her.

Instead of saying something comforting, the words the raced out of her mouth were: "Why is everyone crying today?"

Chad jumped, not realizing Tawni's presence. He then instantly wiped his tears and cleared his throat, trying to bring back the remaining masculinity he had within him. "What are you doing here, Hart?" he demanded rudely.

Tawni placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows at Chad. "Why are you and Sonny crying?" she retorted. "Did you two fight? Did she say something? Did you do something? –What happened?!" she almost screamed out of frustration.

"It's none of your business! Just get out!" Chad yelled.

Tawni shut her mouth once those words rang repeatedly through her ears. Never in her life has she seen Chad yell at her as if he was ready to murder her.

"What is your problem, Chad?" she asked in a softer tone, gentler yet still annoyed. Chad stared down, unwilling to answer. "Why was Sonny bawling her eyes out in our dressing room? Why are you…crying?" Tawni pushed, dreading to know the true reason for this mishap.

"I—I'm crying because…you remember my interviews about how much I hate this girl, right?" Chad said in a quiet whisper. It was the first time—the first time _ever_—that he was going to reveal the true story behind 'her'.

Tawni nodded her head impatiently, almost rolling her eyes. "This is not the time to boast the fact that you were on Regis and Kelly or Good Morning America or—"

"No, it's not that! I'm trying to tell you that the girl who basically ruined my life two years ago is Sonny Monroe!" Chad interrupted.

The blonde comedienne gave Chad a disbelieving look. This infamous girl Chad has frequently brought up in his interviews seemed like the center of his hatred, the sole reason why he was a heartless jerk. Knowing that this girl was _Sonny_—the sweetest and most down-to-earth girl Tawni has ever came in contact with—was just unbelievable.

"How—you—that's impossible. You're lying." Tawni said shakily. Chad gave her an odd look in return. "You would have noticed that Sonny was 'that girl' the moment she stepped into Condor. _And _Sonny's not the type of person who toys with people's emotions. She wouldn't make you play that cruel game with her. I think you're mistaken Chad."

"I think I know who Sonny Monroe is. She _was _my girlfriend after all." Chad seethed.

"…Well…I…" Tawni stuttered. She was going to defend her friend no matter what. She was going to prove to Chad that he broke the wrong heart. "It's just, don't you think it's weird how she acted like _she didn't know you_ when she first got here? Nobody is that good of an actor. She didn't know you at all, except for the fact that you're Mackenzie from your stupid show. Sonny wouldn't be participating in this charade for this long."

"What do you think happened then, oh wise one?" Chad asked sarcastically.

Tawni opened her mouth to retort something clever, something that will make Chad shut up. Instead, she shrugged and gave Chad a knowing look. "I'm not the person you should be asking. But I know that Sonny wouldn't hurt you intentionally."

Chad blinked and watched Tawni as she exited his dressing room.

* * *

"I can't believe you would disobey me like that _again_." Connie hissed as she slammed the door behind her.

Pain. Suffering pain. Sonny didn't need this.

She trudged towards her bedroom, having no desire to listen to her mother rant on about how disappointed and angry she was with her. Chad already crushed every inch of her joyful character; Connie didn't need to add on any further.

"I told you he wasn't going to listen to you. He _hates _you. And what did you do? You still ran off to him! Alison, when will you realize that Chad isn't everything? He's just a boy!"

And the pain keeps on adding on. The worse part was: Connie was right. Right how Chad won't listen to her. Right how Chad hates her to the fullest extent. Then again, it was Connie's fault to begin with, and Sonny wasn't going to let her mother believe that she was right from the start, that her words are golden. Connie Monroe was wrong, and Sonny wasn't going to just stand there.

"No, Mom! He wasn't just a boy because I _loved _this boy! …And because of you he…he hates me." Sonny snapped.

Connie stood there in silence, speechless. Having her daughter talk back to her twice in one day was something indeed. It raised her temper but hurt her all at once. "What I did was for the best—" she tried to reason out one more time.

"Good, if it was for the best then my following decision is for the best: I'm going home." Sonny said, cutting her mother off. She wasn't even thinking as she said those words. But now as she imagines her life back in Wisconsin once again, she knows that it has to be better than what she has in California now.

"What?" Connie asked confusedly.

This was her daughter's dream. Connie has seen Sonny work hard, sleepless nights for her position in Hollywood now. It wasn't fair for the fans, for Condor Studios, for _So Random_, for Sonny if she gives it all up now. But the fact that it was her fault why Sonny made this decision made Connie finally regret her actions two years ago.

"I'm. Going. Home." Sonny stated slowly. "I'm fed up with you ruining my life and having Chad not believing me makes it worse. I'm going to back to Wisconsin where you will only interfere with my life at a minimum." she spat angrily.

"Sonny…" Connie whispered.

"I've had enough, Mom, _enough_." Sonny declared.

"You can't do this! You can't just give it all up for _a boy_!" Sonny looked away, thinking that her choice sounded ridiculous when her mother said it like that. "Sonny, you worked so hard to be on television, and now you're finally here! You can't just throw it all away just because Chad doesn't want to be your boyfriend anymore!" Connie exclaimed.

"I don't care. I'm going home." Sonny said with an emotionless look on her face.

"Sonny, you're going to regret this…" Connie warned.

"_I. Don't. Care._" Sonny stated flatly with a stomp. "I'm going to book my flight." she mumbled before she disappeared behind her bedroom door.

Connie collapsed onto the couch, shock overwhelming her. She can't believe that she released the light from her daughter's star. Because of her, Sonny Monroe won't show up in lights, Sonny Monroe will go unrecognized, Sonny Monroe won't get the chance she has worked her entire life for—almost as if she has never existed in the first place.

She knew that she had to do something, anything, even if it titles her as a hypocrite. Connie grabbed the telephone and dialed a number that she would never even think of—not even if the sun burned out. (But it already felt like that anyways.)

"_Chad here. What do you want?" _His arrogant voice spoke in the other end, but Connie could sense the scratchy tone of his voice, meaning that he shed many tears as well.

"Chad, it's me." Connie said in a nervous voice.

Hypocrite.

Chad stayed silent on the other line for a moment, his facial expression probably confused.

"…_Connie?" _

"Yes…we need to talk about things, clear stuff up." Connie forced out. This was for her daughter, she reminded herself.

Hypocrite.

"_And what if I don't want to?"_

"Trust me. You'll want to—"

"_I have rehearsals to do until late tonight. So even if I wanted to—which I don't—I couldn't."_

"Mom, I booked my flight for tonight! It leaves at ten o'clock!" Sonny announced, loud enough for Chad to hear on the other line.

Connie Monroe was a hypocrite, but she was determined to save her daughter's remaining happiness—even if that meant that she had to bring her and Chad back together. She wasn't cruel after all.

Chad hung up after hearing Sonny say those words.

* * *

**A/N: **I know you guys might think that Connie's "sudden act of kindness" was WAY too fast--but trust me when I say this: what I write contains an important reason in the future. So you'll get an insight on why Connie reacted way to fast---and why I wrote this chapter horribly :p The ending way hecka crappy, so please bear with me. Don't worry, I hated it too. blah.


	17. Remember Now

17. Remember Now?

"What was that?" Portlyn asked Chad as he dropped his cell phone.

Chad blinked into space, not hearing Portlyn's question for a moment. He then looked at her as a frown formed on his lips. "Nothing," he mumbled before picking his phone up.

"You were crying…" Portlyn whispered.

"No I wasn't." Chad promised childishly, wiping his tears. "My eyes are just red and watery." he whispered, not even sarcastically.

Portlyn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I was right, wasn't I?" she asked as if it was a statement. She didn't even need to ask in the first place actually—she knew she was right from the very beginning.

"So?" Chad muttered pathetically. "It doesn't matter. It's all over now. I did what I needed to do. She's gone and will never bother me again. She's flying back to Wisconsin anyways…" his voice trailed as his eyes dimmed. His heart felt cold all of a sudden, like the sun burned out…or was moving away. Ironic, yes it was. True, yes it was.

"So you dumped the only girl you have ever loved." Portlyn glared. Chad didn't dare meet her disappointed eyes. "You're really stupid you know. No, actually you're _so _stupid and selfish, so prideful and conceited, so _heartless _that you can't even learn how to forgive her! Maybe there's a reason why she wasn't there on that stupid plane that day, Chad! You know Sonny better than I do; she wouldn't do something like that!"

"Well maybe she is capable of being 'heartless' too! She left me, Portlyn!" Chad snapped back.

"_She _left _you_?" Portlyn asked, feigning shock. "Last time I heard: _you _left _her_."

Chad glowered at his shoes, fighting the will to cry again. "She knew I had to go. She knew I had a good reason to." he said as steadily as he could.

"It doesn't matter, Chad, because in the end, it was _you _who left. She just wasn't there to say goodbye, yeah—but you still left. You could have gone back, you could have asked her why she wasn't there, you could have _kept _her." Portlyn reasoned.

"She didn't call me once after I left, though! How was I supposed to know?!" Chad hissed.

"Like I said; _you could have gone back_—if you loved her enough."

Chad couldn't believe his ears. Was Portlyn actually questioning his love for Sonny? "It was her who doesn't love me enough." he muttered.

"Oh really? Coming from the idiot who doesn't even know the reason why his girlfriend couldn't say goodbye to him?"

"I told you already. She didn't want to come to say goodbye."

Chad was seething by now. He just didn't want Portlyn to be right again; he didn't want to be wrong. He was already wrong about one thing. He's not going to let it happen again.

Though despite his stubbornness, he couldn't help but secretly think that Portlyn had a point, that even _Tawni _had a point. He did know Sonny better than anyone else…and she wouldn't do that…but as much as he wanted to believe it, he just couldn't.

"You'll never know the reason if you don't ask, Chad." Portlyn shrugged, breathing irritably. She checked her watch, reading 8:37 PM. "And you probably will never know since you'll never see Sonny again. I guess you two are perfect for each other. She didn't 'want' to say goodbye to you on your plane trip, and you don't want to say goodbye either." She spat.

"Her flight is at 10:00…" Chad mumbled.

"Why are you telling me?" Portlyn asked.

Chad's eyes watered again. He inhaled deep breaths, forcing himself not to cry again. Tawni already had the displeasure of seeing him cry, he didn't want Portlyn see him bawl either. He was a strong man, a leader, someone with power. People like him don't cry; they just don't—especially if it's over a silly girl who broke the remaining pieces of his heart.

"Go." Portlyn nudged, her once furious facial features relaxing.

"Go where?" Chad asked.

"You know where I'm talking about." Portlyn whispered.

* * *

Connie couldn't bear to watch as Sonny collected the necessary items around her room. They were all neatly organized in her duffel bags and suitcases, just they same exact way they were when she first came here to California. Just remembering that priceless look on Sonny's face when she first landed in LA was something Connie couldn't replace. Knowing that it was her fault that those planned memories will never occur—well, it was drastic enough to drive Connie insane.

"You're making a big mistake." She warned as Sonny continued to rummage through her belongings.

"I'm not the one who pushed me towards this direction." Sonny replied smoothly.

Connie sighed and shook her head in a disappointed way. "He's just a boy." She repeated for the umpteenth time that night. Sonny chose not to respond to this one. It simply wasn't worth it. "It's not the end of the world, Alison."

"That's what you see. I, on the other hand, can clearly see my world falling apart." Sonny mumbled underneath her breath but loud enough for Connie to hear. She thrust her last shirt angrily into the suitcase before zipping it up. "I'll come back for the rest of my stuff sometime later on." she whispered without making any eye contact with Connie.

"Sonny…" Connie said gently.

Sonny ignored her mother and walked by her, dragging her travel gear down the stairs. She checked the time on her cell phone before she made her way out of her room and down the stairs.

8:52 PM.

"You can't just leave!" Connie finally spoke up, her tone almost incredulous. Sonny jumped due to the sudden rise of volume in the silent house. "You've worked _so hard _for this chance, Sonny. You—you just can't leave!" Connie stuttered. "I won't let you go. Please, honey, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I won't allow you to do this to yourself."

"I did _nothing _to myself. It is your fault why I'm stuck in the middle of this mess! It's _your entire fault_!" Sonny exclaimed, her eyes firing within her mother's stare. "I'm leaving whether you like it or not, and there's nothing you can say or do that will stop me." With that, Sonny slammed the door behind her.

Connie felt her stomach twist in a knot as she listened to the soft sounds of Sonny footsteps hitting against the sidewalk, leading towards downtown to catch a cab. She didn't even bother to go after her daughter this time. It was obvious that Sonny will continue to ignore her pleas and apologies. At this rate, she'll probably even ignore the fact that Connie is still breathing in this world.

Maybe…it _was _her fault.

She forbade Sonny to bid Chad goodbye, to tell him that she loved him before he stepped on that plane—causing this whole entire mess to pile out.

Maybe.

She was the one who caused Sonny to take that taxi ride, the one that almost killed her.

It _is _her fault.

By 8:58, a knock was heard from the front door. Connie excitedly opened it, hoping that it was Sonny returning with sense and forgiveness knocked right back into her. To her utter shock (and major disappointment), it was not her bubbly daughter. Instead, it was probably the last person she would ever expect.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, to clear some things up. Well it better be worth my time because my producer is throwing a fit since I decided to ditch rehearsals." Chad walked in without an invitation. He closed the door firmly behind him before folding his arms in a serious manor.

"Chad?" Connie practically asked. This was not the Chad Cooper—ahem, Chad _Dylan _Cooper—she normally spoke to back in Wisconsin. Chad always expressed an endless amount of civility towards the Monroe's, almost as if his manners were memorized forwards and backwards. Seeing him basically spit his words out right now was something even Connie couldn't picture.

"In the flesh," Chad muttered with an eye roll. "I don't have all day here. What did you want to tell me?" Connie was still speechless. No words could possibly explain the astonishment she was showing Chad right now. Chad, on the other hand, was growing more impatient by the second. He even began to question why he even thought of coming here in the first place if he wasn't going to get any answers. "Why did you call me?" he tried one more time.

"I…well; I needed to clarify some things. There are certain topics that you are ignorant in, those things connecting with my daughter." Connie finally spoke up.

"Speaking of Sonny—" Chad started, staring around the house.

"Speaking of Sonny—you hurt her without knowing the reason why, obviously." Connie interrupted.

Chad resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. No matter how many times he has heard that from Tawni, Portlyn, or even his own conscience, he was still not used to hearing it. It was almost as if they were repeatedly telling him that he has committed a deadly sin. "I've been told." he replied curtly. "But in my defense, she hurt me first." Chad spoke quickly before Connie dared to open her mouth once more.

Mrs. Monroe gave Chad a confused look, wondering how someone like her optimistic pacifist of a daughter could be capable of hurting Chad. "I don't understand. She wouldn't do anything to harm you…" Connie mumbled, puzzled.

"Oh God, is _everyone _going to tell me that? Clearly, she's capable of harming me since she has already done it!" Chad snapped.

"What did she even do to you?" Connie demanded in a serious tone.

Chad scoffed incredulously. "Like you don't know." he shook his head. "She didn't even bother to come say at least an 'I love you' before I left for LA. She never called me, telling me why she couldn't make it. She probably never even thought once about me for those two years. She broke my heart. She hurt it the most than anybody else, Connie." Chad stated gravely.

Connie gulped.

Oh, so she was _also _the reason why Chad hates Sonny.

Guilty. Guilty. _Guilty_.

She couldn't decide whether to tell Chad the truth or to keep it all a secret, just the way it was before. She called him over to confess the truth, didn't she? Seeing him as a powerful man in a vindictive and controlling way instead of the helping and selfless way he once was, though, definitely intimidated Connie. It made her want to keep her mouth shut tight, worried that anything she would say would upset or anger Chad.

"Chad," Connie sighed, "there are some things that you need to know, some things that are entirely my fault." Chad gave Connie a somewhat perplexed look as he raised his eyebrows. "This whole entire chaos you and my daughter are linked into, well, I am sad to admit that it's my fault and only my fault." Connie whispered, frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"The only reason why Sonny didn't say goodbye to you that night was because…I wouldn't let her." Connie confessed. Chad almost gasped, but he kept quiet as his stare at Connie slowly grew into a glare. "She pleaded and pushed her way through, begging me to at least look at you one last time before you head over to LA. I wouldn't let her simply because I was angry that you would leave her in the first place. I was just so furious with you that I didn't want you near my daughter ever again."

"That doesn't explain why she didn't call me though." Chad muttered, a mixture of rage and guilt beginning to build up against him.

Connie continued on, ignoring Chad's comment, "Sonny managed to pass me and she fled out onto the streets. I wasn't able to catch up to her as she hopped into the taxi cab and ordered the driver to drive as fast as he could towards the airport. She was fully determined to get to you, so determined that…that she didn't know what happened next."

Chad felt his stomach drop as those words walked through Connie's mouth. Just the way she said it made Chad think that the next part of her explanation wasn't going to sound good at all. He felt his insides curl as Connie's eyes watered slightly. Oh God—he wasn't going to like what he's about to hear.

"She wanted to see you _so badly_, she told the driver to accelerate," Connie repeated, "and so he did, accidentally causing the car to crash into a careless driver. Sonny almost died there, she was so bruised that the doctors had a difficult time saving her. It was a miracle that she lived." Connie choked.

"T-that still doesn't explain everything…" Chad whispered, knowing that his voice will break.

Connie shut her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "The doctors were successful with the operation, but there was just one side affect: Sonny lost all of her memory." She concluded. Chad almost dropped to his knees as that final sentence raced through his mind. He couldn't believe it. "I—I didn't want her to remember you. I was still infuriated with you since I blamed you for causing my daughter to almost die. But now, I realize what I have done was a big mistake and that it was my fault. I should have informed you about this. I should have…I should have reminded Sonny of you."

Chad felt tears escaping his eyes as a continual line of guilt raced within him. "She almost died…because she wanted to say goodbye to me?" he asked in a silent voice. "She risked her life for something that simple?" Connie nodded to both of his questions, her eyes following their shadows on the floor. "And you didn't even tell me that she almost died in a car accident and lost her memory?!" Chad yelled.

"I'm sorry, Chad." Connie whispered. Her eyes were firmly fixed on her shoes, too ashamed to look at the blonde boy in front of her.

"You better be! I can't believe you!" Chad yelled with an outraged look to his face.

He couldn't properly register all of this heart wrenching information in his mind just yet. What Tawni said…what Portlyn said…and now what Connie said… Chad couldn't help but allow his tears to flow down his face as he realizes how cruelly he treated Sonny when he found out half the truth. He regretted it all now. Heck, he even hated himself for raising his voice at her, for making her cry.

Sonny even tried to tell him herself. Chad couldn't believe how stubborn he was. If he just shut his mouth and actually listened to what she had to say, maybe they wouldn't be in this commotion right now. Maybe, they would still be living that fairy-tale worthy life that they once had back in Wisconsin, staring where the left off two years ago.

"_Chad, it's not like that! Something happened—"_

"_Was this some sort of evil plan to you?! Were you just using me to get to the fame or some other stupid crap like that?! You should be ashamed of yourself!"_

"_No! It's not like that! Chad, just listen to me—" Sonny pleaded desperately._

But he didn't listen.

"I need to fix this." Chad whispered.

"I think you're a little to late…" Connie muttered quietly back.

Chad offered Connie another bewildered look before the obvious finally hit him. "She's on her way to the airport, isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes—"

But Chad was already out the door, speeding through the streets towards the airport before Connie could even finish her sentence.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh phew. That took a lot of effort and time for me to write. I practically spent the whole night trying to at least make this chapter 2500+ words. I'm so glad that I wrote enough even though it's not my usual standard... But anyways, THANK YOU for your kind reviews as always! They never fail to make me smile, you guys :) Oh and by the way, this story is _almost _ending. I have 1-3 more chapters left. I want to get to 20 chapters for this story, but it all depends on how that turns out ;D


	18. Timeless

18. Timeless

_Running like a madman, Chad Dylan Cooper was seen jumping into his car and heading off towards the highway. He was going past the speed limit, enough to get himself in an accident—and in trouble with the police again. But that's not what we're so intrigued by. It's __**why **__Cooper was rushing. _

_Apparently, a little somebody (ahem, Alison Monroe, cough) booked a flight for Middleton, Wisconsin tonight. Perhaps Prince Charming here didn't want his princess to leave. Is something wrong going on in Cooper's perfect world? Apparently so since Monroe was spotted walking out of Condor Studios with her mother, teary eyed. Who knows what happened? Maybe our teen power couple had a little fight? Or maybe a huge one. But there's only one thing we're want to know. _

_Is Chad going to make it? _

Chad didn't bother wondering how those low-life gossip bloggers worked this fast. He rolled his eyes as he read the article before him on his cell phone.

'_Well at least they're accurate this time.' _He thought irritably. After all, he was rushing like a 'madman', he is way past the speed limit, and Sonny is on her way to the airport. Times like this, Chad would usually call these freaks a bunch of stalkers and ridicule like there's no tomorrow, but he knew that he had no time to release some steam. Sonny was his number one priority right now.

Chad slid smoothly through the highway, determined to get to the airport before Sonny steps onto that plane. He pressed onto the gas and drove as fast as possible, not caring about the tickets he knew he was going to receive later on. At least those are going to be mistakes he could pay for later on; Sonny is something he could never get back if he loses this chance.

His eyes were concentrating on the road, but his mind was running in consistent circles, contained with nothing but thoughts of the one girl that was capable of bringing the sunshine back into his life. And how he lost her. Regret. Remorse. Sorrow. It was all the same thing, and Chad was experiencing all of it at once.

He couldn't believe how stubborn he was, how merciless he was to Sonny. Connie may say that it was her fault in the beginning, which it certainly was, but it was him who chose not to do anything about it. If he just listened for a just a moment, then none of them would be in this mess right now. And Chad would still have Sonny in his arms as he whispered the memories they shared together, reminding her of the genuine smiles they once gave each other.

'_Don't cry. Don't cry. Not now. You need to focus.' _Chad told himself as he felt his eyes watering again. _'Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry in heartbreak or doubt.' _

Chad immediately slammed on the breaks once he hit traffic. "Oh this is just so freaking great!" he groaned sarcastically. Chad sighed against the steering wheel and stared hopelessly at the cars ahead of him. Not one was moving in its place. "What the heck is going on here?" he muttered, grabbing for his cell phone. To his horror, the Internet informed him that an accident occurred right before the exit to the airport.

"Crap," Chad muttered before throwing his cell phone back onto the passenger seat. He glanced at the clock, reading 9:17—and the flight was at 10:00 PM sharp. "Come on, come on," he pleaded as he looked above the cars to see if there was any sign of movement. "Move it, people!" he exclaimed before honking his horn loudly. Luckily, it was dark so nobody could recognize his outrageous behavior, but Chad did hear a bunch of car honks in return as some drivers told him off.

Chad slumped into his seat and sighed desperately. He rubbed his forehead as he begged God to help him.

And when things were just as terrible as it already was, the worst happens.

It began to pound rain.

"Oh dear God, you have to be kidding me." Chad muttered indignantly as his clothes along with his precious hair began to drench. He immediately pressed the button to the car roof as he mumbled unintelligent words underneath his breath. "Karma, you suck inevitably," he said as he glared out the foggy window.

* * *

9:19 PM.

"I'm so sorry, Miss. I promise you that I will get you to the airport before your flight leaves." The old man named Ralph, who happened to be Sonny's taxi driver, promised nervously. He stared up at the rain that poured endlessly from the dark skies above.

"It's alright. I have time…I think." Sonny smiled weakly as she followed Ralph's gaze and gave the sky a wary look. "I hope," she whispered.

Sonny truly believed that the universe was out to get her right now. First of all, the driver (poor old Ralph) was nearly blind—well at least, that's what Sonny thinks. Then the fact that there was a huge accident located _right before _the exit leading to LAX, causing this unwanted (not to mention: unneeded) traffic jam. And finally, God decided that he wanted rain to pour in Los Angeles in the worst time possible, darkening the skies and making it almost impossible for drivers to see.

At this moment, she knew that the universe despised her.

"It's official," Sonny sighed as she shook her head and stared at her lap, "The universe wants to ruin me."

"Oh, don't say that. Maybe it's just giving you a sign for something else. Always remember to look at the glass that's half full, not half empty," Ralph chuckled heartily.

Sonny could remember when she was the optimistic one out of everything. But times like this, there were just nothing positive in her path. Why bother being the happy one?

"If there's supposed to be a sign, I don't see it," Sonny shrugged.

"Just look a little closer, Miss. It's right before your eyes," Ralph smiled.

Sonny stared out of the window, pressing her cheek lightly against it. She could feel the cold prickle her delicate skin, but she didn't pull back. Instead, she drew circles with her fingertips and looked for the bright side in all of this (if there was a bright side, anyways). Sonny watched as drops of water slide down the other side of the window, wondering what sign was being shown to her.

Maybe, just maybe, this was all meant to prevent her from flying to Wisconsin. Did this mean that she was supposed to turn around and run back to her mother? That she needed to run back to _Chad_? What kind of sign is this? It was practically telling her that another chance should be given graciously out to the people whom hurt her, the ones that made the most damage; the ones that caused the most pain.

Maybe. Just maybe.

"I think I have an idea of what it looks like," Sonny whispered.

"See, there's good in everything!" Ralph said.

"Ha, I guess," Sonny agreed.

Ralph glanced at Sonny from the rear view mirror, realization finally hitting him. "You're Alison Monroe from _So Random_, aren't ya?" he asked enthusiastically.

Sonny giggled and nodded her head, "Yep."

"You've been sitting in the backseat of my car for minutes, and I haven't recognized you until now. Oh dear, I must be getting old." Ralph shook his head.,"My granddaughter just adores you. She could never stop talking about you or your show. You're her role model." Ralph complimented.

"Aw, how sweet," Sonny couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yes, and my daughter and her husband loves you as well. Though, they do have their doubts on your boyfriend. What's his name? He's the one who has his teenage soap opera, right? I don't know."

Sonny cleared her throat awkwardly and shifted in her seat. "His name is Chad. He's on _Mackenzie_ _Falls_." she clarified.

"Oh yes, that's his name! Jeanine keeps on ranting on how he's not a good influence on my granddaughter. She wonders how on earth you two are even together," Ralph chuckles.

"Chad isn't a bad guy if you…_really _know him. Hollywood just…changed him…" Sonny said, trying to figure out the right words to say without being offensive. Honestly, she didn't even know why she was defending Chad in the first place. People could think terrible thoughts about Chad for all she cares.

"Well, she has noticed his change of behavior. Maybe you're shedding some kindness onto your boyfriend." Ralph winked.

Sonny blushed and smiled once again. "Well, that's what people say."

"That's what people _see._" Ralph corrected. "And I don't mean to be nosy, but why are you heading off to the airport abruptly anyways?"

"Oh…um…there had been some sudden changes. I, uh, need to get there pronto." Sonny half lied.

Ralph nodded, sensing the sound of lies in Sonny's voice. "Running away from your problems never work, Miss Monroe. I just wanted to throw that out there for ya. You know, before you regret doing something."

Sonny nodded without making eye contact with the old man. "I know." she whispered.

* * *

9:37 PM

Chad was losing hope. No, actually, the hope was already gone—he's just frustrated.

He studied the skies one more time, and to his dissatisfaction, the heavy clouds told him that they weren't going to stop for a while now. Chad slumped against his chair and shook his head as nothing but aggravation and guilt whirled within him. He needed to get to the airport in another way since clearly this one wasn't working. There _had _to be another way…hopefully.

Chad could honestly say that he was desperate. As much as he wanted to believe that there was some other way he could get to the LAX airport on time to prevent Sonny from leaving, he knew that there was no other option. The extra doors were locked and escaped paths were blocked. It was impossible to get out of this.

Or so he thought.

Chad stared warily at the cemented road as it collected water from the skies. _'Don't do stupid things, Chad.' _He told himself. He forced himself to look away from the road, but his eyes still made their way back ahead of him. Chad inhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes before stepping out of his car bravely, ready to get pummeled by the rain. And he began to walk through the middle of traffic under the rain. (So much for _not _doing stupid things.)

Car horns blasted in front of him as drivers scolded at him, telling him to get back into his car before he causes any further damage. Chad simply ignored them as he ran through the traffic. He pulled his leather jacket against his head to save his hair, leaving him in an awkward position while he continued to run, having no intention of stopping for anyone or anybody.

"What in the world are you doing, kid? You can get killed! Get back into your car before anything bad happens to ya!" one man demanded.

"Not a chance!" Chad exclaimed. He didn't even bother to turn back and look at the man whom just spoken to him. It didn't matter—he just needed to catch up to Sonny.

Luckily, the taxi cab Sonny was momentarily occupying was not that far from where Chad was. Actually, it wasn't even a full mile away, maybe just twenty cars ahead or so. Though, neither of the two knew that at all. The most Chad knows is that Sonny is on her way to the airport while Sonny thinks that Chad is still furious with her, not wanting to speak to her at all.

To Sonny, the universe is probably cursing her—or giving her the sign she needed.

To Chad, it's absolute fate.

"What are you doing?" another person asked Chad for the umpteenth time.

Due to his frustration, Chad decided to answer just to get the others to leave him alone. "I'm _walking_. What does it look like I'm doing?" he hissed.

"Oh my God, you're Chad Dylan Cooper!" the driver's daughter, who was located in the passenger seat, squealed. "Dad, it's Chad Dylan Cooper!" she repeated in a higher voice, adding a scream.

"Yes, it is. Now excuse me, I have a plane to stop and time to beat." Chad said.

"Wait! No, who are going after?" the girl asked.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Sonny," he answered, hoping he could leave already.

"You mean, Sonny Monroe? Oh my God, what happened?! Why are you going after her?! Is she alright?! Aw, are you chasing after her! It's just like a movie! Oh my God—"

"Please, just shut up!" Chad exclaimed, his patience down to the floor and gone.

The driver honked his horn at Chad. "Hey, you don't talk to my daughter like that!" he hollered.

"I can do whatever I want!" Chad snapped back. "And I should be walking away right now, but you people won't let me even take another step!"

The man stepped out of his car and faced Chad. The rest of the other drivers followed suit, curious to what was going on. Chad instantly heard whispers surrounding him as more people recognized who he was—and complaining about the new trouble he has gotten himself into.

"You better apologize." the man spat.

"Or what?" Chad dared, rude and confident as ever.

And the man punched Chad square in the face.

All Chad could remember was him yelping pathetically before the world grew pitch black.

* * *

9:54 PM

"What's going on?" Sonny asked Ralph as she saw a bunch of people hopping out of their cars and running towards somewhere behind them. She kneeled on her seat and squinted through the foggy window behind her.

"Looks like there's a commotion going on." Ralph observed.

Sonny rolled her eyes and sighed. _'Great, another accident.' _she thought, annoyed.

Ralph rolled down his window once another person passed by. "What's happening?" he asked kindly.

"Didn't you hear?! Someone knocked the Chad Dylan Cooper out cold!" the bystander exclaimed enthusiastically.

"What?!" Sonny shrieked.

But she didn't bother to let the bystander explain. Sonny was already running along with the rest of the drivers, heading towards the location where Chad was laying on the floor unconsciously. There was a circle of people surrounding the TV star, trying to figure out ways to get him to wake up. "He's blinking!" one yelled out.

Sonny hurried and pushed herself through the crowd until she reached Chad. She found him with a bruise on his cheek, rubbing his head with an irritated look on his face. She almost laughed at his childish expression, but the fact that she was confused—and not to mention still hurt—prevented her from even smiling. "I can sue you for everything you own, you know! You do not bruise Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad cried indignantly.

"Chad?" Sonny asked incredulously.

Chad turned to face her. "S-sonny?" he whispered.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked.

Chad stood up to face her. Slowly, he reached out for Sonny's hands and squeezed them. "I'm here to say sorry." he admitted. Sonny felt like her heat stopped beating at the moment. Her eyes widened as those words ran through her eyes. She almost questioned Chad except for the fact that she was completely speechless.

"Your mother told me the truth, and I can't do anything but say sorry for being such an inconsiderate, stubborn, jerk. I'm probably the worst boyfriend ever. Especially since what happened two years ago not only almost killed you…but it made you lose your memory." Chad whispered as he stared down at his wet shoes. "I'm sorry I didn't bother to listen to you when you found out the truth. I was—I was just too—too stubborn." he stuttered, trying to speak while ignoring the guilty twists in his stomach. He felt like he was going to cry again—but not this time. No, not this time.

"So you actually _walked _under the rain in the middle of heavy traffic just to apologize?" Sonny asked, not believing it at all. Tears feared to escape her eyes again. She kept them in though, knowing that she was not supposed to show any sign of weakness towards Chad again.

Chad nodded his head sheepishly, staring deeply into her eyes.

A part of Sonny wanted to ditch Chad for all of the emotional pain he just caused her. After all, he was the reason why she bothered to run away from her hysterical mother again and climb into the highway with another taxi cab. He was the reason why she yearned to go back home to Wisconsin. But another part, her soul and heart, was telling her to forgive Chad and give him a big kiss. Actually, a _huge _part of her was urging her to do just that.

Sonny didn't know which one to pick. She stood there in the middle of a divided road, not knowing the right path to take. She looked down, not strong enough to look into Chad's eyes. But she knew that she needed to make her decision quick.

Chad or Wisconsin?

"I remembered, Sonny. I remembered how much I love you." Chad whispered almost inaudibly, but loud enough for Sonny to hear. "And I love you so much."

And those words created Sonny's decision.

Sonny smiled and threw her arms around Chad, squeezing the life out of him. Chad smiled ecstatically and returned the hug, embracing Sonny around the waist. He twirled her around before placing her back on the ground, ready to dip her low and give her a kiss. As his lips were about to touch hers, Sonny smacked Chad on the arm, almost making him drop her.

"Ow, what was that for?" Chad whined.

"_That _was for being a conceited jerk that was too stuck up to listen to me." Sonny smirked.

"I said I was sorry." Chad rolled his eyes.

Sonny smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Chad's lips. "And you said that you love me. Which is a good thing since I kinda needed you to return the feelings." She teased.

"Oh, Sonny," Chad smiled brightly and kissed his girlfriend animatedly as the rain continued to pour down. They laughed at the sound of the audience clapping and cheering, laughing at the 'show' they just put on.

And Chad and Sonny had no intention of letting go.

10:01 PM.

* * *

**A/N: **The end? Ha, not quite yet. There's still the epilogue for the next chapter! Anyways, this chapter was really hard to write since I had to switch from Chad to Sonny _a lot_. Though, I'm glad to say that it's my longest chapter for this story! Thank you once again for all my amazing reviews and special thanks to my beta, Cherie :)


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Chad…" Chad didn't know what was going on. All he could hear was his name being called by his love. "Chaaad…" she repeated. Sonny's voice was so soft, so pure in his ears. He smiled as she called for his name gently. "Chad Dylan Cooper, you better wake up!" she giggled in a threatening way.

Chad's eyes snapped open. He looked around, seeing that the plane landed down to their destination. He yawned before rubbing his eyes sleepily. "We're here?" He asked sleepily.

"Yep! Come on! Everyone is waiting for us!" Sonny squealed excitedly. She hopped over Chad's lap and stepped onto the aisle. She reached up for the compartment where some of their luggage was located and tried to take them out herself. "If I can just pull the darn thing, we can get out," she grunted impatiently while she continued her futile attempts.

"I got it, I got it." Chad yawned, obviously still half asleep. He pulled the suitcases down with ease then stretched since his back was aching terribly due to the uncomfortable airplane chairs. "Ugh, this is the last time I'm letting you fly me in _business _class. I don't care how urgent it is; we are never going to fly in this hideous part of the plane. Chad Dylan Cooper flies first class, Sonny," he warned playfully with that sly grin on his lips.

"Chad, stop being a drama snob." Sonny laughed.

"You like it. You find it hot. Don't deny it." Chad smirked in return.

"Ha, I can't wait until we step off of this plane. Maybe you're head will stop growing." Sonny laughed, ruffling Chad's hair.

Chad rolled his eyes, still having to adjust to having someone touch his hair. Sonny has been doing it since they were five anyways; he _should _be used to it by now. "Come on, I know my hair is just flawless, but I'm pretty sure you want to see everybody," he smiled, intertwining his fingers with Sonny's before leading her out.

"Ha-ha." Sonny laughed sarcastically. "You're hair isn't all that—"

"Oh my God, what is that _smell_?" Chad almost shrieked as they neared the exit, completely cutting Sonny off.

"That, my dear Chad, is the fresh smell of Wisconsin." Sonny grinned as she inhaled her native hometown. "Don't you miss it?"

"I would say yes, but this smell is just unbearable!" Chad coughed.

"Hey, at least it's better than the smog you breathe in LA." Sonny snapped. "Now let's get a movin' before everyone decides to ditch us just because you had another drama snob fit," she said, dragging Chad throughout the whole airport despite his pathetic whines about the smell.

After they have officially exited the airport, Sonny met up with her parents. "Daddy!" She ran over to her father whom she has not seen in months. Her father engulfed her in a large bear hug before kissing the top of her head. "And Mom!" she smiled, giving her mother a hug as well. Of course, she had seen Connie just last week. Her mother was just able to book a flight to Wisconsin earlier than Sonny and Chad could.

"How is my girl?" Markus Monroe asked. "Did you take real good care of her, Chad?" he asked.

"Psh, _of course_." Chad scoffed, as if the question was absolutely unnecessary. He slung his arm around Sonny's shoulders. "This girl could just not leave my side. I had no choice but to take care of her," he teased.

Sonny rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "It's kinda more like that other way around from where I see it." she replied.

"Ah, come here, Chad. I haven't seen you in years," Markus chuckled, hugging Chad as well.

Chad returned the hug with a small smile, feeling at home at last. "How was Wisconsin without me? They must have had gone through some sort of depression. They lost all of its Chadness." He said once the two pulled away from the hug. Chad looked around, knowing that the same old town he left did not change—but the 'Chadness' was still missing.

"Ugh, you just can't stop thinking about yourself, can't you?" Sonny sighed. "C'mon, hotshot, we gotta head home."

"Yeah, I need hair product _badly_." Chad said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Boy, who are you? You are certainly not Chad Cooper." Markus laughed.

"This one? Pfft, yeah, Hollywood offered him a bigger size for his head." Sonny smirked as she pointed at her boyfriend.

"Sooo funny. No wonder you're in a comedy sketch show." Chad responded sardonically.

Sonny giggled and grabbed Chad's hand, kissing him lightly on the nose. "You betcha," she winked before pulling him into the car.

And Chad couldn't help but smile that rare boyish grin of his.

As expected, the two faced a large party held at Sonny's house. To his own surprise, Chad was all smiles as he reconnected with his old friends and all the other people he used to know. To think he was dreading the visit—he ended up loving it completely. (Not that he'll admit it to Sonny though. But from what that girl saw in him today, Chad had a feeling that she already knew.) From laughter to hugs, Chad was a pleased man. And yet, he felt like he had to accomplish one more thing.

By the time the nighttime sky fell, Chad stepped outside of the house, wanting to take a breather. He leaned against the porch as he stared at the house next door, his old house. It was still painted a soft white and the matching gate that surrounded it was still there. He could see children's toys laying out in the front yard, ones that reminded him every time Sonny would come over to his house to play. Chad smiled warmly, feeling nothing but satisfaction.

"What are you doing out here?" Sonny asked as she came outside. "You better get back inside. You might catch a cold. I don't think you're used to Wisconsin's freezing weather," she laughed lightly.

"Then come over here and keep me warm," Chad said, throwing his arms around Sonny and pulling her closer to him.

"Chad!" she squealed. "Ah, you're such a sap." she joked harmlessly as she poked his head. "And a pretty boy," she whispered into his ear.

Chad immediately pulled away, looking at Sonny with wide eyes. "You _didn't _just call me what I think you did," he gasped.

"Yep, you heard me. Pretty. Boy." Sonny taunted.

It felt like centuries since Chad has heard Sonny call him that. Before, he would always take that as an insult. Chad was most certainly _not _a pretty boy by any means. It was an offensive term that he hated entirely—from his perspective anyways. And now, hearing Sonny call him that godforsaken name…well Chad didn't know how it happened, but he was kind of glad to hear those two words coming from her.

"Why are you smiling? Isn't this usually the moment when you chase me around until I take it back?" Sonny asked.

"No, I actually had another thing in mind." Chad said. "Come on." He offered his hand to her before leading her across the street.

Chad and Sonny stopped once they reached the park they used to always go to. It was the park that they literally stopped by everyday. From just hanging out as friends or secretly kissing underneath the slides as teens, it was known as their special spot. Yet it wasn't _just_ a simple park with a slide, a swing set, a sandbox, and monkey bars; it was actually the very spot where Sonny and Chad met for the first time.

Oh, Chad could clearly remember that significant event in his life. Seeing Sonny on that swing set, her hair flowing beautifully as she majestically rocked back and forth in the air; oh, Chad was mesmerized. Even at age five, he had every intention on making this girl—a girl he doesn't even know—_his_ girl. Seeing her for the first time that day, Chad couldn't recall another time when he smiled the most like he did on that day.

"Remember this place?" Chad asked quietly as they made their way through the small park.

"How could I not? Isn't this the exact slide where you gave me my first kiss?" Sonny giggled as she took Chad's arms and pulled him close to the orange playground contraption.

"Ha, that was one of the best days of my life." He smirked.

"Same." Sonny agreed softly, a gentle smile played on her lips.

"But, this is also the place where I first saw you." Chad added. He took Sonny's hand again and dragged her towards the swing set. He placed her on the seat before grabbing the chains behind her. "Right here." he whispered in her ear.

Sonny stared up at Chad for a quick moment before looking straightforward again. She could remember that glorious day as well. Seeing that strange blonde little boy staring at her like he had nothing else to do must have been quite odd for a five year old girl, but now as she thinks of it, she knew she would have regretted everything if she never asked him to swing along right next to her. "I remember." she managed to spit out.

"You offered me to fly along with you." Chad continued as he began to push Sonny gently on the swings. "I thanked God that day since you actually acknowledged me." he chuckled.

"Mhmm. But instead of that, you asked to…to push me instead." Sonny added on in the same soft voice Chad was using.

"Yeah…" Chad whispered. He stared down as his cheeks began to redden. "I know this sounds really cheesy, _especially _coming from me, but…even if we were in kindergarten and I was probably exaggerating…that was the day I fell in love with you."

Sonny immediately turned her head so she was looking straight at Chad. She stared at him as if she was asking him to repeat what he just said. "I know I said it the first time when we were in ninth grade, but I actually felt it a long time before that…I dunno…just seeing you looking so _beautiful_ on this swing set…well you kinda blew my five-year-old breath away. I…I just wanted, _needed_, to love you…ya now?" Chad said, blushing even harder.

Sonny stuck her feet in between the sand so that the swing stopped. She took Chad's hand in hers and smiled up at him. "Ha, I'll admit that I thought you were pretty cute. Even if you were staring at me like some stalker that day." she smiled.

"Wow, Monroe. I admit that I have been in love with you for more than a decade and you just say that you thought I was cute? Even if I _am _and all but—" Chad began.

"And I love you too." Sonny laughed, clasping her hand on Chad's mouth. "I really love you." she whispered, releasing her hold on him.

Chad smiled and placed his lips gently on Sonny's lips, their eyes both closed, their word both perfect.

Long months have these two endured the limelight, the rumors, and those dang paparazzi just because of their relationship. And that period of time has not even ended till this day. It was a media franchise, one that has captured the attention of every teenager's interest and every gossiper known to the world.

Along with that, Chad's once 'bad boy' reputation declined. Sure, he was still a little too much in love with himself to this very day, but his love for Sonny outbalanced it. There were no more harsh comments about him; no more people glaring at him because he happened to be so heartless; no more people fearing him because he was so demanding and explosive. Nope, he was just Chad—the guy who happened to _remember_ how much he loved this one special girl.

Moments like this, there is a one in one chance that you will remember it forever.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go. The final installment of With A Chance Of Remembering. Hopefully you enjoyed it? Yeah, I'm a sucker for happy endings -even if they're super duper cheesy xD Your positive comments were just so...what's the word...I dunno, but they made me just so freaking happy! I want to thank each and every one of you and a special thanks to my lovely beta, Cherie :) I might not be writing for a while. Maybe a one-shot here and there. But who knows? I never manage to commit to whatever I plan to accomplish anyways :p

I'm just wondering if you guys understood the message. Or was I being too vague? The title was With A Chance Of Remembering, and even though it was Sonny who literally lost her memory, it was _Chad_ who really forgot what he should have remembered. Get it? Don't? Ha, that's okay.

By the way, last week I was having a videocassete frenzy. I happened to watch Anastasia (the cartoon FOX version). And I noticed that Anya and Dimitri acts SO MUCH like Sonny and Chad that it's crazy! I kept on squealing every time they did their playful banters because it just reminded me so much about my favorite TV couple xD


End file.
